


Sunshine Skeleton Adventures

by StrawhatsAndDelibirds



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Childhood, Minor Violence, baby bones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-01 10:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 43
Words: 68,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5202461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawhatsAndDelibirds/pseuds/StrawhatsAndDelibirds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A venture into the world of what ifs, and see my take on the possible role reversal of Sans and Papyrus, as Papyrus takes on the role of the Great Older Brother Papyrus, and Sans is the younger one. Watch as they grow and slowly start to explore the world, as Sans explores the limits of his magic.</p><p> </p><p>Follow me on my tumblr if you have any comments, questions, concerns, or ideas for possible future works at strawhatsanddelibirds.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sunshine Skeleton Adventures: Prelude

It was exciting to see all these people over at his house. It wasn’t how it usually was, especially not this early in the morning and everyone seemed to be just as excited as he was about all this. He only kinda remembered the reason why they were all here, and he just knew it had to do with something about mom and it being really good. Maybe she’d stop being tired all the time, then they could play together again. As fun as table top puzzles and word puzzles were, there were a ton of other games and puzzles he wanted to do with her.

He also wished that he was taller, because then he could be part of whatever all the grownups were talking about. It was probably really important and cool judging by the looks on their faces and how everything adults said was important and really cool. Today, Papyrus just so happened to be in luck, as one of the adults crouched down to talk to him.

“Hey there Papyrus. Are you excited about being a big brother?” One of the ladies from his mom and dad’s work asked. It hadn’t actually clicked in his brain that that was happening. He had been probably been told at some point before all this, but he was probably doing something very important because he was a very busy four year old and he had lots of very important things to do and right now he just happened to have a black space in his schedule. Good thing too, because becoming a big brother was very big news. The lady chuckled a bit as his entire face lit up.

“YES! WHEN AM I GOING TO BE A BIG BROTHER?!” He asked excitedly.

“Why, any moment now. We’re all waiting on it to happen now.” He could barely believe it! He didn’t even have any time to prepare for this at all! But none the less he was really excited about it. He was going to be the best big brother out there.

But then waiting for it to actually happen felt like forever. The first thing he was going to teach him was how to be on time for things and not to leave people waiting, cause that’s just rude. In all the commotion and excitement, he hadn’t realized just how early it was, but he wasn’t going to fall back asleep. He wasn’t a baby bones anymore, so that meant he could stay up late until his brother finally got here so he could see him.

Finally his dad poked his head out of his and mom’s room, and he signed to one of his and mom’s friends. He couldn’t really make it out from where he was ‘cause there was a bunch of people in the way, but soon the crowd of people had moved off to the side so he had a clear path to their room. His dad gestured for him to come with him into the room. This had to be his brother, but how had he snuck past him? His brother must’ve climbed into the window. He’d be sure to show him how to make a good entrance later because that’s what big brothers are for.  But for now, he’d go with his dad and meet him.

He scampered into the room and immediately started looking around for his brother. He barely had a chance to look around the room, when his father lead him to his and mom’s bed and sat him down on it next to mom. In her arms was a tiny little bundle of blankets.

“Papyrus, meet your new little brother, Sans.” His, no, their mom said, lowering the bundle down to his level. In the blankets, was the tiniest skeleton he had ever seen! That was his brother?! Wow!

“HE’S SO SMALL!” He said before the thought could even be registered as a thought. The very small skeleton in the blanket cocoon whined at the sudden loud noise, and was lightly bounced by their mother and gently shushed back to the peaceful slumber that he had once been in.

“You need to be quiet, okay? Sans is sleeping.” Their mom told him. He nodded. He needed to set a good example as the older brother. He’d be sure to keep his voice down from now own so that Sans would know that that’s what you’re supposed to do when people are sleeping. He nodded and looked back down at his new brother.

“Okay, but when’s he going to wake up? I wanna teach him all kinds of new games and how to do puzzles and all kinds of stuff.” He was just so excited for all of this. He was going to be the best big brother ever!

“Well, Sans is still a baby, honey. He won’t be actually be able to play with you for a while. You can teach him all those things when he’s older. But for now, would you like to hold him?” She offered. Papyrus could barely contain the squeal of excitement that wanted to just explode from him, but he did for Sans’s sake because he had to set a good example as the older brother after all.

With a chuckle, the bundle was gently placed in his arms. She readjusted them so he was holding him right. Papyrus stared down in awe at his tiny little brother, still amazed something could be that small.

“Hi Sans, I’m you’re really cool big brother Papyrus. Mom says I can’t teach you any cool games or puzzles yet, but that’s okay because I’m sure I can find lots of stuff for us to do anyways.” He promised, doing his best to keep his voice down despite his excitement.

And then something he was completely unprepared for happened. Not only had Sans managed to squirm a hand loose, but had decided that he’d hold onto Papyrus’s finger with his tiny hand. Papyrus couldn’t squeal with delight as he had said that he wouldn’t as not to wake his brother, Sans had almost started crying last time he was loud so even a quiet squeal wouldn’t do. So instead he held it in, making his eyes tear up instead.

“Looks like Sans like you, Papyrus.” Their father signed to him. This was possibly the best moment of his life. Already his little brother liked him, and they had just met! This was amazing!

It was a little upsetting when it came time for him to pass him back to mom, but he couldn’t hold onto him forever (no matter how much he wanted to). But just because he couldn’t hold him any more didn’t mean that he couldn’t introduce him to all of their family and their parent’s work friends. In fact it was probably his job to make sure his brother knew all of these people just so he didn’t have to worry about all the strangers in their house, because they weren’t strangers, they were all his new family and friends.

And introduce them he did. He was very thorough in making sure Sans knew who everyone in the house was. There was no way he was just going to let his brother think that there were strangers in their house, because strangers could be scary and he didn’t want his brother to be scared of anything at home. He had only really stopped when he had been asked to by their dad. But up until that point he had done a really good job on telling the little sleeping bundle who everyone was.

To this day, one of Dr. Wingding and Dr. Aster’s favourite memories of their boys was finding them both curled up and sound asleep on the couch together that morning once everything had finally calmed down and most of their friends and family had gone home. There was no doubt in their mind that Papyrus was going to be an amazing older brother for the new born Sans.


	2. Sunshine Skeleton Adventure: Take That Babysitter

It had been a few months now since Sans had been born. He still wasn’t really allowed to play with him much, but that was okay. He could still talk to him and teach him all sorts of things like big brothers were supposed to. It was kinda hard to tell, but he was pretty sure that Sans liked hearing about puzzles and watching how to solve them with him.

The only reason that he was certain was because he was neither sleeping, nor crying, and that meant he had to be interested in what he had to say. Which really was completely understandable because puzzles are always really cool. Sometimes he even babbled back. But only sometimes, most of the time he was just quiet and stared at him.

But today he had something so much cooler to show him. Since he was his older brother, it was his responsibility to show Sans all kinds of really cool thing. And he had been planning this for a good week now. Today their parents both had to go the lab today for some science thing so they were going to have a babysitter. He already had his wagon all ready, so when they both had to go down for naps, he’d sneak off with Sans and then he’d show him what he planned to show him.

And he was only sneaking off with him because he wouldn’t be allowed to take him if they knew. This was for Sans, so he’d risk getting in trouble just this once. He just have to be quick so they’d be back before nap time was over. He could do it, because he was the Great Papyrus, big brother extraordinaire. Besides, it’d be easy with his wagon. He even made sure to toss a bunch of blankets in there so that he’d be comfortable.

“Alright, now you be good while we’re gone. We’ll only be a few hours.” Their father signed to him as their mom went over all the boring grownup details with the babysitter, making sure that they had everything that they needed. Little did they know that they didn’t have to make sure that the babysitter had all the information that they needed because he was here and he was the best big brother ever, and he was going to prove that today. But that was going to be a secret of course. Sans was going to love it because it was probably one of the coolest parts of the Underground.

“Don’t worry, dad! I will!” And it wasn’t really a lie, because what could be better than showing your brother really cool things. That was really the sign of a good big brother.

The babysitter did a pretty good job. They had a bunch of cool games, and Sans had only cried once so that meant that they were probably doing a good job. Or Sans was just having a sleepy day. It was hard to tell sometimes. He had a lot of those, he was always a lot less fussy on days like that. But that just meant that their job of looking after him was easier. The babysitter barely had to help him at all. It also meant that it’d make it easier to sneak out and go on his little secret adventure with Sans.

Eventually nap time came around, and now his genius plan was put into motion. First, he was going to wait until the babysitter had settle down after thinking that they had put him down for a nap. Then he was going to sneak out of his room and sneak into Sans’s room and then he’d put Sans in the wagon and sneak out the backway.

So far, everything was going well. He had managed to sneak out of his room completely unnoticed, and now he was in Sans’s room. This is where things were going to get tricky, because now he had to get Sans out of the house without him crying. It might be easy for him to do because Sans liked him, but he still had to be really careful because this plan could fall apart if he moved too fast or if Sans accidentally punched himself in the face. He had learned that that was a things that babies sometimes did, and that was weird, but babies were weird.

He wasn’t really supposed to bug Sans when he was sleeping, but Sans was a heavy sleeper so it’d probably be okay. He had pulled a chair as quietly as he could over to his crib and climbed up onto it and leaned over the rail. If he tried really hard, he could reach him.

As carefully as he could, he picked his brother up. He remembered all the rules holding Sans. He had to make sure his head was supported, and that he held him close. And then he’d have to make sure that he absolutely did not drop him. It’d be really bad if he dropped him because he could get really hurt. And he’d be the worst big brother if he let his baby brother get hurt like that.

Carefully, he climbed off the chair. It was hard because he couldn’t use his hands because he was holding Sans. But none the less, he still managed to get both of them off the chair safely. All he had to do was kneel down and then carefully put one leg on the ground, and then have the other one go down after. It was tricky, but he was the Great Papyrus after all.

Now, all he had to do was sneak them out of his room and then put Sans in the wagon that he had hidden in the back. This was a lot easier, because he just had to lean Sans’s little head against his shoulder. He slowly opened the door, and peeked out to see if the babysitter was there. So far the coast was clear. As sneakily as he went in, he snuck out without them being any the wiser. There really wasn’t their fault. He was really really sneaky and Sans was being nice and quiet for him. It was like Sans was helping him out on his super-secret mission. They made a great team.

He put Sans down in the wagon full of blankets. He wrapped him in one of them, and snuck out the back way. This was going really well, Sans was going to love it! Now that he thought about it, this was the first time that his brother had ever gotten to be pulled in his wagon. It was something that he always thought was fun, so this was just going to be all kinds of new fun things that he was going to share with his brother today.

But they hadn’t gotten too far before Sans started to get fussy. He had put a lot of blankets in there, so he had thought that it’d be fine. Maybe it hadn’t been enough? Maybe it had been something else entirely. He might just be a little confused because this wasn’t where he fell asleep. He should fill him in on what’s happening. Well as much as he could without giving away the surprise.

“It’s okay, Sans. Your big brother Papyrus is here and he’s going to take you somewhere really cool! I promise you’re going to like it.” He said, crouching down so he was eye level with his brother. This seemed to work, as Sans seemed to calmed down. Now he could go back to pulling the wagon.

Though as soon as he started pulling the wagon, Sans started to fuss again. He didn’t when he carried him, so maybe he should just carry him them. They weren’t that far away from their house, so he’d just pick back up his way back. He didn’t remember it being that far away from where they were going. Besides, it’d just be a quick visit so they’d be back before anyone noticed.

The more he walked, the more he realized that maybe he didn’t actually know where he was. This was a problem. And a pretty big one at that. He had been trying to show his baby brother something really cool, but now they were both lost and it was his fault. As many times as he had gone there with his parents, he still hadn’t learned the way as well as he had previously thought.

Luckily, they hadn’t spent too much time lost. Their father had forgotten something at home and was making a stop back to get it, and on his way home, he had found them. However when he found both of them, they were both crying and clearly having a bad time. He rushed over to them, crouching down to their level.

“Papyrus, what are you doing all the way out here, are you hurt?” Their father anxiously signed. Papyrus could barely see through the tears, but he could see enough to get what his father was saying, at least the first part.

“I WAS GONNA TAKE SANS TO SEE THE WISHING ROOM, BUT THEN I GOT US LOST AND I’M A BAD BROTHER.” He cried. Their father pulled them into a hug.

Papyrus could barely make out what his father was tracing out on the back of his skull, but it seemed it felt like “L-A-T-E-R-A-S-A-F-A-M-I-L-Y.” It was a good thing he had been doing lots of word puzzles with mom, or else he wouldn’t have gotten that at all.

“AM I IN TROUBLE?” He had to ask, because maybe just this once he wouldn’t be. After all, he had been trying to do something nice for his brother, and that had to count for something.

“Y-E-S”


	3. Sunshine Skeleton Adventure: Fretting Fathers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story needs more Wingdad, so here's some worried Wingdad and baby.

He was probably being unreasonable about all this, but he was really starting to worry about his youngest. Maybe his perception had just been a bit screwed because Papyrus had reached these milestones before he was supposed to and maybe he was just holding his youngest to a higher standard and that really was unfair of him. No monster was made equally and this just meant that Sans was going to shine brightly elsewhere.

Though there was unshakeable concern that continued to linger on. Because what if part of the problem was because he slept so much. What if there was something wrong with him that made it so he had to sleep all the time. He vividly recalled all those sleepless nights they had with Papyrus and how hard it was to get him to fall asleep, and how little time he actually stayed asleep. Because that had been one of the cons that they had discussed when they were planning to have Sans. But now that he was born, he spent very little time awake and he wasn’t sure if he should be concerned.

He’d be sure to consult the parenting books to see if his concern was valid, and maybe have his dear Aster calm him down. She was always the more reasonable of the two of them. And he really wasn’t sure what he’d do without her level head.

But for now he’d focus on bonding with his youngest. Though as far as bonding went, it was a little bit of a challenge. Sans seemed a lot less attentive than his brother, so it didn’t really seem like he was picking up any of them up. Though he was still hopeful. Papyrus didn’t really seem like he was paying much attention either, so hopefully the same thing was going to happen here. At least that’s what he was hoping.

He sat on the floor with Sans sitting in front of him, leaning against the couch to keep him upright. He moved his son’s little arms gently, making his youngest do a little dance. He was careful though as not to accidentally jiggle an arm loose, because as painless as it was, it was jarring, especially at such a young age and Sans had always been difficult to calm down once he had worked himself up. There were very few times that Sans had kept him up, but on those off nights that he did, he was effective in shrieking from dusk til dawn so no one in their house got any sleep. Luckily there had been very few instances of that.

Sans seemed content enough with the little dance that he was letting him do, so that was good. He even let out a few little giggles. At least the giggles meant that he was making some progress developmentally, so that was good. He was also fairly sure that he had caught him babbling a few times.

Seeing as how well he was sitting up, Wingding gently picked up his youngest and scooted him forward. Perhaps this would be the time that he’d sit up without any assistance? He could hope at least. He was really worried about his youngest when it came to motor skills. Even for how young he was they were less than ideal, but he had no problem moving his legs nor his arms, so perhaps his reason to worry was moot and that he should be worried about something else? Either way, he was really considering taking him to see a medical doctor or something.

 Sans stayed upright on his own for a few seconds, before he teetered over. Luckily Wingding had been paying close attention and stopped him just short of hitting the ground. It wasn’t that far a fall, but Sans always seemed to be more sensitive about even the most minor pain then most babies. Or maybe once again this was just Papyrus setting higher standards? Still, as careful as he had been when Papyrus was this age, he felt like he had to be at least twice as careful with Sans. Maybe he should take him to see a medical professional, maybe even a specialist. He felt like at this point his worry should be justified. All he needed to do was to find his beautiful and rational wife who would either agree with him or set him straight.

As carefully as he set Sans down the first time, he balanced his smallest son who had all the core strength of a limp noodle against the couch. Maybe he could try and teach him that way, and it be a muscle memory thing. Well as muscle memory as it can be when you’re beings of almost exclusively magic who don’t actually have muscles.

Luckily, he head the familiar sound of his wife entering the room. He could simply ask her now, and that way they could settle this matter quickly. He waved her over, and she strolled over to them and crouched down, giving him a loving bonk before starting the conversation.

“Yes, love?” She asked, taking a quick glance down at their youngest before back up at him.

“I’m worried about Sans. He really should have hit some milestones by now, and he can’t even sit himself up on his own yet. I think we should take him to see a medical doctor to make sure that everything is still alright. Because he really should be able to sit up on his own, right? Papyrus was already crawling by this point, and quite proficient at it. I’m pretty sure he even almost stood up a time or two. Sans should at least be sitting on his own ri-“ His frantic signing was cut short by a gentle bonk to his forehead by his loving wife.

“Dear, you  know that everyone we told about Papyrus was impressed by how soon he was doing all those things. Sans is probably just taking his time. I’m sure he’ll be crawling around the house in no time. I mean his legs and arms move just fine. I’m sure he’s just waiting for the right moment to start doing it. Maybe he just wants to surprise us. He’s been nothing short of surprises so far.” She calmly signed back. She was right, maybe he was being a bit of a worry wart about all this. Sans had been a lot more low energy than Papyrus ever was, maybe he’s just saving up energy to just blow them all away and skip a bunch of milestones and just go straight to walking. Sans had been a completely different experience compared to Papyrus so far, so it wouldn’t be all the surprising.

“But if you’re still worried, how about we take him in next week if nothing has changed, alright?” Whatever he had done to deserve a partner as amazing as her was beyond him, but whatever it was, he was glad to have done it. But now was not the time to bask in how amazing his wife was. There would be time for that later.

“Thank you, I’m sure it’s probably nothing, but it’s better to be safe than sorry, right?” He signed, before looking back over to the couch to where their youngest was supposed to be sitting.

But that’s not where he was. He was simply gone and this was a serious problem. He had lost their baby. Sans was missing and this was really bad. He had only taken his eyes off of him for a second and he wasn’t anywhere in the area. This was really really bad.

“Wingding. Calm down. Let’s just look for him, I’m sure he can’t have gotten far.” Aster said, snapping him out of his slight freak out with another light bump. She was right. He couldn’t have gotten all that far. Not only was he a baby, but he could barely sit upright on his own, so odds were he wasn’t that far.

Near the couch made the most sense, so he had to be somewhere around there. Maybe even behind it? It was close quarters behind the couch, but no trace of Sans there. Which was currently equal parts bad as it was good. He was glad that He wasn’t stuck behind there where they couldn’t reach him, but at the same time he wished he could just find him. Aster was absolutely right when she said that Sans was full of surprises. Who knew he’d simply wander off so suddenly after just recently failing to keep himself upright?

“OH! HEY SANS. DID’YA COME TO SEE YOUR COOL BIG BROTHER DO A PUZZLE?” He heard his oldest say from the other side of the room. Papyrus had been working quietly up to that point on a puzzle book on the floor on the other side of the living room. He had been very adamant about doing it on his own so he left him to his own devices. He had been so quiet, that he had forgotten that he was in the room with them. That was a little embarrassing.

Looking over, he had found that Sans had not only crawled over, but had pushed his way under his brother’s arm to watch him do what seemed to be a maze in his little puzzle book. What he felt was a mix of relief that he found Sans, pride that he was crawling on his own, and amazement on how impossibly cute his boys were.  
“Papyrus, how long have you known Sans could crawl?” Aster asked, because right now he couldn’t, because he was looking for his phone to take a picture of his boys.

“SANS HAS BEEN CRAWLING FOR A WHILE NOW. HE ONLY DOES IT IF HE REALLY WANTS SOMETHING THOUGH. HE’S KINDA A LAZY BONES.” Papyrus said, as if it hadn’t been much of an achievement. Though knowing his son, he was probably incredibly thrilled by how his baby brother had been learning things. He had caught him trying to teach him a few times, but he didn’t know if it was actually successful. Seems it had.

“You really need to tell us these things when they happen. Those are big moments for baby bones.” She lightly scolded.

“WELL I KINDA TOOK HIM OUT OF HIS CRIB AND I THOUGHT I’D GET IN TROUBLE BECAUSE I’M NOT SUPPOSED TO TAKE HIM OUT OF HIS CRIB AND I KINDA FORGOT. I’M NOT IN TROUBLE AM I?” Aster sighed.

“No, but just tell us next time this happens. We have pictures of all your firsts, so its only fair that we get your brother’s too.” She said, getting a nod from a slightly pouty Papyrus. But it was short lived as Sans gently patted his brother’s cheek and that cheered him back up. His sons were precious, and he couldn’t wait to show everyone at work just how cute they were.

Looking at the picture, he couldn’t help but find the something in the picture to be a bit odd. One of the crayons that Papyrus was using had a faint blue glow to it. Weird.

Must’ve been the lighting.


	4. Sunshine Skeleton Adventure: Ironic Titles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haha, whoops

As rare as they were, this was just simply one of those nights where for one reason or another Sans was not happy and had decided to be very vocal about it. It rendered the baby monitor in their room almost useless if he was to be terribly honest. But now they were both vaguely awake, so one of them would have to go calm him down.

Their eyes met, and they both knew there was only one way to decide this matter since the whole “I did it last” argument was moot because it had been so long since his last crying bout to actually remember. Eyes met briefly in the faintly lit room. They knew what they had to do.

Of all nights to psyche him out by choosing scissors instead of rock, she chose tonight. He was a little salty about it, but it was hard to stay mad at such a brilliant woman who could pull off such tricks. As much as it was going to be a pain, he was fine with spending a little extra time with Sans to calm him down. It was probably something minor like he had accidentally knocked a toy out of his crib and was distraught about it. But none the less, it was a big deal to Sans, so he didn’t mind doing things for him. As far as babies go, he wasn’t a very demanding one. And that was a real blessing.

Wingdings stopped dead in his tracks when he approached the hallway where his children’s rooms were. Blue light seemed to burst through the cracks of his youngest’s door like flames, piercing the darkness that should have surrounded the hallway.

What was happening to Sans?

His sleepy saunter had escalated quickly into a panicked sprint. Had someone broken into his house and now taken his youngest as ransom? Surely he hadn’t made any enemies, and surely none that would have to get his children involved. Whatever it was, was going to have to deal with him if they wanted his boy.

When he reached the door, there was a loud and startling thud that sounded a lot like wood hitting wood at an alarming velocity. He stopped dead in his tracks as the shock briefly took hold. But his son was still in there in and crying, so that meant that it wasn’t too late to save him.

Whatever that sound was had to have been something hit the door. Something heavy at that. But nothing was going to stop him from saving his little boy. He could faintly hear footsteps running towards him and the door next to him open. He spared a glance over to see Papyrus peeking out of his room to see what the late night commotion had been, and his wife running with the same panic that he had run over with as soon as he had saw the light.

“MOM? DAD? WHAT’S GOING ON?” Papyrus asked, looking to the vibrantly glowing doorway more than anything. Aster was already there, crouched down in front of Papyrus in an attempt to block his view of the door.

“Everything’s fine, dear. Just go back to sleep and mom and dad will deal with this.” She assured, gently pushing their oldest into his room. Hesitantly, he stepped back and closed the door. While Papyrus was generally good at following rules, Wingdings had a feeling that the second part of her request wasn’t going to happen with all this commotion happening. He was probably going to keep listening from his bed, but he couldn’t really blame him.

“The door is jammed, can you give me a hand opening it?” He signed, luckily it was easier to see in the overwhelming light that filled the hall. There wasn’t even need to light up his own eyes so his hands were visible. Aster nodded, there wasn’t time for words. Actions needed to be taken.

What they found to be a bookcase that’s content had be strewn about carelessly on the floor, groaned loudly as it was forced to leave its new spot against the door reluctantly. Before he could even form the thought asking himself how that had even happened, it became clear as to what the cause of this was.

The center of this uncontrollable blue light that submerged everything in its wake with its glow, was his youngest son Sans, standing in his crib with the assistance of the rail to keep him upright as he continued to wail.

This just didn’t make sense. Usually, magic like that didn’t start to surface until skeletons were at least Papyrus’s age, and it never came in this strong either. This shouldn’t be happening. Not yet at least. And as magic comes in, it usually leaves the user’s eye sockets aching for the first few times they use it. He could only imagine the pain that his youngest was feeling right now. And it made his eye sockets ache a little in sympathy.

He slowly approached the crib, as not to startle his son any. The last thing that poor boy needed was to be spooked. This was probably already terrifying enough for him as it was, he didn’t want to add to the problem. Slowly, he reached out to pick him up as his son looked up at him with big blue eyes that seemed to flame out beyond his sockets.

And the he stopped. He felt an overwhelming sense of unease take hold of him. It was like something had him by his very soul. Actually, he had very little doubt that it was by the soul. He had dealt with these sorts of attacks before. It was a pretty simple attack as far as skill goes, but when it came to energy, it was very taxing to maintain. And yet here was his youngest doing it. He’d almost be proud.

Safe the fact that it meant that he was thrown into the wall across from the crib. He heard a sickening crack noise upon impact. Thankfully the bookshelf was no longer there, or else it’d really hurt. Well, hurt more than it already did. Because right now his head felt like it was going to split open. He must’ve hit it pretty hard.

“Wingdings!” He heard his lovely wife yell before everything went black.

But thankfully it didn’t seem for too long, as his wife had only gone from the other side of the room to just crouching down.

“I’ll be fine.” He reassured, shakily getting back up to his feet despite not remembering ever falling to the ground. She tried to hold him back down, but he still had to deal with their youngest. He couldn’t tell if it was from the blue attack that kept trying to keep him against the wall, or his current state, or both, but getting to his son’s crib was a near impossible task.

Though the struggle seemed to be short lived, as he lurched forward, stumbling forward a few steps. Aster was quick to her feet to rush to his side in case he fell. But he made it to the crib. This time he successfully managed to pick the toddler up. Though by this point, he had calmed down significantly. His eye sockets no longer looked as though they were bursting with brilliant blue flames, and his shrieking had been lowered to whimpering.

But as his father, he could still tell that his son was still terrified by what had just taken place. He couldn’t blame him. It seemed as though now he was simply too tired to keep it up any longer. He gently rocked him back and forth and watched as the blue faded and returned to little white dots floating in his eye sockets that stayed focused on him before slowly closing and sending him back off to sleep.

After all that had transpired, he still stood there, gently rocking his sleeping son in his arms. He felt his wife gently put her hands on his shoulder. He didn’t even have to look at her to feel her concern. He must’ve been banged up worse that he had thought.

“Wingdings. Please, just sit back down for a bit and let me help a little bit.” He hated making the people he cared about worry, especially his wife. So he listened to her instructions and sat back down on the floor. He could feel the warm feeling of her magic as her hands lingered across his skull.

As she traced her fingers down his skull, he realized the crack had been so much worse that he thought as it hadn’t been the wall that had made that noise as he had previously thought. He could see where the concern was coming from now. It was a really nasty crack, and no doubt that even with his loving wife’s best efforts, he’d need to see someone for this tomorrow. But first there were other matters to attend to.

“S-A-N-S-?” He carefully spelled out against her free hand. There was a brief pause.

“I don’t know what we’re going to do. I guess we have little else to do but maybe consult a specialist about all this. He really shouldn’t be showing any magic yet. I mean I was expecting it from Papyrus soon, but not from Sans, and nowhere near this strong.” She mumbled, tracing her healing hand over the edges of the crack. He’d have to be more careful in the future.

“T-O-M-O-R-R-O-W” He wrote out on her hand before holding it.

“Of course. Just let me finish up and then we can head back to bed.” She said, giving his hand a squeeze. Hopefully, this would have a simple solution. For his sake, but mostly for his son’s.


	5. Sunshine Skeleton Adventure: Shit It Just Keeps Getting Worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And I'm still not sorry

Something definitively happened last night. No one had gotten back to him on anything that had happened, but he had been told to stay in his room because mom and dad had it under control, so he did. But getting to sleep was out of the question. There was simply too much happening. Even when it all calmed down and everything was silent, Papyrus found that he simply could not fall back asleep.

Thoughts simply swirled around in his head too much for him to sleep any, but he was told to go back to bed, so he had to try his hardest to go back to sleep or else he’d get in trouble. And while sneaking past a baby sitter was one thing, sneaking past mom was an impossible task because Papyrus was pretty sure that she saw everything. Moms just had that super power. Their mom especially. And if he even so much as opened his door, he’d be sitting in the corner before he could even look out.

Being the smart skeleton that he was, Papyrus remembered that he still had puzzle books on his shelf that he had yet to finish, so maybe he’d do a puzzle or two so that his mind could calm down a little. A couple of junior jumbles and cross words would do the trick. But in this lighting it would be nearly impossible.

That just meant he had to use his new special trick. It had been one he had been practicing with Sans so that when he showed their parents they’d be blown away by how cool he was. He just had to use a little bit of focus and…

His eyes glowed a soft orange and lit up the pages of his puzzle book. Perfect! Sure it hurt just the tiniest bit, but it was nothing the Great Papyrus couldn’t handle. He’d wait until tomorrow to show his parents just how good he was at glowing his eyes already. He was practically an adult with how good he could glow his eyes.

But that just goes to show how great he truly was. They were going to be blown away by how cool he was. But really he was just doing his job at this point of being the cool older brother. Sans couldn’t talk yet, but he’d probably be just as impressed at how good he was at doing this already, even though he had been there while he practiced. But he was still doing better than he ever did so Sans was going to be blown away by just how much progress he had made.

Now on to those puzzles.

He didn’t actually remember going back to sleep, but he woke up about four pages into his book and his crayon still in hand. He looked over at the little clock in his room with its red numbers. If the first number was a seven, that meant that it was morning enough for him to leave his room. That meant he could finally know what happened last night.  Also he could show off just how cool he was now.

But first he put his puzzle book back on its spot on the shelf, making sure it wasn’t out of place alphabetically. Next his crayons went back into their box in the order he had put them in. Reds were on one half and blues were on the other. And then the box went back onto the shelf underneath the one with all his puzzle books. Once his sheets were put back where they were supposed to, he could finally leave his room.

His first stop was Sans’s room, because that’s where everything had happened last night and since Sans was his buddy while he practiced, he was gonna be the first person he was going to show his cool eye trick to. Sans was gonna love it!

But walking into his brother’s room he made a lot of startling discoveries. First, there were giant scuff marks on the floor and the hardwood floor was all messed up. Second, there were books and toys scattered all over the floor, and the bookshelf was in the wrong spot completely. And lastly, there was a spot on the wall that looked all busted up. A lot had happened last night and now he was just worried about his little brother.

Running up to the crib, he found that it was empty. Actually it made sense that Sans wasn’t in there, cause mom and dad probably moved him so that he wasn’t in this messy room. Because right now this room wasn’t safe to have a baby in.

Before he went off to find them, Papyrus made sure to put all the books back on the shelf and the toys back where they belonged in the various places that they were. He was helping and that made him feel good. Boy would they be surprised when they came back up and it was already nice and tidy. He wasn’t even asked to do it. He wouldn’t even say anything about it.

Now that that was done and out of the way, he figured that someone would be up by now. So he’d just go down to the kitchen and see if one of his parents were down there. Dad was usually up by now drinking coffee and reading the newspaper. He would tell him what happened last night.

What he saw down in the kitchen was not at all what he was expecting. For once it seemed as though he was the last one up. His mother was on the phone with someone, and it seemed like it was something really important because she didn’t look happy. And there was his father sitting at the table holding Sans. Okay so maybe he was the last one down but he wasn’t the last one awake because Sans was still-

“DAD! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR HEAD?!” He blurted out and pointed to the crack in his father’s skull. Then he quickly remembered the rule about yelling when Sans was asleep and when mom was on the phone. Sans shifted unhappily, but settled back down as his dad gently rocked him. The looks that their parents gave him wasn’t an angry one like he had expected. Instead it was almost uncomfortably sad as they looked between each other and then back at him.

“Just a little slip, it looks worse than it is.” His dad signed. Papyrus couldn’t help but be a little suspicious, but these were his parents, so he’d believe them. He sat down on the chair next to his father so he could see what he was reading.

Yep, it was as he thought. Probably news. The pictures made it seem as though it was something really important though, so it probably was. That’s just how news was.

But as much as he wanted to distract himself with what his father was doing, but couldn’t ignore the overall sad feeling that the room held. Something pretty bad must’ve happened last night to have both his parents like this. It must’ve been how dad got his crack too. But even still they were both trying to keep smiling anyways like nothing was wrong. But they were sad smiles.

Maybe he wouldn’t ask about what happened last night. Now that he saw how sad it was making his parents, he wasn’t sure if he even wanted to know about it. Whatever it was that happened last night had to be a lot more serious than he thought. More serious than the news on the newspaper that their dad was reading.

He was snapped out of his quiet train of thought as his mother finished up her call to whoever it was she was talking to and came over to them whispering something into dad’s ear. He nodded grimly, looking down at Sans briefly. Was everything okay with Sans?

“Papyrus. Dad and I are going to take Sans in to see the doctor. We’re leaving as soon as your babysitter comes, okay sweetie?” She said, crouching down to his level. He curiously eyed his brother, who seemed fine. He always slept, but he did other baby things too and it had been fine until now.

“Is he okay? Why’s he going to the doctor?” Papyrus asked, keeping his voice down this time as not to bother his brother again.

“It’s probably nothing, but he may need to stay there a while, just to be safe.” She informed, keeping her voice as calm as she could.

“How long’s a while?” It felt like a really good question, because if it was probably nothing, then there really shouldn’t be a reason that he had to stay anywhere but here. The look his mother gave him provided no reassurance despite her best efforts.

“I don’t know sweetie, but hopefully not long.” He looked over at his brother. Was it because he was so small? He was pretty sure that Sans hadn’t been to the doctor’s before in his life. Asleep or not, in the time that they waited for his baby sitter to get there, he’d tell Sans all about going to the doctor’s office and how fun it was, even if it did seem a little scary at first. It could be a while until he saw his brother again, so he was going to make this time count.

Finally the time came for them to leave. He gave his brother a gentle little bonk for good luck and courage and then he spent a good amount of time with his baby sitter playing games that he was only really like half there for.

His parents came home a few hours later, dad had been patched up, but it seemed as though Sans had to stay behind. The rest of the day was spent being sad, and a little tradition started. Every morning at breakfast, Papyrus would ask when his brother was coming back. Every morning he got the same uncomfortable silence and breakfast would continue in an uncomfortable silence.

And that continued every morning, for four years.


	6. Sunshine Skeleton Adventure: New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> welcome to gay baby jail, population: one sad skeleton

Ever since his parents started working in the lab, Papyrus got to go with them and spend time there after school. They’d stay there for an hour or two and he’d get to play with all the different monsters that worked in the lab with them, and then they’d go home and have supper and play together. And it was something that he was fine with. It was better than just going straight home because then he’d be home alone for those two hours. And even though he was eight and by no means a baby bones anymore, it was still scary.

It had just become part of the routine on the weekdays. They’d have breakfast, he’d as a question that had lost all meaning that he continued to ask for the sake of tradition, he’d go to school, and then he’d go to the lab. There he’d work on whatever it was that he had to do that day, be it homework or he’d just pull out the puzzle book he was working on at the time. It was always a lot of fun.

Though he did have one problem with hanging out at the lab. There were days where everyone was busy, and that meant that he had to sit there and work on homework or puzzles alone. Sure he could do it, but it was always more fun with someone else there with him to talk about it with and show how good he was at doing it. Mostly puzzles. Papyrus was great at doing puzzles and he took the chance to show everyone just how good he was at it. You can’t show nobody how good you are at puzzles no matter how hard you try.

A thought crossed his mind. A thought that really shouldn’t have been thought, yet here he was thinking it. Doing puzzles all by himself was no fun, but there was one room in the lab where he wasn’t allowed to ever go. It was a room full of mystery and secrets, and mysteries were pretty well the same thing as a puzzle. And as previously mentioned, Papyrus was great at doing puzzles.

Getting the key was easy enough. Simply because mom had forgotten her lab coat in her office because the clothes she was wearing were clothes that she could get dirty, and most of today was going to be spent more talking about how they were going to build whatever it was they were working on and less so building it. And she always had her key her coat pocket. And this Key would no doubt be able to open any door in the lab. Because it was a skeleton’s key!

He quickly took the key and put it in his pocket. This was really wrong, but mysteries were there to be solved and he was going to the one to do it. He’d take his backpack just in case someone was in there, then they could do puzzles together. After all, everyone loves puzzles. And there’s nothing better than to do a puzzle with a friend. Because they were no doubt going to be friends. If there was someone behind that door, he was going to befriend them.

Even if they were dangerous like he had been said. All the grownups had told him that it’d be dangerous to open that door and that he should just leave it be. But now that he was thinking about it, it was probably just a clever trick to get him to stay out of there so that whatever cool thing or person behind that door would be just for them. Grownups were always being selfish like that.

Though with the knowledge that it might still be dangerous, Papyrus could feel himself getting more and more nervous the closer he got to the door as he snuck through the halls. If this really was dangerous, he was going to be in a lot of trouble. Maybe not even just from his parents, and just in general. But he was going to stick with his plan and go through with this. There was no backing down at this point.

Nervously, he put the key in the hole and turned it, before opening the door. He peered in as he opened it, before opening it all the way. This wasn’t what he’d been expecting at all. If it was supposed to be dangerous, he was expecting something scary that snarled at him and pulled on chains that kept it bound to the walls as it gnashed a mouth full of fangs at him. And he also expected it to suddenly look like a dungeon from some of the story books that him and mom read. Or at least a room with a bunch or really cool looking weapons. But certainly not this.

The room was small, and there wasn’t really much in there. The floor and the walls were padded, except for one part of the walls that had been pulled back to reveal a bookcase. The rest of the room didn’t really have anything in it. Except for in the far corner in the room, wrapped in a rather comfy looking blanket, and a book in their hands, was a skeleton who looked even younger than he did sitting as far into the corner as they could manage with a small metal band on their head with little bits on the side that looked like they could light up. The book in their hand was now ignored in favor of looking directly at him with a hard to read expression. The other skeleton looks curious though, that was the one emotion that he could gather from them.

“HELLO! I’M THE GREAT PAPYRUS! WHAT’S YOU’RE NAME?” He greeted, letting himself into the supposedly dangerous room. There was momentary silence as the smaller skeleton continued to stare at him with the same look as before.

“you’re not supposed to be here, are you?” They asked, their gaze staying on him and not faltering in the slightest. The question had caught him off guard, especially since the way he spoke said that he already knew that this was the case. But it’d be rude not to respond to his new friend.

“WELL… NOT REALLY NO. BUT WHAT MADE YOU SAY THAT I’M NOT?” He asked, now awkwardly standing in the nearly empty room.

“cause i don’t know you. if you’re supposed to be here someone would have told me about you before you came in and made it so i can’t move my arms. but I can move my arms and no one told me you were coming. and you came here all alone and they never let new people in all by themselves.” They explained. Made it so they couldn’t move their arms? That sounded like such a horrible thing to do. They were too young to be of any sort of danger, right? He felt so bad for this skeleton. No one should have to live like that.

“WHY WOULD THEY EVEN NEED TO BIND YOUR ARMS?” He asked, approaching the other slowly.

“cause i’m dangerous. didn’t anyone tell you? cause I thought for sure that someone would have told you or there had to be some sort of sign. you should just go before you get hurt.” It hurt his soul to hear such a young kid call themselves dangerous like that. And then they warned him to leave. It wasn’t even a threat. Despite their flat and tired tone, it almost was as if they were worried about his wellbeing. No kid should have to worry about things like that. That just meant that he had to be their friend even more than he did before.

“THAT’S ALRIGHT. I KNOW YOU WON’T HURT ME.” He said, staying firm to his decision. He took a step forward, and the kid now seemed unsure of what to do with themself.

“but how do you know i won’t hurt you?”

“BECAUSE I TRUST THAT YOU WON’T!”

“but what if i’m not a good person and i do anyways?”

“ANYONE CAN BE A GOOD PERSON, AND I’LL FORGIVE YOU EVEN IF YOU DO.”

There was silence as the smaller skeleton seemed to try and think over this new information. Papyrus put his backpack down and sat down next to it, pulling out a pencil and a puzzle book.

“I WON’T COME ANY CLOSER IF YOU DON’T WANT ME TO YET. BUT I WILL SIT HERE AND KEEP YOU COMPANY AND TALK TO YOU FOR A BIT. I STLL GOT ANOTHER HOUR UNTIL IT’S TIME FOR ME TO GO HOME, SO I’LL STAY HERE WITH YOU. I’LL EVEN STAY QUIET SO YOU CAN READ YOUR BOOK.” Papyrus said, getting to work on one of the puzzles in the book when the other skeleton stayed silent.

The other skeleton had been quiet for quite a while now, and he was beginning to worry that perhaps he had come on a bit too strong and scared the kid. That was the opposite of what he had been intending on doing, but it was still possible. Maybe he’d try again tomorrow, because he had a feeling that this whole week everyone was going to be busy with whatever this project was. He was still going to stay here with them until it was time to go home.

Looking over to the corner where the other skeleton had been had showed that they were gone. Or at least, not in their corner anymore. There wasn’t anywhere to go in here, so where could they have gone? Maybe they were getting a new book or something. He turned to look behind him where the wall shelf was, to find mid turn that the other skeleton was quietly lying next to him. Their eyes went from the book, up to him. While still mostly unreadable, they seemed genuinely curious about something.

“why did you stop?”

“I WANTED TO MAKE SURE THAT YOU WERE STILL OKAY OVER THERE, BUT YOU WEREN’T OVER THERE AND I WAS WONDERING WHERE YOU WENT.”

“were you worried that i was going to get you? because that’s not how i attack.”

“WHAT? WHY WOULD I WORRY ABOUT YOU ATTACKING ME?”

“because i’m dangerous, remember?”

“NO, I JUST LIKE KNOWING WHERE MY FRIENDS ARE WHEN I’M WITH THEM.”

There was a pause as the other skeleton chewed this new information over. They chose look down at the floor for a moment before looking back up at him.

“friends? we’re friends?” It wasn’t an angry tone to his voice. It was more shocked and a little unsure.

“YEAH, I MEAN IF YOU WANT TO. BECAUSE YOU LOOK LIKE YOU COULD USE A FRIEND.”

They looked down at the floor again as they seemed to think hard on this. Was it too early to say that they were friends? Papyrus didn’t really have all that many friends who were kids, so maybe he was going about this all wrong.

“sans”

“WHAT?”

“you asked for my name before. it’s sans.”

“OH! THEN IT’S NICE TO MEET YOU, SANS! WE’RE GOING TO BE THE BEST OF FRIENDS!”

“yeah. i hope so too, papyrus.”


	7. Sunshine Skeleton Adventure: Sneaky Tricks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus is going to be advance grounded after all this is done.

There was just something that felt so wrong about what he was doing.

Not the seeing Sans part, of course. Sans was his new friend who was just a lonely kid who had to stay in a room alone for some reason. It was hard to tell, but he was pretty sure that he made his day with his visit, so he was going to make it a thing that he did from now on.

What felt so wrong was how he had to do so that he could keep visiting Sans. It was a really bad thing, but it wasn’t something that was hurting anyone, and it made Sans happy when he showed up. And making his friend happy made him happy. But this just made it feel like he was breaking really important rules and it just made him feel awful from the moment he left.

He had stolen his mother’s lab key. And he didn’t want to give it back. This key was the only way he could visit his new friend, but it wasn’t his. He just wanted to keep it so he could visit his new friend whenever he was at the lab. And he knew that he wouldn’t be allowed in there again, especially if he told them that he had gone in there. He’d just get in a lot of trouble and probably never be allowed back in there.

And he just couldn’t let that happen. The key sat in his pocket, and it felt heavier than it should. But it wasn’t going to stop him. If he didn’t come back again today, Sans would just be waiting for him forever and he couldn’t let his new friend suffer like that. There just had to be a way so he could give back the key and still get to play with Sans.

Carefully, he put the key in the door and turned it. He pushed the door open and snuck in, leaving the door behind him open just a smidge like last time. Sans was sitting in the same spot that he was in when he came in yesterday. He must’ve liked sitting all wedged in the corner like that, he made it look really comfy.

The look of surprise on the baby bone’s face hurt a little. He must’ve been through a lot to not trust him, even if they were friends now. This just meant that he had to be the best possible friend to him to make up for it.

“you really came back? didn’t you get in trouble for this?” Was he really worried that he’d get in trouble? Well he did know that he snuck into his room and that he wasn’t supposed to be there. So it did make sense.

“OF COURSE I CAME BACK. WE’RE FRIENDS, RIGHT?” He’d let the second question go unanswered because he didn’t really get in trouble, but he’d no doubt get in trouble later when they found out about it. But for now he wasn’t so there was nothing to worry about.

Sans was quiet, just looking at him. He was still kinda hard to read because he was always smiling, but his eyes seemed to match his smile this time.

“yeah. yeah we are.” He was probably still trying to wrap his head around being friends. He’d reaffirm this fact as many times as he had to, because it made him happy to say it. There probably wouldn’t ever be a time where he would tire of calling him his friend so that was good.

He walked over with his backpack, the key being shoved deep into his pocket. He sat down close to him, but not too close. If Sans wanted to come over, he’d let him, but he wouldn’t force him to get closer than he wanted. He set his backpack down in front of him, and pulled out his homework.

Today, it took no time for Sans to move over and sit down next to him with his blanket. It made him feel happy that he was warming up so fast. Maybe tomorrow he could bring a game for them together. He really should’ve thought of this sooner so they could’ve done this today.

“what’s that?” Sans asked after a bit, pointing to a room the map he had been working on for his homework.

“OH. THAT’S THE WISHING ROOM. ITS GOT LOTS OF REALLY COOL CRYSTALS AND LOTS OF MONSTERS GO THERE TO MAKE WISHES CAUSE THEY SAY THEY LOOK LIKE THE STARS ON THE SURFACE.” Papyrus explained. Sans continued to look at the map, nodding as he listened. An idea came to mind, and it would probably break a lot more rules, but he was already in a lot of trouble as it was, or at least he was going to when they found out.

“HEY SANS, YOU WANNA GO THERE?”

“yeah, it sounds really cool.”

“THEN LET’S GO.”

Sans looked up at him, his eyes full of confusion, but he could also see excitement poking through. He even moved so he could sit up a little so he could see him better.

“right now?” His voice seemed so small and excited. There was no going back now. He had said it, and Sans would be devastated if he told him he couldn’t go now. They had to go now.

“YEP!” Seeing the look on his friend’s face was all the reason he need to do this. He was going to make his friend happy, and even he was supposed to be dangerous. Sans clearly wasn’t dangerous, cause he was just a kid. A kid who wasn’t very happy because of all this, but he was going to make him happy.

The look on Sans’s face fell for a second. And before he could react, the blanket was thrown over him and then he was laid on top of. He was about to protest, when the door opened more.

“you forgot to close the door when you left.” Sans said flatly, his voice sounding like when he first met him.

“Ah, we’ll be sure to be more careful next time. Good for you for staying in your room like you’re supposed to.” One of the doctors said. “I could have sworn that I heard someone else in here.”

“nope. its not time for any doctors to come in and checkup yet, so why would anyone be in here but me?”

“Alright, I’ll let you go back to your nap then.” And then he heard the door clicked closed. Sans stayed over him for a few seconds, before getting off. He pulled the blanket off of himself and then looked at the now closed door, and then at his friend. He looked nervous about this turn of events.

“now you’re stuck in here too.” He mumbled, before moving back to the corner he was in before. He wasn’t sure what brought about this change in mood. What was the big deal about the door being closed now?

“I’LL JUST GET IN TROUBLE FOR SNEAKING IN. I MIGHT BE GROUNDED FOR A BIT, BUT THAT’S IT.” He assured, going over to the smaller skeleton, who now that he saw without his blanket seemed a lot smaller than he had thought. This didn’t seem like helped any. He still looked just as worried as before as he tried to wedge himself as far into the corner as possible.

“no, because now if my magic gets out of control, you can’t get away from me and you’ll get hurt.” Sans  mumbled as his eyes drifted down to the floor in front of him.

“EVEN IF I DO GET HURT, IT’LL BE OKAY BECAUSE IT’D BE AN ACCIDENT. YOU’LL STILL BE MY FRIEND EVEN IF I DO GET HURT. SO LETS TRY AND FIND A WAY OUT OF HERE SO I CAN SHOW YOU THE WISHING ROOM.” He reassured, crouching down by him.

“why are you so nice to me? i don’t get it. you know that I’m dangerous, so why do you have so much faith in me?”

“BECAUSE YOU’RE MY FRIEND.” He was met by silence, as Sans continued to stare at the floor. Maybe he was just thinking this over. “I’M SURE THAT THERE’S STILL SOME WAY OUT OF HERE.”

Sans stayed silent. He’d just stay quiet and look around the room so he didn’t bother Sans. There had to be some sort of way to get out of here just in case something like this happened. Maybe there’s a secret passage way.

His attention was drawn when Sans tugged on his sleeve. It was shocking how quietly he moved. But he probably knew of a secret way out of here. He looked down at his friend, who still looked nervous but was being brave anyways.

“um… i know a short cut to get out of here.” He didn’t sound too certain, but if he knew a way out of here, so that was great!

“OKAY, WHERE IF IS?” If it was anywhere here, it had to be pretty well hidden. But there were a lot of spots on the wall where it could be, just like how the bookshelf was behind some cushions in the wall. Sans looked at where the door was and gently pulled him over so they were right behind the door.

“i’ve never done more than just me, but i’ll try my best.” Papyrus wasn’t exactly sure what that meant, but soon Sans had taken a step closer to him and keeping his grip on his sleeve. This only lead to further confusion, but Sans seemed to be concentrating really hard, so he wouldn’t disturb him.

Everything went blurry for a second, but then the blurry room focused into the hallway just outside of it. He was dazed for a second, but was snapped out of it when Sans stumbled into him and gripped onto his sweater for balance. He quickly went down to steady him so he didn’t fall.

“o-okay. let’s go.” Sans said, his eyes were filled with a mix of pride and excitement.

“Sans, did you do that? And are you okay?” He asked, keeping his voice low so they didn’t draw any attention to them. Sans let go of the front of his sweater, but he kept his grip on its sleeve.

“yeah, i’m a little tired, but my shortcut worked. did you see?” His shortcut had to be magic of some sort, and some tiring magic at that. His magic must’ve been crazy strong, and that was really cool.

“How’d you do that? That was so cool.” He had to stay quiet though so that they could keep going.

“you really think my shortcut is cool?”

“Of course. You still feeling up to doing this? I can always just let you back into your room so you can rest.” He didn’t want to do this if Sans wasn’t up to it.

“no no. i  can do this. i wanna see the wishing room.” He still sounded tired, but he sounded like he wanted to go more. He just couldn’t say no now. They were too far to quit now.

“Okay, lets go.”


	8. Sunshine Skeleton Adventure: A Booboo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't no padded room anymore friend. Tread with caution

The closet they got to the exit, the tighter the grip Sans had on his sleeve seemed to get. It was completely understandable at this point. From the way he was looking around, he had probably never even been in this part of the lab. But there was no need to fear, because his cool new friend was going to keep them safe as he ventured further into uncharted territory. It was a little tough to walk slowly enough for him to keep up. He was kinda slow, but he also had really small legs so that might’ve been part of the problem. And he was trying to take in everything around them.

But that was fine. They were sneaking around anyways, and you’re not really supposed to make a lot of sound when you’re sneaking around. It was almost like they were a couple of ninjas but less speedy. It did help that a lot of the scientist were currently working on whatever that big project that his parents were working on. Whatever it was, it had to be super duper important because everyone was working on it and was too busy to hang out with him.

It wasn’t necessarily a bad thing, because if they weren’t, he wouldn’t have met Sans. And if he didn’t meet Sans, he’d still be in his room all alone and sad. And that simply wouldn’t do. Looking down at him, he looks a little nervous, but mostly excited and tired, as he took in everything around them. He still could barely get over how cool that was. Maybe he could get him to show him how to do that later. It looked pretty tricky, but he was pretty good with magic. His mom even complimented him on how good he was getting with his bone attacks. They were pretty cool if you asked him.

He was a little worried as Sans hesitated a bit as they came to the door outside. It was probably really scary for him now that he’s thought about it. He gave him his most reassuring smile he could.

“Don’t worry Sans. I’m here for you and I’ll make sure you’re safe.” He promised. He hopped over the threshold and stopped. He blinked a few times before looking up at Papyrus. He looked up at him in disbelief.

“i’m outside.” He couldn’t help but share the joy with him. He couldn’t even begin to imagine what he was feeling right now. From the sounds of it, he hadn’t been outside in a really long time, if ever. Papyrus was glad he could share this with him. Already this was more than worth the trip out here.

“YEP! AND IT ONLY GETS COOLER FROM HERE!” Papyrus said, letting his voice go back up to it’s normal level now that the door had closed behind them. There was just something that made him feel so great now that his friend was getting to experience all this and he was the one who made this all happen. He wasn’t going to brag about it to anyone, but boy did it make him feel great. He had to wonder why he didn’t break the rules sooner.

Actually that wouldn’t be the way he wanted to phrase that. Breaking the rules was a bad thing, but it had led to him making a friend with someone who was really sad, and him making him really happy. Maybe this was one of those rules that was okay to break. He knew that there were a few of those that if the situation was right. This must’ve been one of them. He’d just forget how he had been told like a million times never to go into that room. This was fine.

“you get to see this all the time?” Sans’s voice snapped him out of his personal crisis.

“YEP! BUT HOT LAND ISN’T EVEN THE COOLEST. IN FACT IT’S VERY MUCH SO THE OPPOSITE. IT IS VERY HOT.” He joked. Sans looked blankly at him, before it clicked in his mind that this was a joke and started giggling. This was the first time he had heard him laugh. He was glad that he was having a good time. It felt good to make people laugh, even if it was admittedly a bad joke.

Though humor came at a steep price, as Sans had laughed so hard that he tripped. It was probably hard enough for him to keep his balance because he was still a little wobbly after the short cut that he took. And his laughs came to an abrupt stop.

There was silence as they both looked down at him, and his leg. It looked a little bit scratched, but that was not the worst part. Papyrus had broken a promise barely thirty seconds into them leaving the lab. He promised nothing bad would happen to him, but then he tripped and got a booboo in the beginning of what might’ve been his first trip even outside. This was really bad and he was a bad friend for letting this happen.

But things went from bad to worse, as not only did his friend go from giggling to having a good time, but now he was looking up at him with tears welling up in his eye sockets and sniffling. This was way worse than he could have thought. The booboo was bad enough that he was going to cry. Had he even ever scrapped his knee before? It didn’t really look like he could in his room. It looked way too soft to be able to do so.

He had to act fast. Because if he didn’t, he would start crying too. He liked his other bad joke, so maybe he’d like to hear another one. It’d get his mind off of it, and then he could think of somehow he could deal with this.

“I KNOW I SAID HOT LAND WASN’T VERY COOL, BUT I LAVA IT ANYWAYS BECAUSE THAT’S WHERE MY PARENTS WORK.” He joked, looking hopefully at Sans, hoping to get a response. It was a little sniffley, but he still got some giggles from him. And that was a victory in his book, because he wasn’t crying anymore and he was back to giggling.

“you’re really funny, papyrus.” Sans giggled, forgetting about the injury for at least the time being. He got an idea, since they couldn’t go back and they had to get all the way to the Wishing Room still, and that was all the way in the middle of Waterfall. Hopefully he was strong enough to pull this off.

But first he’d take off his hoodie and pass it on to Sans. It’d be big on him, but it’d be better than getting soaking wet from the ceiling dripping on him.

“THANK YOU! NOW PUT THIS ON! WE’LL BE IN WATERFALL SOON AND I DON’T WANT YOU GETTING SICK.” He said, being responsible. He was the older one, so it only made sense that he was. Sans looked at it a moment, before putting it on obediently.  

Once it was on, he looked down at the sleeves that went far beyond his hands. Papyrus crouched down and rolled them up for him and flipped up his hood. Sans felt the hood a bit, perhaps a bit curious to the new feeling? Either way, he looked pretty happy with it. Maybe he’d let him keep it once this trip was over. He had plenty more hoodies anyways and it seemed as though Sans didn’t have any. Plus he really liked it.

Papyrus stayed crouched down and turned around.

“HERE. CLIMB ON MY BACK AND I’LL GIVE YOU A PIGGY BACK RIDE. DON’T WORRY, I’M REALLY STRONG SO IT’LL BE FINE.” He reassured.

There was a moment’s hesitation, before Sans carefully put his hands on his shoulders and tried to figure out how he’d go about doing this. Papyrus decided to help him out by pushing him forward a bit and then scooped him up backwards onto him. 

With Sans now on his back, he carefully stood up. There was a tiny and startled gasp that came from him. It was a little awkward at first, as it perhaps wasn’t the best way to carry him and was a little uncomfortable. But as Sans’s hand moved from of a tight grip on his shoulders, to more of a hug as he rested his head on his shoulder. This made it so much easier as he himself decided to grab onto his legs to keep him balanced better.

This was already working much better. Now he could walk at his own pace and Sans could take it easy. This was the most brilliant plan ever.

“this is so cool. i feel so tall. its like I can see everything.” Sans’s voice seemed so small and in awe. It seemed as though Sans agreed with him on how cool this plan was. Excellent!

“DON’T WORRY SANS. I PROMISE IT’S ONLY GOING TO GET COOLER FROM HERE!” That was both a bad joke and a very true statement. It seemed as though Sans caught on to the joke and giggled. Wow, he really had a bad sense of humor. It was easy to make him happier right now because of it, but it was more than likely just a baby bones thing. He’d grow out of it eventually.

But right now, he’d focus more on their journey to the Wishing Room.


	9. Sunshine Skeleton Adventure: Bitter Defeet.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus gets defeeted and Sans almost has a bad time.

One of the advantages to having Sans on his shoulders, was that he could hear the small gasps as he looked around. He couldn’t remember the first time he saw all this stuff, but he bet that he probably had the same reaction. Or maybe he didn’t. It kinda felt like it all had been there his entire life. It was weird thinking about seeing all this for the first time.

Even if his reactions weren’t very big, Papyrus could tell that he was really happy about all this. Even if they hadn’t spent much time together, Papyrus knew that Sans was a very quiet skeleton who just in general preferred not to talk or make any sound at all really. It was just because he was shy though. But that was okay, because he was going to make sure that his new friend was safe for sure from now on. Even more so than before.

Stepping into the first cavern of Waterfall, he wished that he had another hoodie so that he didn’t get hit with water dripping from the ceiling of the cavern. But he wasn’t going to take his hoodie back from Sans. Getting dripped on was more annoying than anything. And he could handle being annoyed for just a little bit. Besides, it was worth it if Sans’s first trip to waterfall was the best possible trip it could be. He had already messed up Hotland a little bit because he scraped his knee there, but he was going to make it up to him here.

He gave a comforting squeeze to his friend’s leg as they crossed over one of the bridges over a gap, as he felt him hug him a little tighter. Bridges weren’t really scary, but he had to admit that it was a pretty big pit under him. But it wasn’t really anything to be afraid of. He crossed this bridge a million times before. It wasn’t a very scary bridge to him anymore.

“DON’T WORRY. IT’S A VERY SAFE BRIDGE! I CROSS THIS BRIDGE EVERY DAY WITH MY MOM AND DAD WHEN I GO TO THE LAB.” He reassured. He could feel the slight nod from the baby bones on his back. “SEE? WE ALREADY MADE IT ACROSS. THAT WASN’T SO BAD, WAS IT?” He felt the grip around him loosen a little after a little pause.

“thanks papyrus.”

“DON’T WORRY SANS. IT’S WHAT FRIENDS ARE FOR.”

But now he had to walk in some water. While he did have boots, but there was certainly water getting in there anyways. He made a face, but he’d keep going on regardless. It was better because Sans didn’t have to, because getting water in your shoes was really worst.

Actually, looking at his friend’s feet, Sans didn’t have any shoes to begin with. It made sense seeing that his room was really soft and squishy, so he didn’t really have a reason to wear shoes in his room. He didn’t leave him room so he just had to walk on the soft floor. Now he was glad that he had decided that he was going to carry him.

“I HOPE YOU DON’T MIND, BUT I’M JUST GONNA USE MY EYE GLOW TO GET THROUGH THIS PART BECAUSE THIS IS A TRICKY PUZZLE AND I JUST WANNA GO STRAIGHT TO THE WISHING ROOM. IS THAT OKAY?” He asked, looking over at Sans who was still on his back.

“okay.”

As the cavern got darker and darker, Papyrus lit his eyes up accordingly. He wasn’t really fond of this kind of puzzle anyways. It didn’t really give you time to think it over and it made you hurry through it. You can’t enjoy a puzzle if you had to rush through it.

Sans quietly looked around, and he wasn’t quite sure if Sans was glowing his eyes too or if that was just the faint glow of the crystals around them. But he’d still keep moving quickly. It wouldn’t be too surprising if Sans could make his eyes glow too. He may have been a baby bones, but he could do so many more magic things. That short cut thing looked like it took more than a little magic, and eye glowing must’ve been really easy in comparison.

His short cuts may not have been the same as Sans’s, but they were still pretty cool because that meant he could skip the dumb puzzles like this one. He just cut through some of the parts of the cavern until it started to get brighter again. And then he just had to find the duck that would fly them across the gap and then he’d find the ferry and then they’d be there.

Now they were just about at the duck, when he heard one of his friends. Oh yeah! Undyne lived right by the duck. But he thought that she’d be off doing something like training right now.

“Hey Papyrus. Who’s that on your back? You’re not tryin to out train me, are you?” She asked, giving him a punch to the shoulder as she looked over Sans, who he was pretty sure was trying to hide behind him.

“OH! THIS IS SANS. HE’S MY NEW FRIEND. I’M SHOWING HIM THE WISHING ROOM, BUT HE SCRAPED HIS KNEE SO I’M CARRYING HIM.” He explained. “SANS, THIS IS UNDYNE. SHE’S MY FRIEND AND SHE’S REALLY STRONG AND ALSO COOL. BUT I CAN ASSURE YOU THAT I AM STILL COOLER.”

“I dunno, you’re kinda a nerd, Papyrus. But you guys heading to the Wishing Room? That’s still a ways a way. I could give you a lift over that gap.” She offered. But her offer wasn’t so much of an offer, as it was a warning that she was going to do it. Because now they were a like a totem pole as she was now giving him a piggy back.

As startled as he had been, he could feel that Sans wasn’t doing much better. In fact he was now tightly clinging onto him and didn’t really seem as though he was going to loosen his grip anytime soon. He felt kinda bad for him, but maybe he’d end up having fun? Undyne was a little rough at times, but at the same time she was also really fun because of that. Maybe he’d enjoy going really fast.

“Ready?!” And that was all that was given as a warning before she took off running. It didn’t seem as though Sans had changed his mind on this at all and was still pretty scared of this whole matter. At least it was going to be something short lived. He couldn’t really stop her at this point, but it would be just like the bridge all over again. They were already in the air above the gap so it’d be over-

Instead of the feeling of crashing into the ground, he instead felt the feeling of joints popping. It wasn’t really a painful feeling. It was more uncomfortable and a little jarring. But what caught him more off guard was that he was suspended in air as Undyne landed with his legs. And his legs were no longer attached to him. It was a thing that could happen, and skeletons usually did it to make sure that joints got cleaned properly, but it was a little shocking when you weren’t expecting it.

The second problem was that he was still floating above the gap. This felt kinda like a blue magic. And as easy as blue magic could be after you learned how to do it, he wasn’t doing it, and the only other monsters who he knew could do it were his parents. Were they busted before they even got there?

Though he noticed he was being carefully lowered down onto the ground on the side that Undyne was on. And that didn’t make sense, until he heard a beep, and then he dropped the short distance to the ground. That was followed soon after by a quiet yelp from Sans, who moved one of his hands to rub the band on his head. Did Sans do that? He had to have. And that was really cool that he could do that already. Even he still had a little trouble with that and he was older than him.

“oh no. now they know for sure. they did that thing that they do to stop my magic and they either already know i’m gone or they’re gonna go check on me.” This was most definitively a problem. Because if they were looking for them now, that meant that they were going to have to move fast.

“Don’t tell me that you’re breaking the rule, Papyrus. Cause I mean if you are, you’re going to need these.” She said, holding up his legs. It was weird seeing someone hold up things that were supposed to still be attached to him.

“are those your legs? did… did i do that?” Sans sounded so sad that this had happened. He could hear it in his voice that he was probably going to cry again. And while yes this was partially his fault, it wasn’t like he was hurt or anything.

“YES, BUT FEAR NOT! THEY REATTATCH REALLY EASILY SO OUR ADVENTURE SHALL NOT BE DELAYED IN THE LEAST!” He reassured.

“You really need more training. I mean you were defeeted pretty easily there.” Undyne joked, passing over the legs to him as he set Sans down for a second so he could pop his legs back in. This seemed to get a few snickers out of the baby bones who still stood behind him.

“But seriously. You weenies get going. No point of breakin the rules if you don’t get to do the thing you set out to do.”

“THANKS, UNDYNE. WE’LL TRAIN LATER!” Papyrus said, picking back up Sans and running to the ferry. There was no time to waste now.


	10. Sunshine Skeleton Adventure: Wishing Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We did it kids, we're finally here.

They were only a little ways away from the entrance to the Wishing Room, and Papyrus was getting really excited. So far Sans loved all of Waterfall, and there had only been a few hiccups this entire trip, but none of those were his fault. Papyrus had made him walk too fast and scrape his knee, and then he had just gotten a little afraid when he met Undyne. Which was understandable. Undyne had intimidated him too when they first met, but she was really nice when you got to know her. She was really dependable and strong. Maybe one day her and Sans would be really good friends too.

But first, the matter at hand. They were going to go to the Wishing Room. He was going to keep it a secret until they were there, so that it’d be a surprise once they got there. Boy was Sans going to be surprised that they were already there. For as short as it normally was to get there, this had been a surprisingly eventful trip here. But that was to be expected. After all, this was Sans’s first time seeing all of this stuff. There was a lot to take in.

It was hard to keep quiet as they got closer and closer. He just wanted to tell him now, but that would ruin the surprise. And he wanted this to be a really really neat surprise. For Sans’s sake, he’d contain his excitement, no matter how hard it was.

And it was really worth it. When he entered into the room, he heard the audible gasp escape Sans as he got to see the Wishing Room for the very first time. It made him very happy to hear. Mostly because his friend was so happy, and that he was the one lucky enough to share this with him. This was without a doubt a great decision on his part, even if it meant breaking the rules. This was without a doubt, the best bad thing that he had ever done in his entire life.

*”you get to see this every day?” He asked in a quiet and awed voice.

“WELL I DON’T SEE IT EVERY DAY, BUT I COME HERE A LOT.” He confirmed, walking to find a good spot for them to sit down and look at the crystals on the ceiling better, and also so they wouldn’t be blocking the doorway so that other monsters could get in and enjoy the view too.

*”whoa… you’re so lucky, papyrus. i wish i could see this all the time.” Sans said, probably not even realizing that he had made his very first wish in the wishing room. But none the less, Papyrus felt as if he should do something to make it so that he could at least sort of make this wish come true.

“WELL, I DON’T THINK I COULD SNEAK YOU OUT ALL THE TIME, BUT MAYBE I COULD DO SOMETHING ELSE THAT’D REMIND YOU OF HERE EVEN WHEN YOU CAN’T GET SNEAK OUT TO VISIT.” He said, placing the baby bones down on the ground where he found it to be the best spot in the whole Wishing Room to look at the crystals above them. Sans watched closely as Papyrus bent down and broke off one of the crystals that was lower on the wall.

“IT’S NOT ONE OF THE ONES ON THE CEILING, BUT I STILL THINK IT’S JUST AS PRETTY.” He said as he offered it to his friend as he sat down. Sans’s expression changed to one of excited disbelief as he looked at the crystal, and then at the taller skeleton.

*”can i really?” His voice was quiet, but not really the bad kind of quiet. It was more of a happy kind of quiet where he was too excited or happy to be loud about any of this.

“OF COURSE! I CAN’T REALLY MAKE YOUR WISH COME TRUE, BUT I CAN AT LEAST DO THIS SO THAT YOU CAN BE REMINDED OF THIS TRIP WHENEVER!” The look on Sans’s face was just so happy as he took the crystal. He looked down at it happily for a moment, before back up at Papyrus. He awkwardly fidgeted around with his arms a bit, before he leaned forward and gave him a hug. It was a little clumsy, but he would just get better with a little practice. Good thing that he had someone like the Great Papyrus to help him, because he himself was an excellent hugger.

He hugged the smaller skeleton back with confidence, and already Sans seemed to be learning, as the hug from his end seemed to become more confident in turn. Wowie! He was a great teacher.

*”thanks, papyrus. thanks for being so cool and nice.” Sans’s words seemed to be timid, but that was to be expected, he supposed. Sans was very much so out of his element and no matter how cool everything was, things could be a little scary for the first time. So far Sans had been very brave for how far they were from the lab.

But most importantly, His new friend thought he was cool! This was great news. Sure he himself knew that he was great, but there was just something about hearing it from someone else that made it feel so much better and made it all the more exciting.

“DON’T WORRY SANS. IT’S MY PLEASURE. DO YOU REALLY THINK I’M COOL?” He knew what he heard, but he felt as though he should double check. Just to be sure.

*”yeah, i mean, you know how strong my magic is, and you know that i’m dangerous, but you’re still so nice to me. and you mean it when you’re nice to me. it doesn’t feel fake at all like when the scientists talk to me. they do it because they don’t wanna make upset, but you do it just because you’re nice. and you trust me not to hurt you even though i can’t promise that and you’re not mad about the legs.” The rest of it kinda trailed off. It kinda felt like he had maybe gone onto a topic that might have been a little touchy subject with him.

Maybe he’d talk about it another time, because right now they were going to enjoy this trip and no one was going to be sad. Sad wasn’t allowed on this trip because Sans needed to have some happier times because he just seemed overall all kinds of unhappy about how his life was at the moment. And today they were gonna make a ton of happier memories for him so that meant not talking about sad stuff.

“WELL I THINK YOU’RE COOL TOO! NO ONE ELSE COULD’VE DONE THAT COOL TRICK YOU DID AT THE LAB, AND BECAUSE YOU MADE IT THIS FAR AND THIS IS PROBABLY THE FURTHEST YOU’VE EVER BEEN FROM THAT ROOM OF YOURS! IT’S NOT AN EASY TASK BUT YOU DID IT ANYWAYS, AND I’M PROUD OF YOU!” And he was. These were all big steps on Sans’s part, even though he didn’t actually take very many actual steps outside of the lab because he was being carried. But still.

Soon he could feel his shoulder growing damp. He broke the hug to see what was going on, only to see his friend in tears. This was bad. Sans was supposed to be happy about this trip and crying was a sure sign that he was not happy at all. This was really bad. He had messed up and he wasn’t even sure where he had went wrong. Here he had thought that he was doing everything right.

“I’M SORRY. I DON’T KNOW WHAT I DID WRONG, BUT I PROMISE THAT IF YOU TELL ME WHAT IT IS, I WON’T DO IT AGAIN.”

*”it’s not that. i’m just so happy. i never thought that I’d actually get to see this much of the world. the doctors said that i’d get more freedom as soon as i got better with my magic, but i never believed them because they were always so afraid of me so i always thought it was a lie they told me to keep me happy. and then you did all this for me, and i never actually thought that i’d leave the lab, but here i am outside of it. and it’s all thanks to you, papyrus.” He felt both very sad, and a little happy by what Sans had to say. The tears that currently fell from his friend’s cheeks were not tears of sadness, but ones of joy. He was thrilled with this turn of events, but didn’t really know what to do with this new information. He didn’t know if he was supposed to stop those tears or not. He decided to just hug him. It felt like the right course of action.

Eventually, the hug had ended, and he let Sans go back to looking up at the ceiling in awe. They probably still had time.

He didn’t want this adventure to end, but he knew that it would have to at some point. They were already as good as caught, so maybe one more destination would be okay.

“HEY SANS, AS SOON AS YOU’RE DONE HERE, I WANNA SHOW YOU MY ROOM REAL QUICK. MY HOUSE ISN’T TOO FAR AWAY, AND SINCE I GOT TO SEE YOUR ROOM, IT’S ONLY FAIR THAT I SHOW YOU MINE.” It made sense in his head at least. Sans took a break from looking up at the crystals above them to look at him.

*”okay, sounds good to me.”


	11. Sunshine Skeleton Adventure: Opening Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We should all congratulate the mini marshmallow before all his progress gets fucked to shit.

*”okay, sounds good to me.”

After looking up at the crystals above them for a bit, they decided that it’d be best if they got going. As much as both of them just wanted to sit there and watch the crystals forever, they still had one more spot to go, and it wasn’t that far away.

Also the floor was wet and it wasn’t really something that he wanted to keep sitting on. He wished he had had more time to plan this so he could have brought a blanket to sit on or something. As beautiful as he found Waterfall to be, he didn’t like how everything was always wet. He knew it couldn’t be helped, but it didn’t mean that he had to like it.

 Sans didn’t seemed to mind though. But that might’ve been only because he was so engrossed by what he could only assume were what stars looked like. At least he still had his crystal in his pocket. Now he had two things to remember their adventure by.

Sans seemed fine enough to walk again, but he’d have to carry him when they got to even more deep puddles. It was deep enough on him as it was, because it always left the bottoms of his shorts wet, but Sans was a lot shorter than him, so he’d end up just being completely soaked. And he didn’t even have clothes to change into because all of Papyrus’s would be way too big on him.

It took all of about three seconds into their journey to his house for Sans to latch onto his arm like he did when they were leaving the lab. He’d have to remember to be extra careful with how he walked so that Sans wouldn’t fall and trip again. As far as making jokes went, he wasn’t really the best at coming up with them on the fly, and he wasn’t sure how to cheer him up if he skinned his knee and started crying again.

All things considered, he was kinda a crybaby. But that was okay. Sometimes it was okay to cry, because bottling up emotions is bad. From what precious little time he spent with Sans, he kinda got the feeling that Sans did this a lot. But he was making progress in showing his emotion, and for that, he was proud of his new friend.

It probably would have been faster if he just carried him, but he wasn’t exactly sure how much walking around Sans got to do in the room of his. The two times that he visited him, he had wedged himself into the corner with his blanket and a book. He kinda looked like he had been there a while, and it didn’t really seem like he left his room all that often. Walking around a little with him would probably be good for him. He was lucky that his cool friend knew all the best places in the Underground to visit.

But he was also showing him one of the dampest places in the Underground and he didn’t have shoes. It wasn’t like Hotland where it was just a little dusty on the ground, or the lab that had incredibly clean floors. Stepping on wet could be an unpleasant experience. Maybe he should go back to carrying him.

“I CAN CARRY YOU IF YOU WANT, SANS. YOU DON’T HAVE SHOES AND THE FLOOR IS WET, I CAN’T IMAGINE IT’S A VERY PLEASANT EXPERIENCE.” He offered, looking down at the smaller bones who briefly stopped taking in the surroundings to look up at him.

*“i don’t really mind it, but if its not too much trouble then i’d be fine with you carrying me.” Had he given off the impression that it would be any trouble at all? He certainly hoped not. He wanted it so that Sans was having a great time, and if he thought that he was causing him trouble then he wouldn’t be having as good a time.

“IT’S NO TROUBLE AT ALL. YOU’RE VERY LIGHT SO IT’S NO PROBLEM AT ALL TO CARRY YOU.”

*”what? i’m not very light.”

“NONSENSE. YOU WEIGH NEARLY NOTHING.”

*”no. i weigh… a skeleTON.” He had to pause a moment before it clicked in his head. Sans had made a joke. The expression on his face just looked so proud of what he had accomplished, but it was quickly fading at the lack of an immediate answer. Papyrus made sure to fix this by giving him the laughs he deserved. Sans started laughing shortly after, clearly proud of what he had accomplished.

“NYEH HE HE! I DIDN’T KNOW YOU WERE SO HUMERUS SANS.”

*”thanks pap- wait… was that another skeleton joke?”

“YES IT WAS.” It was we received, because now that he knew for sure, Sans started giggling again. He was just glad that Sans was enjoying himself. He crouched down so that Sans could climb back onto his back again, standing back up slowly when Sans climbed onto his back. “BUT I DID MEAN WHAT I SAID. YOU’RE REALLY FUNNY.”

His compliment was met by him feeling Sans attempt to hide in his shoulder. He couldn’t help but laugh a little at the embarrassment of the baby bones. It wasn’t a mean kind of embarrassing, Sans was just a little shy is all and he might not have been used to so much positive attention. It would be good for him.

*”thanks papyrus.”

“YOU ARE VERY WELCOME, SANS”

Their quest continued on, and they were almost half way there, when he felt something terrible and indescribable in his soul. It was like something was going to go terribly terribly wrong. He could tell that Sans felt to too, just by the way that he tensed up. He gently squeezed his friends leg to reassure him. He’d pick up the pace so that they would without a doubt get to his house so he can show off his room before whatever misfortune was about to befall them.

He got to the door and quickly realized it was locked. He had a key somewhere. He knew he did. It must’ve just been in his pockets.

“I JUST HAVE TO SET YOU DOWN SO I CAN FIND MY KEY.” He said, gently letting his friend down. Sans stood close by, maybe a little too close, but he was probably just worried about all the newness around him. New could be scary and right now he was the most familiar thing to him. He understood it completely.

He rummaged through the pockets of his pants and pulled out a key. It went into the keyhole, but it did not unlock the door. It did not unlock the door because this was not the key to his house. This was the key that he had taken from his mother’s lab coat pocket. And it stuck in there and didn’t seem to be coming out any time soon. This was very bad.

It was so bad in fact, that Sans felt the need to step in to help. He tugged on his shirt to get his attention. He looked a little timid, but not quite as much as he did last time he tugged on his sleeve back at the lab when they got stuck in his room. He was glad he was feeling more confident in himself, but that was presently muted slightly by his current panic over breaking the door.

*”i might be able to get it out. but you gotta stand back a little.” He said, gently pushing him to the side away from the door. Papyrus couldn’t help but wonder what he was doing, as last time when he offered to use magic, he got closer to him, but now he wanted him further away. He could only assume he was going to use magic, because that’s what it sounded like last time right before he did his short cut thing that he never explained.

He kept quiet as he watched his friend concentrate on the door. His eyes glowed blue as he focused really hard on the key. Slowly, Sans raised his left hand. And then with one swift motion, he pulled it back, forcefully yanking the key out and pulling the door off its frame. It stayed up for not even a moment after the magic had let go of it, and it toppled to the spot where he would have been had Sans not pushed him out of the way. It even broke the little lock thing that was in the door clean off. The key was now dangerously close to the ledge, but it was out of the door.

His shock over the whole situation that had just gone down was short lived as it was quickly replaced with concern for his friend, who drew back and made a startled and almost even pained noise as he rubbed his eye sockets. Did he scare himself? Was he hurt? Was it both?

Quickly, he ran around the fallen door frame to Sans’s side to see if he was okay. And he did not look okay at all. He looked like he was about to cry. Not knowing what else to do, Papyrus hugged him. And that seemed to be enough to set Sans over and make him cry. He couldn’t really think off any more jokes to tell right now, so he’d just keep hugging him.

*”i broke your door.” Sans managed out in a small voice. And he sounded completely torn up over the matter.

“DON’T WORRY ABOUT IT. DOORS ARE FIXABLE. YOU’RE NOT HURT THOUGH, RIGHT?”

*”no, but my magic was cut off again. i didn’t mean to break your door, papyrus. it was an accident.”

“IT’S OKAY. YOU JUST NEED MORE PRACTICE THEN! WORRY NOT, BECAUSE I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL HELP YOU WITH YOUR MAGIC TRAINING! BUT LATER. RIGHT NOW I WANT TO SHOW YOU MY ROOM!” He said, scooping up Sans in his arms and carefully stepping over the broken door into his house.

He slipped off his boots, and then nudged them together neatly by the wall of the entrance way. He then walked into his house and went directly to his bedroom. It was sort’ve a joint effort between the two to get the door open, but regardless, they managed to do it.

“THIS IS MY ROOM! IF WE HAD MORE TIME, I’D SHOW YOU AROUND THE REST OF MY HOUSE, BUT I WANT TO MAKE SURE THAT YOU SAW MY ROOM FIRST BECAUSE IT’S THE COOLEST AND MOST IMPORTANT ROOM.” He set Sans down on his bed. Sans scanned around the room.

*”wow, you got a lot of cool stuff.”

“YOUR STUFF IS PRETTY COOL TOO! ITS ALL HIDDEN AND STUFF.”

*”that’s so if my magic ever gets out of control i don’t accidentally hurt someone.” Maybe he had said something he shouldn’t have, because Sans didn’t seem too keen on talking about himself just yet. Maybe he should change the subject.

“DO YOU LIKE MY BED? IT’S A RACECAR. ONCE WE GET THOSE LAST FEW SOULS, I’M GONNA GET A REAL ONE AND DRIVE IT EVERYWHERE REALLY FAST SO I CAN FEEL THE SUN IN MY HAIR!” He explained as Sans looked it over.

*”does that mean you cruise while you snooze?” Sans asked with a yawn and an attempt at him subtly rubbing his eye socket. He looked like he could fall asleep at any given moment.

“WHY YES! IT DOES! OH! AND I HAVE TO READ YOU THIS STORY SO YOU CAN ENJOY COMFY IT IS!” He said as he went over to his book case and pulled out his favorite bedtime story. Peekaboo Fluffy Bunny was a classic, and even if Sans had read it before, it was impossible not to enjoy.

He sat down next to him and started reading it to him. It took no more than the first few pages for Sans to doze off. Even if Sans’s feet were a little dirty, he’d tuck him into his bed and let him sleep for a bit. This was probably the biggest adventure he had ever gone on in his entire life, so it was probably pretty tiring. He deserved a nap.

 In the meantime, he’d put his book on the shelf. Maybe he’d work on a puzzle book while Sans snoozed for a bit and.

*”Comic Sans and Papyrus the Skeleton!”

Oh no.


	12. Sunshine Skeleton Adventure: Mad Moms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mom found out and now we're all fucked.

 

 

It was one thing for the little remote in her pocket to beep one and quickly. It was linked to her youngest’s magic, and sometimes it was triggered by him doing something simple as sneezing. Those bursts of magic were always very brief, no matter how uncontrolled they were. It was nothing to worry about. She’d do her rounds after she finished up here and she’d check on him then. That was in about half an hour, and seeing as there was nothing for him to hurt himself on and there shouldn’t be anyone in there with him at this time, she saw no reason to leave her project early.

She really wished that the circumstances had been better, because this was really no way to raise a child. It didn’t take a genius to see how differently Sans acted compared to his brother. Papyrus had gone out of his way to befriend everyone at the office, while Sans on the other hand, had made it his mission to push them as far away as he could manage. It really wasn’t healthy, and she could imagine the knowledge that his magic was far stronger than it should be and his stats worryingly low wasn’t helping the situation either. It seemed so unfair to make such a young boy deal with so much, and this whole situation just left her worrying about her youngest son’s future.

She knew she wasn’t the only one in this situation who felt the same. Looking across the table, she locked gazes with her husband, who looked concerned about it. She reached across the table and gently placed her hand on his reassuringly. As much as she worried, she could only imagine how Wingding felt. He was really such a gently soul, and she could only imagine how it felt to have their youngest pretend as if he had no idea as to what Wingding was trying to tell him. They both knew it was just his way of acting out, because Sans had never been one for the tantrums in which limbs were flailed about.

As much as it was a blessing to have two brilliant boys, Sans had so far made it his mission to go out of his way to learn all the little ways to make everyone’s lives more difficult. He was a very observant child, and it showed. If it weren’t something he frequently used against them, she would be more impressed with how clever he was. But seeing as they were less than favorable behaviors, it left them having to cautiously scold him and hope it didn’t trigger any magic episodes for him, and it seemed really unfair. More progress would probably be made if it weren’t for Sans’s downright refusal to cooperate, but blame couldn’t be placed solely on him. He was just a child, and an unhappy one at that. She just wished there was more that she could do for him.

For now she’d just focus on the task at hand. The sooner this was done, the sooner that she could go out and check on both of her sons. Papyrus had been wonderfully patient all week, and she felt bad for how boring this week had probably been for him. Usually the lab was so much livelier, but everyone had been putting the final touches on a lot of their projects and they were quickly approaching deadlines. He had insisted to come along regardless, but he had been wonderfully patient about it regardless. Perhaps they could take him out for a treat.

Now she was wondering how ethical it would be if she started rewarding Sans’s rare good behavior with little treats. It just felt wrong to do. Not to mention that Sans would quickly figure out the change and behavior on their end. And they’d absolutely be called out on it. That was just simply how he was, and he had shown no signs of changing, simply because he showed no signs of being sorry. But the blame mostly fell on her and her husband. After all, as brilliant as he was, Sans was just a child of four years old.  Funny how it was that he was giving not only them, but the entire staff at the lab a run for their money. Maybe she could read over more parenting books tonight and go back to spit balling ideas with her husband on how to remedy Sans’s behavioral problems.

It had probably only been about twenty minutes before the remote started going off again. The oddest part about that, was that it was consistent in power, and incredibly strong. The device that had been reluctantly placed on Sans’s head that had been connected to the remotes had no doubt activated at this point. It wasn’t something that they were glad to see, but at the very least it kept him safe from his own magic until they could go there and deal with the situation themselves.

Their work had been abandoned as it had gone from something so minor that it could be brushed off, to something that demanded their attention. They had been positive that they had figured out the reason as to why the episodes had happened, but it simply did not make sense as to why this would happen so suddenly. Last time they had checked up on him, he seemed fine. Perhaps he had a bad dream? That seemed to be one of the likely options at this point. None of the books in his room were really enough to invoke this strong of emotion. Regardless, they had to go see what exactly was the cause of all this and see if they could perhaps remedy this. Sans would no doubt need some sort of assistance, and maybe this time he would be willing to accept help.

Upon getting to his room, she had found that she had left her lab coat in her office. Luckily, Wingdings was quick to pull out his key and open the door. They both rushed in, and there was only a lump of blanket. He must be still asleep. Odds were that she was right, and this had simply just been a dream bad enough to accidentally trigger an episode outside of the dream. Regardless, it would be best if she woke him up from the dream. Having his magic cut off would have no doubt made it worse, seeing as it wasn’t really the most pleasant feeling out there.

But it wasn’t a very Sans feel when she went to gently shake the supposedly sleeping lump. Instead it felt like something that had no reason to be in there. He pulled the blanket back, and it seemed as though she was right. Instead of the child, she had found their oldest’s backpack. Now she was both worried and upset. She could hear a commotion of the scientists behind her as they all decided to search the lab. Instead, she was going to search for clues. For both their sakes, they had better still be in this lab, or she wasn’t going to be happy.

Call it a mother’s intuition, but if Papyrus’s unfinished homework was any indication as to where they were, they were in Waterfall. And knowing Papyrus, there were two spots where he’d most likely go to show his brother: Their home, or the Wishing Room. She’d keep her phone on her in case she was wrong and the two children were exploring more rooms in the lab, or should she find them herself.

She marched out of the lab with a look that anyone could describe as an angry mother. It was a look well known by many, and it was something that could strike fear into anyone’s heart. It was something that dealing with her boys, she had never thought that she would actually have to use. They were still so young, but they had broken a very important rule that they both knew and had no reason to break. The only thing that rivaled her anger right now was her worry. As soon as she could see both of her sons, that worry would disappear and then they would be properly punished.

No one stopped her on her march through Hotland and Waterfall. It wasn’t hard to imagine why. She was a woman on a mission, and even Papyrus’s little friend who had a record for starting fights that any sane monster would avoid stayed out of this one. She did make a valiant try, but even she could tell that this was not a fight that she wanted to get herself involved in.

The Wishing room would be her first stop. It was on the way to their house, and if they weren’t there, then she could just simply keep going. It wouldn’t be that big a deal. It was simply one stop along the way, but every moment that she was out here only proved to further her worry any anger.

However, it seemed as though they weren’t there, as once more her remote went off. Now she was more worried than she was angry. Anything that was causing him to have an episode in an uncontrolled environment wasn’t good at all. There was simply too much that he could accidentally hurt himself or others with while he was out here. This was absolutely grounds for worry.

Well if they weren’t here, than they were absolutely at their house. She knew Papyrus all too well than to assume otherwise at this point. Her pace had changed from a brisk and angry speed walk, to a near sprint. She couldn’t fully run, as Waterfall was just an overall wet place, and running would just mean slipping. Especially since there were puddles that she had to wade through, and running through water that deep was too awkward to be fast or efficient.

Her suspicions were confirmed when she saw a tiny little silver key gleam by the edge of the cliff. Normally, she’d assume that it must’ve fallen out of her pocket, because that was no doubt one of the keys she used in the lab, but she did not bring her lab coat home. So now she knew how Papyrus got in there. But that was not what told her that they were here. No.

The door that had been yanked clean off it’s handle did a fine job of that. This was not something that most ordinary monsters could do. She could only assume that from the remote going off earlier, that this was the most recent reason it went off. She knew how strong Sans’s magic was, so it wasn’t that strange to see it as his work.

But the real selling point that they were still here, was the fact that Papyrus had neatly put his boots away and she could see them from where she stood. Now was the moment she was dreading. She was going to have to be the bad guy, and she would be no doubt met with pouty eyes and stampy feet from Papyrus, and seeing as she had yet to properly punish Sans for anything, he was a complete wild card at this point. But still, she had to be the villain here, or else next time something could happen to one of them, and then there’d be serious consequences. It was better to punish them before things got out of hand.  She stepped into the entrance way and cleared her throat.

*“Comic Sans and Papyrus the Skeleton!” She scolded in a tone that was rarely heard ever. There was silence, before she saw the door open and only one of her sons come out. Oddly enough, he wasn’t wearing the hoodie he had been last she saw him. He looks sheepish, and already on the verge of tears. He knew he was in trouble, and that was obvious. His head hung as he walked down the hall to meet her in the entrance way.

*”Where’s your brother?” She asked, her voice showing that she was clearly not in the mood to be playing games. Papyrus’s eyes went from on the floor to up at her and genuinely confused. Had he really not put the pieces together until this point? She did suppose that all her and Wingding’s question avoiding probably didn’t help. Now that she was thinking about it, they had some growing up to do for the two of them. Avoiding dealing with problems didn’t really help at all, no matter how much it felt like it did.

*”Sans, where’s Sans?” She corrected, her tone no less stern than before.

“OH! SANS IS ASLEEP RIGHT NOW-“ He stopped, and looked over his shoulder at his room, and then continued in a quieter voice. “He got tired out from using his magic a bunch today so he’s having a nap. I promise that we were going to right back to the lab as soon as he woke up. But is he really my brother?” The glum attitude that he had prior to this conversation starting was long gone at this point. He was back to his chipper self as soon as he brought back up the fact that he did in fact have a brother.

*”Yes, he is your brother. We were waiting until his magic got more under control, and that his stats got higher before we reintroduced him to you. Now why did you even think that taking him out of not just his room, but his lab was a good idea?” Once more, his shoulders slumped and his head sank.

“Well he saw me working on my homework, and then he asked me about the Wishing Room, and then he looked so excited about it and he looked so sad and lonely before so I thought that he would like going on an adventure, so we went to the Wishing Room, but I gave him my hoodie first so that he wouldn’t get dripped on because it’s no fun being dripped on and I carried him because he scraped his knee when we were leaving the lab and I didn’t want him to be sad so I ended up carrying him to the Wishing Room, and also we saw Undyne and she gave us both a ride over the gap at the same time and I helped Sans be not scared even though they accidentally ended up popping off my legs on the way over, then I thought that since we were all the way out here that it would only be fair if he saw my room because I got to see his room so that’s why we’re all the way out here and still not back at the lab.” He took a deep breath to recover from the tale he told her with only a single breath. It was quite impressive to listen to. It seemed as though they had gone on quite the adventure.

 It didn’t make them any less in trouble than they already were, but it was indeed quite the adventure. And quietly, she’d be glad that her son broke the rules just this once. It’d be her little secret, but she’d still be proud that he did this for someone he didn’t know up until recently was his little brother. That was just how Papyrus was, and just by the sound of it, it sounded like they had a good time.

*”And Sans is in your room right now sleeping?” She asked, making sure before she went in all the way. He boots were put next to her son’s and then she walked into their house properly.

“Yes! Is he really my brother? Like really really?” Papyrus seemed really excited about the idea of having a little brother. It kinda reminded her of the night Sans was born and the joy that it brought him when it finally sunk in that he was a big brother. It seemed as though not even the fact that they were both in incredible amounts of trouble was enough to dampen his spirits now.

*”Yes, really really. I’m sorry we had to keep him a secret from you up until this point, but we had every intention to reintroduce you two as soon as Sans had everything more under control magic wise, and maybe if possible, found a safe way to raise his stats. He’s a lot more… delicate compared to kids his age.” And really, kids younger than him. It’s not uncommon for babies to be born with low hp, but usually it was something they gained with age, but Sans unfortunately did not. She still held hope that it still would rise at least a little bit.

She pushed the door open, and there was her youngest. He looked so happy all curled up in his brother’s bed. It was rare to see him look this happy, because she knew that whenever he saw her or the other scientists, he purposefully put on the sourest face he could manage. But regardless, it was nice to see him in this good a mood. Papyrus followed her in, climbing onto the hood of his bed to get a better look at his brother.

“Wowie. I can’t believe I’m a big brother. I’m going to be the best big brother ever and I’m going to show him how to do puzzles better than anyone just like me! Nyeh heh heh.” It seemed as though he had big plans now that he was a big brother. She went over to the side of the bed and scooped up the baby bones in his brother’s oversized hoodie in her arms. This was probably the only time that he ever not only accepted being picked up by her, but curled into her arms since he was an actual baby. It was nice.

*”I’m sure you already are, but first, we need to find a fitting punishment for this whole adventure you two had. You had the entire lab worried sick. We’ll discuss it on the way over.” Papyrus responded with a whine and a little bit of a stampy foot, but it seemed as though he knew that this was unavoidable, and didn’t argue it.

Hopefully Sans would be the same.


	13. Sunshine Skeleton Adventure: Tantrums

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The jelly bean is pissed.

Waking up, he found that he was back in his room. It was disappointing in almost every sense of the word. The only thing that wasn’t disappointing, was the fact that he was still in the hoodie that Papyrus lent him. It was a very comfy hoodie, and it reminded him of that adventure that him and his new friend had. It was a shame that it had to end so soon, and that was probably his fault. If he hadn’t fallen asleep like that, then they could’ve spent more time playing before they had to go back.

Hopefully they made it back before they got busted. He’d feel awful if he got Papyrus in trouble because he put them behind schedule by falling asleep like that. He easily could’ve just waited to get back to his room before he fell asleep, but Papyrus’s bed was so comfy, and he might’ve used his magic a little too much on their little trip. Mostly it was needed, but at the same time he did overdo it. He didn’t need to break the door like that, but even though Sans ended up throwing the door clean off the hinges, Papyrus didn’t seem to be mad about it at all.

Papyrus was just someone he couldn’t understand why he did things, but he liked it. Papyrus was nice to him, and he knew that it wasn’t because he was afraid of upsetting him because of what he might do. He just did it because he didn’t want him to be sad. He was different than everyone he had interacted to until this point, and it was something that he was grateful for. He really looked forward to seeing him again.

That is, unless they were caught and this wasn’t just Papyrus bringing him back so that he could rest. The scientists were always a bunch of kill joys that never let him have any fun. They were always worried about stupid things like him losing control over his magic. He had his stupid headband, so they could easily just make it so he couldn’t use his magic before anything happened. They had done it twice already today, so they knew how to do it and it was easily at their command. Their fear was stupid and pointless. He wasn’t even sure if he had actually hurt anyone.

Well, there were rumors that he had overheard from two doctors that he had convinced that he could not understand sign language that he was the one that gave Dr. Wingding that nasty looking crack on his head. It seemed as if they almost wanted him to know. Though it was possible that they hadn’t put the pieces together that one of the doctors on staff that was frequently in charge of taking care of him spoke exclusively in sign language. It was obvious anyways, because they kept looking over at him to see if he was listening, or if he was going to do the same to them, or whatever it was that they thought a four year old with really strong magic would do to jerks that were really bad at telling when him acting difficult and when he genuinely didn’t know.

But he was pretty sure that the rumor was a lie, though he’d never bothered to check. With all the time he had on his hands, and how few people he had spent time with, he could probably easily tell if Dr. Wingding was lying to him. He wasn’t a good liar in the first place, but he got really nervous when he got called out on it. Getting information from him wasn’t exactly that hard. Even if he didn’t say it outright, there was a lot you could pick up from him trying to cover his tracks.

Luckily for the doctor, he didn’t really care. He knew his magic was really strong, and that was really all that he needed to know as to why he was in this situation. Every single doctor there was always so careful around him, so it was obvious that he was here for a good reason, whatever it was. But it didn’t mean that he had to like it in any way. He had no intention on not showing his displeasure in being in this situation.

If how nervous the doctors around him always seemed to be, it didn’t matter if he was uncooperative. He probably was never going to leave this place. No progress was being made to make whatever it was that made it so they all were so afraid of him other than the headband, and he still had magic outbursts. The headband wasn’t even that new, so it felt as if they weren’t even trying anymore. So why should he even bother helping? His efforts were better spent making things more difficult for them rather than wasting time on progress that wouldn’t come.

Speaking of wasting time, the door opened and in stepped two doctors. One of which was Dr. Wingding, and he didn’t look happy. It seemed as though they had gotten busted. Hopefully Papyrus didn’t get in too much trouble. Though that was probably in vain, if Dr. Wingding was here, that would mean that Dr. Aster was probably out there scolding Papyrus. As his parents, they were the head doctors. It wasn’t really surprising that Dr. Wingdings was the one here to try to punish him. He was kind of a pushover. Dr Aster had a lot shorter patience. Her visits were boring, because she was a lot harder to play his little games with. Dr. Wingding was so much easier to mess with.

*”can i help you? my clock’s not slow, is it? you shouldn’t be showing up for another hour or so.” Sans said, playing dumb. Dr Wingding did not look like he was willing to play games today, but it wouldn’t stop him from trying.

“You know why we’re here ahead of schedule, Sans. We’re here because you broke the one rule that we-“ He signed sternly, he stopped paying attention to the doctor as he lost interest. He could already know what they were going to say. “He was dangerous and leaving the room was extremely dangerous and he was to never do it again”. This was already something that he knew very well. Restating the obvious was a waste of everyone’s time. He found this time was better spent fiddling with the crystal that was still in his pocket. Just touching it made him think of his adventure with his new friend to the Wishing Room. It was nice.

But apparently him reminiscing on his little adventure was enough to get his souvenir noticed. As looking up, it seemed as though his own subtle movements had been enough to get him caught. The doctors had noticed that there was something in his pocket. In the time it had taken for him to stop paying attention to them and instead on the crystal, Dr. Wingding had closed the gap between them and was now crouched down next to him to try to see what was in his pocket.

“Sans, what’s in your pocket.” His hand tightened around the crystal at the question. He pulled his hand inside of the oversized sleeve of Papyrus’s jacket.

*”i don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Sans.”  
*”i don’t know what you’re talking about. i don’t have anything. leave me alone.” He said, trying to pull away from him, but there was nowhere to go, as his spot in the corner had betrayed him.

As weak as Dr. Wingding looked, it seemed as though he had been strong enough to at least wrestle a crystal from a four year old child who was doing his best to keep it from him. But getting it from him wasn’t the entirety of the problem that they were going to have with this. But rather the reaction that they were going to get from Sans now that his new treasure had been taken from him.

The doctor that had been the first victim, as the pen was yanked from his hands and used to messily scribble over the notes on the clipboard. He didn’t care about the ripping that he heard as the pen did more tearing to the paper than actual scribbling. But soon even that wouldn’t matter as the clipboard ended up pinned to the ground by the pen.

The doctor that was previously holding the clipboard had fled screaming, and the glowing blue eyes of the angrily crying child had focused on Dr. Wingding, who stood his ground, despite the fact that he could see him shake. Or it could’ve been him, it was hard to tell at this point. But then there came a beep, and he knew what was going to happen next.

There was that same familiar pinching feeling before that really cold feeling behind his eyes. And he hated it.  He hated it so much. He already knew that he couldn’t get it back by wrestling it from him. He couldn’t get it back from him before. He couldn’t get it back and he was so mad about it and he wasn’t sure if it was about not being able to get it back, or if it was because he had it taken away.  Not knowing really what else to do, he just pulled himself into Papyrus’s hoodie in hopes that he’d get the message that he was done talking to him and just leave. He had never actually managed to be scolded up until this point, and he hated it.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, and he made his best attempt to pull himself away, but he’d peek his head out a little to see what that jerk had to say. It was hard to make out what was being told to him, but he could make out “back”, “hours”, “own good”, and “love”. He had no idea what he meant, nor did he care. He stayed quiet in response and simply pulled his head back into his friend’s hoodie.

Though the hatred that he felt, he heard a sigh, and then there was more silence. It wasn’t long before he heard the sound of the door close. Good, he didn’t want to talk to him anymore. He was glad he finally got the message. He’d spend the entirety of the next few hours, and he’d sure to make it just as hard for whoever ended up being stuck having to check up on him. He could already tell it was going to be Dr. Aster, but it didn’t matter. He didn’t get to play his game this time, and he knew he wouldn’t get to play his game with her anyways. His day must’ve been too fun up until now.

Stupid doctors don’t let him have any fun.


	14. Sunshine Skeleton Adventure: Mad Moms 2: Electric Boogaloo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Papyrus wasn't there, she would've fuckin dropped that assistant and it wouldn't have just been a verbal thrashing.

He knew why he was in trouble, but it didn’t mean that he had to like it. No desserts and no freedom to roam around the lab for a week really sucked. He loved dessert and following his parents around the lab was boring. They all talked about science that was so complex that he probably wasn’t ever going to understand it. It might’ve well have been another language, because he didn’t understand a word of any of it. Even when he looked at the blueprints for the thing they were working on, it didn’t really make a lot of sense to him. It just kinda looked like a big ball with a lot of wires and tubes coming out of it. And that was all he could make out of the garbled nonsense on the paper. The rest just kinda stayed in his brain as machine and that was much sense as he could make out of any of it.

But it didn’t really matter if any of it made sense to him, because he wasn’t working on it. He was simply being punished so he had to stay there and listen to them as they talked about cooling down whatever it was they were talking about. He wasn’t entirely sure what it was yet, but he really hoped that they’d find a good way to do it, because it sounded like it was really important just by how they were saying it.

They also talked about finding a good spot to put it. It must be really big for them to have this much trouble finding a spot for it. They kept talking about having to tear things down, and maybe dig things up so that they could have space for this thing. He couldn’t help but wonder a little what they were talking about, but he remembered that these were scientists so that he’d only end up with lots of sciencey  mumbo jumbo. That wouldn’t help him any in understanding this, so he decided that his efforts would be better focused on being bored so that this punishment would actually work and probably be over faster.

But his boredom was soon interrupted by one of the new guys walking though the part of the lab they were in. He didn’t look to happy about something. It must’ve been whatever was on that clipboard, because he was staring down at it angrily. He looked like he could use some cheering up, and he was just the skeleton to do it. Or if not, he’d give it his best shot.

The new guy was close enough so that he was pretty sure that he wouldn’t get in trouble for going to talk to him. Besides, they weren’t doing anything that was potentially dangerous, because if they were, he wouldn’t be in there. They always locked the doors when they’re doing dangerous things and mom said that they were still in the planning phase of whatever they were doing. So all they were doing was just boring talking, so there was nothing wrong with him going over and doing some talking of his own. He might even end up helping him out and then he’d still be going along with his punishment, but also having fun.

“HEY WHAT SEEMS TO BE THE PROBLEM?” Papyrus asked as he went over to the unhappy scientist. Now that he was closer, he could see that there was a hole in the middle of the clipboard. That seemed like a really odd place for a hole to be, and it was big enough that he could fit his finger through it. Now that seemed like a very good thing to be mad about. He would probably have to get a whole new clipboard because it’d just rip the paper if he wrote over the part with a big hole in it.

“Oh, I just have to rewrite some notes and find a new clipboard. Dr Wingding might be a brilliant man, but that doesn’t stop him from making bad decisions.” The assistant grumbled as he continued to look at his clipboard and not bothering to look up.

“DID SOMETHING GO WRONG? IS DAD OKAY?” He could see the look of regret as he seemed to hesitate a bit. That was worrying. If he was okay then there would be no need to hesitate, right?

“Yeah, Dr. Wingding is fine. He just made someone very unhappy and he was more than willing to show that he was unhappy by ruining my note, clipboard, and a perfectly good pen.” He said, lamenting over the lost items as he looked them over.

“Listen kid, you really need to listen to you parents when they say stay out of a room. I’m lucky that his magic restraints kicked in when they did, or I might’ve ended up like my clipboard. It’s really not safe to be in that room. That kid is a real danger to everyone around him.”  The assistant said, crouching down to his level to explain this to him on a more eye to eye level. He couldn’t possibly be talking about Sans. Sans might not have had the best grasp on magic, but he tried his best, and he didn’t want to hurt anyone. He was just a little clumsy with him magic because it was strong and he was just a baby bones. There was no way that he was talking about the same person. It had to be a different room.

He felt her behind him before he heard her clear her throat loudly. It was the kind of feeling that you get when you just knew there was going to be serious trouble. It was an unsettling feeling and it felt a lot like the feeling that he got when he was on his way to his house with Sans earlier.

He dared to peek behind him, and his suspicions were correct. Behind him stood his mother, and she was not pleased in the least. He could feel that she was angry and that meant that there was going to be trouble.

But her stare wasn’t on him. It went past him and went straight at the assistant that was currently crouched down to his level. When he noticed that it was him who was in trouble, the assistant shot up so that he was once more standing up straight. He knew he was in trouble. They both did. Though they weren’t exactly for yet.

*”So. Who exactly is a danger to everyone around him? Because you’re surely not talking about my son. You know, the very frail one who’s magically gifted and only _four_. Because it’s never a good idea to talk about a child that way, even if he’s not here to hear you. I don’t know exactly what you did to earn his hatred so quickly, but there’s a difference between being a child who’s acting out, and an adult who’s bullying a child. Might I remind you that you were not the only candidate for this job. And if you’re not willing to act like an adult, I’m more than willing to find someone who will. Do I make myself clear?” That was a lot sterner than the talk that he was given. He had never actually seen his mother this mad about something. She could be pretty scary when she wanted to, and it seemed like the assistant agreed with him on this one. He was practically shaking as she addressed him with her very serious tone.

“Y-yes ma’am, Dr. Aster, ma’am.” He said, and it kinda reminded him a little of when he was watching the Royal Guards train. It was kinda funny because his mom wasn’t the head of the Royal Guards, so that wasn’t really the right way to address her. But he did anyways and had he not been still a little caught off guard by his mother coming to his brother’s defence so fast, a few giggles might’ve slipped out.

His mother gave a nod of the head and the assistant scurried off into another room. And once he was gone, his mother crouched down to his level, placing her hands on his shoulders.

*”I’m sorry you had to see that, Papyrus. Your brother has a tendency to act out when he’s not happy, and he’s probably still upset about the fact that your adventure was cut short. Sometimes he gets a little carried away and scares some of the other doctors that work here, but he never hurts anyone. He just does things like ruin notes and maybe the occasional shove, but he doesn’t hurt people when he acts like that. You’ve seen for yourself, he’s a good kid. He’s just a little bit of a Grumpy Gus sometimes and even though no one gets hurt, he still scares some of the people who work here. But you know that he’s still good even if he can act like a real pain in the butt some times. Don’t let any of the things that some of the doctors say change that. And if you do catch ‘em saying things like that, you come and tell me, and I’ll have a little chat with ‘em, alright?”

“ALRIGHT, BUT IS HE GOING TO GET FIRED? I MEAN HE IS A MEANIE FOR TALKING ABOUT SANS LIKE THAT, BUT MAYBE HE COULD JUST WORK IN ANOTHER PART OF THE LAB WHERE HE DOESN’T HAVE TO BE NEAR SANS.” She chuckled a little.

*”I never actually had the power to fire him in the first place. He’s one of your father’s assistants, not mine. Though I will have a word with him later about the little chat we had to have. He’ll probably have to go back to sorting reports and such until he’s ready to prove that he’s grown up enough not to bully little baby bones behind their backs.” She said, giving a gentle pat to his shoulders before standing back up.

*”Speaking of your father, why don’t we go see what he’s up to. I’m sure you’ll have much more fun in his office than you will out here.” Odds were he’d have equal amounts of fun, because he had forgotten his puzzle books at home, and so he’d just be sitting there bored as his dad did his science work. But that’s how punishments worked.

“OKAY.”


	15. Sunshine Skeleton Adventure: Puzzle Prep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing's grosser than being eight and seeing your parents smooch. Or whatever the skeleton equivalent of smooching is

 

 

It was just as he had predicted. It was equally boring in his father’s office as it was out there on the lab floor with his mom. Even worse he had to see them be all gross and in love and signing in their gross lovey dovey parenty way at each other before they parted ways. It wasn’t so much bad that they were in love, it was more so gross to see them all lovey-dovey and junk. It was kinda embarrassing too. He was pretty sure that if they had noses they would have gone after the nuzzle nose championship title, and if that wasn’t gross, he wasn’t sure was.

But at least his dad gave him papers and a pencil to draw on while he worked on whatever science-y thing that he worked on. He wasn’t even sure what he did, but it was science and it wasn’t even the fun kind. It was just boring science that was basically just math all the time. At least mom sometimes made cool robot things sometimes, and sometimes she made things explode. And that was a lot cooler than all the boring number stuff that his dad did.

Wait. It wasn’t just his dad anymore, he was also Sans’s dad. It was still so exciting to think that he had his very own little brother now. It was hard to wrap him mind around it, but it was still very true. Maybe he could work on making him some puzzles and then show him how to do them. Well he wouldn’t show him how to do it, but rather tell him how to do it. It wouldn’t be fun to just do it for him, and he’d only do it if he ended up getting really stuck. And that’d only be until he got the hang of it, and then he could handle it all by himself. But it’d be his job as his super cool big brother to show him how to do puzzles, even if they were just little ones on paper.

For some reason, he felt like he had done this already. Odd, he had never tried to show Sans how to do a puzzle. Well he had let him watch while he did a few puzzles, and he offered to let him try, but he said he’d rather just watch. Sans was kinda an odd kid, but thinking back, it must’ve been because he was embarrassed that he didn’t know how to do puzzles. But it was completely understandable, because he was still a baby bones after all, and he had a cool and understanding big brother now who was willing to teach him important things like puzzles.

He didn’t know when the next time he’d get to see Sans was, but he wanted to be ready with a bunch of puzzles for him, so he’d be great at them and not have to be embarrassed. He’d put in lots of easy puzzles, like mazes and word scrambles and maybe one of those maze things where it had more than one entrance but they all overlap and you have to find the right entrance. If he did really good at those ones, maybe he’d bring in his puzzle book and they could do one together and it’d be great. He’d never had an assistant to do puzzles with. The very idea was exciting.

He’d be sure to reassure him that it was okay if he got stuck on a junior jumble. Those were nearly impossible to do. He was purposefully staying away from those for now because Sans simply wasn’t ready. Those were too advanced for him right now. They’d have to stick to easy puzzles. He was pretty sure that he heard his mom say that he was four, and even if they had junior in the name, junior jumbles were far too complex for a baby bones. It would only serve to discourage him and that was the opposite of what he wanted to do.

Needless to say, his work was flawless. In his professional puzzle making opinion, these were some of his best puzzles yet. That just made him all the more excited to show Sans, because even if he wasn’t very well versed in puzzles, he was going to love these for sure. He was going to see them and know just how much love and care had been put into these puzzles, and then they were going to have a great time solving them.

Two whole pages had been jam packed with puzzles, but it was at that point that his pencil had decided that now was a good time to break. It was a little rude, but he wouldn’t be too made at it. It worked hard up until that point, so it deserved a little break.

But jokes aside, he needed to sharpen his pencil again so he could continue his work. Much like himself, his father kept his things very organized, and he would no doubt have a pencil sharpener on his desk next to his pencil holder.

Naturally he was right. It sat there right next to his pencil holder and a little blue crystal that looked a lot like the one that Sans had gotten from their little adventure. His dad wouldn’t mind if he just used it really quick and then put it-

When did his dad get a crystal that looked like Sans’s?

“HEY DAD, WHERE DID YOU GET THIS CRYSTAL? AND WHEN? BECAUSE I DON’T THINK I EVER SAW IT ON YOUR DESK BEFORE.” He genuinely asked. His dad stopped for a moment, before setting down the marker in his hand back into its intended spot. He looked a bit nervous as he took a step away from the white board filled completely with numbers.

“Well, you see, it’s not mine. I’m simply holding onto it for a few hours as punishment, so Sans can learn that his actions have consequences. Think of it as how we took away your wandering and dessert privileges. He’s a lot younger than you, so a few hours seemed like it would be good enough for the time being.” His father signed. But it didn’t really sit right with him.

After all, Sans was just going along with what he had suggested. Papyrus had been the one that encouraged them going out and the whole ordeal was his idea and he had made everyone worry with his actions and he was the big brother so the responsibility all fell on him.

“BUT IT WAS MY IDEA AND HE HAD NO PART IN THE MATTER. HE SHOULDN’T BE PUNISHED AT ALL!” He protested. And then his dad put on his stern dad face. One that he had seen very few times, and most of those situations had to do with him not wanting to drink his milk or do his homework.

“I know you care about your brother, Papyrus, but he knew what he was doing when he was doing it. And what you both did was dangerous, so that’s why you’re both being punished. He’ll get his crystal back when we bring him his supper in a few hours. But until then the crystal stays here.” He still didn’t like the fact that his brother was in trouble because of him. There had to be some sort of way that he could talk his dad into letting Sans get his crystal back sooner, because Sans was kinda a crybaby and this was probably making him really upset not to have it, and he couldn’t have his little brother cry over something that he could prevent. He wouldn’t be a good big brother if he just let this happen.

“BUT I’M THE ONE WHO MADE HIM DO IT. AND I’M WHY WE WERE OUT SO LATE BECAUSE WE WERE ONLY GONNA GO TO THE WISHING ROOM AND THEN SINCE WE WERE SO CLOSE TO HOME I THOUGHT THAT IT’D ONLY BE FAIR IF HE SAW MY ROOM BECAUSE I SAW HIS ROOM SO THIS ISN’T SANS’S FAULT AT ALL AND PLUS HE WAS REALLY WELL BEHAVED THE ENTIRE TIME AND HE ONLY PULLED THE DOOR OFF THE HANDLE ACCIDENTALLY AND HE ONLY DID THAT BECAUSE HE WAS TRYING TO GET THE KEY OUT BECAUSE I PUT THE WRONG KEY IN THE DOOR AND IT GOT STUCK SO HE SHOULDN’T BE PUNISHED AND SHOULD GET HIS CRYSTAL BACK RIGHT NOW.” It felt like it was a very sound argument from his end, and he was proud of just how good a job he had done for his baby brother’s case. And even if he didn’t get along with that other scientist, that didn’t mean that he couldn’t behave. Maybe it was just a misunderstanding with the two and they could just talk this over. But Sans really was a good kid.

“Papyrus, I know that you don’t like this, but you need to accept this. If you can’t, then maybe I’ll have to change my plans I had so that you won’t get to eat supper with your brother, and instead have to stay with your mother while I bring it to him instead, and instead you’ll have to eat with your boring old parents.”

“WAIT, ARE YOU SAYING THAT I’M GONNA GET TO EAT SUPPER WITH SANS?” He missed the second part because of this incredibly exciting news. He’d get to see him a lot sooner than he had thought. They could eat and do puzzles at the same time.

“Only if you behave.”

“I CAN DO THAT. I’LL BE ON BETTER THAN MY BEST BEHAVIOR!” He promised. After all, Sans shouldn’t be punished twice for something that Papyrus did. As the greatest big brother ever, he would not allow such a thing to happen! This was going to be the best supper of Sans’s life and Papyrus was going to make sure that it was so.


	16. Sunshine Skeleton Adventure: Solo Adventures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The small salty skeleton is on a mission.

Most of the time, Sans didn’t really have any reason to leave his room. There was nothing for him out there, and he had no real motivation to do so.  Everything he needed was in his room or brought to him, and he really had no interest in other monsters. Content was close to what you could call how he felt about his situation. He knew that there was more that he was missing out on, but all in all he was pretty alright with his situation.

Papyrus had shown him a lot that day, and he was really amazed at all the stuff he had been missing. He was still thinking about what had happened already that day, and how many great memories had been made with him and his new found brother. It felt like it gave what he was about to do more reason, and by association, made him upset all over again.

The crystal Papyrus had given him to remember their trip to the Wishing Room was no longer in his position. He knew that Dr. Wingding had it in his possession, and he had no idea as to why he had taken it from him outside of the obvious reason to just make him angry and upset. Because it was just a crystal, and even though it meant a lot more to him emotionally, it was just that to the scientists. They could easily get one of their own without taking it from him. So either they were doing test on how anger effected his magic, or they were just really big jerks. He had feelings it was both.

He had done it once already today, and it was just him this time. It was a lot easier when it was just him on his own. And that made a lot of sense, seeing as it was over less than half of what he had to do when Papyrus was there with him. But he could help but feel a little sad at the fact that it was him all by himself this time, and that Papyrus was not here to go on this adventure with him.

Not only would the company have been appreciated, but it would have also made it a lot easier to find his goal. This whole lab was mostly unfamiliar territory for the young bones, and he really didn’t have a lot of time. He could be caught at any point, and then he’d be sent right back to his room, and he wasn’t sure how many times he could actually take his little shortcuts through the door. Even if it was just him, it was still a taxing little trick.

But now was not the time to think of how his mission could go wrong, now was the time to figure his next course of action. Just standing around on the wrong side of his door looking dazes and lost wasn’t going to do anything for him trying to get back his crystal. Exploration seemed to be his best course of action, but he’d have to be careful not to be caught. Every door would have to be opened with upmost caution, as not to be caught. It’d be just like that game he played with the doctors sometimes. The one where he hid and cause genuine panic to the doctors, and then giggle at the colourful language that he caused as a result.

It’d be a little different, because good hiding spots would be spur of the moment things, but he’d keep an eye out for good spots as he walked, just in case. It wouldn’t hurt to be overly cautious in this case. And caution he needed to have, because as light as he was and as quietly he was trying to walk, it didn’t stop his boney little feet from quietly clacking against the hard floor of the lab. He made sure to stop at every sound that he thought he heard. No doubt there would be people looking for him right now, as he heard his headband beep, and usually this meant that he was up to something, and that someone should go check on him.

On the other hand, though, it didn’t cut off his magic, so it was equally as likely that they could’ve just brushed it off as nothing. Hopefully it was the latter, because this was tricky enough as it was without having people actively looking for him. His hiding skills may have been great, but it was hard to hide when they already knew where you were. He could lie about a lot of things, but you couldn’t just lie to someone to their face about how you in fact not there, but somewhere else.

He hid behind one of the big tables in the hall he was in. He had to take a moment, and think out a plan of attack. Just looking in every room would take too long, and would no doubt get him caught before he had the chance to find his lost prize. He had to think like a jerk scientist. If he wanted to keep something from someone, even if they were all locked up, he’d put it in a room as far from them as possible. So it had to be on the far end of the facility in a room there.

About ten minutes into his whole adventure, he was all turned around and his legs were getting tired. This lab was too winding and too big. He wasn’t even sure if he was going forward anymore, but he did know that he was tired and he was probably nowhere near his room anymore. He was done wandering on his quest, and now he was just going to start checking rooms for the crystal. Just walking around aimlessly in these big stupid empty hallways wasn’t getting him anywhere but lost.

The door needed a little persuasion in order to open, but he managed to open it. The room was seemingly empty, and that just meant that it’d be easier for him to search this big empty room for his lost prize.

Well, it wasn’t really empty. There were tons of big machine things, but there wasn’t any other monsters there, so it was empty as far as he was concerned. It was a little weird that the lights were still on and there weren’t any doctors there, but at the same time, the doctors weren’t very bright, so he’d just ignore this fact. They were probably left on by accident, and that just meant that this was going to be easier for him.

The machines were really big, and really cool to look at. He didn’t know what it did, but he bet it was cool. Maybe he’d come back here and take the time to actually look at it after he found his little crystal. But for now he’d simply climb through it so that he could get over to the other side of the room faster, because he had to be smart with his energy and couldn’t afford to get tuckered out so early on his quest with no results.

But he stopped dead in his track when something he hadn’t expected. The machine roared to life with him in the middle of all of it. His magic kicked in, slowing a mechanism from hitting him, but even his own magic wasn’t enough. The fear seemed to keep the rest of him completely frozen solid. This was it. This was how he died. Only a glimpse of happiness, and without getting to see his brother again. He didn’t want to die, but he was powerless to stop it.

Before the mechanism could hit him, bones shot out of the ground next to him, and jammed it in placed. The whole machine made a loud and terrible noise as it could not continue its intended path, and the bones next to him groaned under the strain put on them by the sheer force from the mechanism even if it was slowed the amount it had already been.

Looking around, the whole machine had been forcible stopped by magic. And it wasn’t his magic doing it. Even in his worst episodes, he had a vague knowledge of what he was doing, and he only stopped the one that was his immediate concern. Someone else was doing this.

He quickly felt a feeling that was like his soul was being grabbed directly. And then without even moving his feet, he was pulled out of the machine. It was like he was gliding, and if it hadn’t been as scary a situation that it had been, he might’ve even found it to be fun.

A pair of shaky but firm arms met him, and pulled him into a tight hug. There was too much going on for him to even be upset about the sudden touch. He barely processed the tired sign the machine behind him made as it powered down. And only after could he focus on who exactly was holding him. He shakily managed to push himself loose from the hug enough so that he could see their face.

It was Dr. Aster.

Had she been the one to stop the machine for him. The most notable thing that he noticed, was that she now had a massive crack that went down from her right eye socket. Or her left eye socket? His right, her left. Either way she had a massive crack and he could only assume it was because she had used too much energy stopping it?

Well he had broken the rules, and she had gotten hurt doing so. He was ready for whatever she was going to say. Because she was one of the doctors, and the doctors were jerks, and even if she had just saved his life, she probably had some dumb doctor reason for doing so.

*”I’m so glad you’re okay. You have no idea how scared I was for a second there, but you’re safe. My little boy is safe. You’re not hurt are you?” She asked, the fact that she sounded like she was on the verge of tears, but she didn’t sound upset. She sounded happy, even though she was so badly injured.

*”yeah, but what about you? your face has a big crack on it. it’s because you had to force the machine to stop, wasn’t it? you’re not mad that you got hurt because of me?” He asked out, completely caught off guard by how not stern she was being with him. He wasn’t exactly fond of the doctors, but he didn’t want anyone to be hurt because of him.

*”How could I be mad when my son is safe? So what if I got a little roughed up, if it meant my little boy got out of it safely, I would have done it ten times over.” She had always been the one who scolded him for playing his little games, and sure she had told him that she loved him, but this time he really felt it. He didn’t even need her to say the words. She didn’t need to, because he could feel it.

*”i’m so sorry, mom. i didn’t want you to get hurt because of me. i just wanted to get back the crystal that papyrus gave me.” Was he crying? He had done a lot of crying today, and it didn’t seem as though his crying was done yet. The shaky arms that were around him pulled him back into the close hug that he was in before. He didn’t fight it this time. It felt right, and it felt nice.

*”It’s okay, I’ve already forgiven you. I’ll talk to your father and see if I can get him to give you your crystal back early. But for now, how about I take you back to your room and I can read you a story. You can have a little nap before supper. How’s that sound?” She asked, her voice gentle and only slightly wavering.

*”okay mom.”


	17. Sunshine Skeleton Adventure: Mother's Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aster is still and forever will be over the moon that Sans finally called her mom

To say she felt awful would be an understatement. It seemed like every bit of her body was throbbing, and ached numbly, and her head felt like it would just crack open. She had only been made aware of the actual crack in her skull when Sans pointed it out, but it wasn’t all that surprising a development. But it wasn’t really a weakness that she could show at the moment. It was one of those jobs that came with being a mom, where you had to ignore your own well-being to make sure that your baby is okay. And right now he needed her to be strong for him.

But at the same time, she was just so glad that Sans was okay. He had been so lucky that she had seen the bright orange of her oldest son’s hoodie that he was currently wearing amidst the machine’s hammers and gears. What had possessed him to crawl into that machine was beyond her but luckily, she had a feeling that he wouldn’t be climbing into anything like that anytime soon.

The thing that stuck out the most out of all of this, was that Sans finally called her mom. After all this time it finally happened. Normally she was just Dr Aster, and it was always said with such distain. She couldn’t blame him for that either. He was stuck in this position because and him, and she had always been usually the one who had to scold him. Wingding had to bring someone in, because Sans would simply ignore him as he saw fit, and had a nasty habit of scaring interpreters out of his room when he decided that he wanted to make things difficult.

But right now he was like a completely different kid. There was no trace of the kid who threw tantrums and frequently ruined anything that they brought into his room just because he could. No trace of how he learned all the little traits of the doctors that interacted with him just so that he could exploit them to his amusement and then giggle at their reaction.

Right now he was just a small little kid, who was scared out of his mind and crying apologies into her work shirt. She simply bounced him gently as she held him close and shushed him gently. It was rare that he didn’t put up a ton of resistance to even the slightest touch, and right now he was clinging onto her for comfort. 

The boy’s room wasn’t too far from the room where the machine was. It was just around a couple of corners, and then they were right back to his room. His crying hadn’t really stopped, but it had only been a few minutes since they left the work floor. Though he did seem like he was calming down a little. Maybe he had just been tiring himself out. It had been a very eventful day for him after all.

It had been a little bit of a struggle to manage to open the door one handed. It would have been a lot easier if she could’ve used a little bit of magic to use on the key in the door, but using magic at this point would just be so strenuous at the moment. She had no one to blame but herself, because she should have seen him before she gave the order to start up the machine. She’d have to be more careful next time she worked with anything, even if she was certain that Sans knew better now than to just wander off like he did today.

She had gone to set him down in the corner that he seemed to favor, only to find that the grip he had on her was tighter than he had previously thought. She chuckled a bit as he buried his face into her shirt more and whined. Maybe this was just his way of making up for all the hugs that he had declined and struggled from over the years.

Either way, she was going to keep this going. Who knew when he’d have another change of heart and the shock from this incident faded, and he went back to trying to be as cold as he possibly could. She had no problem with making up for lost time.

*”How about I ready you the story that I read your brother every night before bed. I’ve read it to him every night since he was a baby bones like you.” She said, opening up his little bookshelf and looking through the books. It was a far cry from the organization that Papyrus had, and she had little doubt that there’d be a lot of visits from the older boy where he sat down and sorted out the books so that they’d be in order. It was just one of the adorable quirks that he picked up from his father.

She didn’t get a verbal response, and instead simply got a nod. Hopefully the cute little story would put him in a better mood. She fished the book out from a spot that would have made poor Papyrus and Wingding lose their minds, and then settled down in Sans’s favorite corner. She put him on her lap, and then tucked him in with the blanket that he had discarded earlier when he had decided to go out on this little adventure in the first place. Sans still had a fistful of her shirt, but he seemed to be at least a little ready for the story.

Her poor boy was so tired, he barely made it to the third page before he ended up falling asleep. Though he did seem a little calmer than he was before, so at least she was making progress. But it seemed as though she was stuck there. It upset him a great deal when she tried to set him down before, so she couldn’t just leave him alone now. It was a real tragedy because this meant that she also had to take a break and maybe have a nap of her own. A real shame. It was pretty good that she had taken this into account when she sat down, because she was already comfy, even with the knowledge she’d be stuck there until Sans woke up.

She couldn’t’ve been out for more than fifteen minutes before she was being gently nudged awake. She could faintly hear the sounds of what she knew to be the nervous rattling of her husband’s bones. They sounded fairly restrained, so he must’ve been making an effort to keep down the noise for both her and Sans’s sake. He was always such a kind and considerate man.

“Aster? Aster what happened, are you okay?” He signed, restraining his arm motions, but she could blearily see it in his eyes, that he would rather be doing bolder hand gestures but wasn’t in fear that someone might get smacked.

*”I’m fine. I just pushed myself a little hard today. I’ll tell you more about it later, but I just need to take it easy for a bit.” She reassured gently. Wingding started a handful of words, but then it clicked that sleeping or not, that it should be just them when they talk this over later.

“MOM WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR FACE?! ARE YOU OKAY?! IF YOU’RE TRYING TO MATCH DAD THAN YOU DID THE WRONG PART OF THE WRONG EYE!” Papyrus, who was tasked with bringing in the tray with food, and who was standing behind his father just out of sight this entire time.

*”No no. While your father is a very handsome skeleton, It wouldn’t be a very smart thing to do to injure myself just so that we’d match. I just worked too hard today. It’ll heal up just fine. I just need to rest for a bit. And you need to remember your indoor voice, Pappy. Your brother is still sleeping. Now what have you got there?” She asked, gesturing with her chin to the tray in his hands.

“OH. WELL I HELPED DAD MAKE SUPPER. HE SAYS THAT SANS STILL ISN’T ALLOWED TO USE UTENSILS, AND I’M NOT ALLOWED TO USE THE STOVE, SO WE MADE SANDWICHES.” Papyrus said, beaming with pride at the fact that he helped. He had the same look his father had anytime that he finally found that missing variable or balanced an equation. And it was adorable.

*”Oh, so it’s supper time already? My, how time flies.” She commented, before lightly bouncing the sleeping baby bones on her lap. He whined a bit in protest, and despite his best efforts, could not stay asleep in these conditions. He looked a little grumpy, but he had just woken up. Oddly enough, he didn’t seem to mind that he was still being held. He made no real attempt to free himself. He was usually lazy, but this seemed to just be him being content with where he was enough to not move. It was progress.

“OH, SANS. I HELPED MAKE SUPPER. ME AND DAD MADE SANDWICHES. THEY’RE GOING TO TASTE GREAT AND YOU’RE GONNA LOVE THEM.” Papyrus said, his excitement staying at the same level despite the fact that he was getting grunts and grumbles in response. Papyrus started telling the barely attentive skeleton on her lap the grand tale of how he and his father made the sandwiches, but looking over, Wingdings was reaching into his pockets and grabbing something.

The crystal that had been the reason that Sans had gone off on this whole journey was held back out to him. The moment Sans saw it, he let go of one of his handfuls of her shirt and grabbed it from his hand. He continued to give his father and untrusting look as the prize was put back into the safety of his pocket.

*”Now Sans, what do you say.” There was silence as Sans looked away, choosing to look at the newly retrieved crystal instead as he poked it back out ever so slightly. “Sans.” She said, this time a little sterner.

*”thank you, dr wingding.” She had actually managed to get him to use his manners. That was a first. It did not stop the scandalized gasp that came from Papyrus though.

“YOU CAN’T CALL DAD BY HIS NAME. YOU GOTTA CALL HIM DAD.” Papyrus scolded.

*”but i don’t wanna.” Sans said, as if that were an acceptable response. Papyrus looked like he had a lot more to say but she’d cut him short there.

*”Papyrus, sweetie, I know you mean well, but this just isn’t going to be a battle that’s going to be won today. Why don’t you pass out those sandwiches though. I can’t wait to taste all the hard work that you put into it.” The pout on his face when she had told him that it wasn’t worth the effort to fight Sans on this was short lived, as soon he was once again completely overjoyed at the idea of them getting to enjoy his cooking.

Even if her head was pounding right now and she was still tired, it was great to share a meal like this as a family. It was great to see firsthand just how well her boys got along. And even if it was a little rowdy, it was nice. She couldn’t wait to share more meals together like this in the future.


	18. Sunshine Skeleton Adventure: Science Logs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm only 90% sure that they're called logs. And also a longer and better chapter is on its way. This was just kinda a test to see if this would be good.

Log [redacted]

After fighting against progress and digging his heels in more so than I’ve ever seen someone do in response to trying to help them, Dr. Wingding and Dr. Aster’s youngest has finally shown signs of reluctant cooperation.

This morning (though grumpy from being woken), Sans did not put up a fight about the food he was given. No refusal to eat, no spitting back food, no struggle. Still no reason as to why he would’ve in the first place. It still seems as if he did it solely to be difficult. The food itself is completely safe, as was the milk provided. Any pharmaceuticals that may have been potentially helpful have been vetoed by both Dr. Wingding and Dr. Aster until they are proven to be one hundred percent safe.

Ongoing tests for magic suppressing supplements still in testing. While finding subjects with the same magical strength as Sans is challenging, finding one the same size is near impossible. The fact that there’s also the matter of low stats to take into account make it seem like a hopeless endeavor. Perhaps now would be a good time to instead make an attempt to train him to use his powers while he seems to be willing to cooperate.

Sans continued to eye both me and Dr. Wingding uneasily. While he does seem on much more pleasant terms, he does not yet seem to have warmed up to either of us all that much. It’s safe to say that he’s only cooperating now because it’s in his best interest to behave. Perhaps he’s still shaken from the events that transpired late yesterday afternoon. Completely understandable, but doubtfully a permanent solution to the boy’s behavioral problems.

But at least one good thing came of that. It was completely unintentional, but it did make it so that taking the boy’s crystal for a few hours would serve as punishment, and reason for him to behave. It’s doubtful that he’d be willing to go exploring for it on his own after the events of yesterday

Translations for Dr. Wingding were not necessary today. Sans seemed to understand just fine and not giving his standard reaction of confusion. This information will be passed on to the rest of those who have had the unfortunate pleasure of having to deal with him.

His responses were short and blunt, but its significant progress compared to even yesterday, where he tried to ignore us both despite it being Dr. Aster, who was able to speak to him directly without the need of sign language.

Their exchange went as followed:

Dr. WD: How are you today, Sans?

Sans: Fine.

Dr. WD: How does your magic feel today? Does it feel like it’s going to be a good day, or a bad day?

Sans: Good.

Dr. WD: You know that if it gets bad, you always have the option of calling me over to help calm you back down. All you have to do is press the button on the side of your headpiece.

And then it was quiet for a moment. I was under the impression that Sans was done cooperating for the time being, and was going to go back to being difficult for the next indefinite period of time. But that is not what happened. Instead, the conversation went as followed.

Sans: So is mom okay?

Dr. WD: Oh yes, she’s doing well. She’ll be on bed rest for the next week or so, but she’ll be right as rain in no time at all.

Sans: Is she mad?

Dr. WD: No no. She’s a little frustrated that she has to stay in bed and rest, but that frustration is more on me and her doctor. I can promise you that she’s not mad in the slightest.

Sans: Does she blame me for getting her hurt like that?

Dr. WD: Actually, she blames herself for not seeing you sooner. And I blame myself. Had I known that you’d go out and look for it like that, I wouldn’t have taken your crystal. Can you forgive me for that, Sans?

Sans: When will Papyrus come visit again?

Dr. WD: Ah, well, Papyrus has school today, and I don’t really know if he’ll be staying home to keep your mother company, or if he’s going to come here after school.

And then Sans simply nodded, and went back to being silent. The silence lasted a good few minutes as Dr. Wingding nervously fiddled with his hands and Sans idly poked at the jelly on the remaining bits of toast that he left. The silence was only broken after Dr. Wingdings once more started signing, and once more getting a reaction from the boy.

Dr. WD: Would you be willing to try and practice your magic later today?

Sans: I guess. It not really like there’s anything else to do. But I don’t want any of the other doctors there. I don’t like them.

Dr. WD: Alright. I’ll see what I can do.

It was a shocking response. This was something that Sans knew full well would help everyone better understand and deal with his condition, and he wasn’t putting up much resistance to it. Odds were that they’d manage just the two of them. It would probably for the better anyways. The fewer stimuli in the room at the time, the easier it’d be for him to focus. Though I’m not particularly well versed in skeleton magic, concentration was one of the key factors in its success.

After we finished up our brief visit with Sans, it seemed that Sans’s mood seemed to have stayed about the same as it was when we first came in. It was a drastic change from the outburst he had yesterday that had resulted in the loss of both notes and a perfectly good clipboard. Hopefully he’d be as cooperative as he was this morning as he’d be for the rest of the day.

I was soon dismissed from assisting Dr. Wingding to check up on the repairs after the incident from yesterday as he retreated to his office. I hadn’t actually had a lot of experience with the machine, I have seen it a few times and have a vague idea on how it works.

When I got to their work area, everyone was hard at work and the mood was palpably agitated.  Dr. [redacted] was the first to great me when I got there. It seems that after the events of yesterday, the machine had been seriously damaged after being forcibly stopped like that yesterday. In addition to being worried about Dr. Aster, they all had to work on fixing the machine without her aid and without the notes she had on it.

I’m not as well acquainted with the machine as the rest of the staff presently working on the more physical aspects of this project, but even I could tell that the strain from being held back like that and the bone shards that were left behind from what I can only hope was from one of Dr. Aster’s bone attacks. It would be better that it being from her person, Sans’s person, or if Sans himself was learning to do bone attacks of his own.

There’d also be a good deal of extra effort that would be put in to repair this test generator before Dr. Aster got back. Though I’ll only be of use to them by getting them equipment and notes, mechanics was never really a personal forte of mine. It’s bad enough with the professionals having a hard time with it. Odds are the only way I could help would be to do minor tasks for them.

Perhaps if I can find the time, I can go check on the pharmaceuticals team and see if my talents would be better off over there. Though finding the time right now seems unlikely, and it seems I’m going to be put to work over here to catch back up.

Dr. [redacted]

End of log.


	19. Sunshine Skeleton Adventure: Magic lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, I already put Wingding as say hoodie a ton of time, but now that I think about it, he'd probably say bunny hug instead.

It had been an hour now, and he was still beyond pleased with how his morning check up with Sans went. He was still expecting for him to be his normal self, and play his little game that he did every time he checked in with him to see how he was doing. The fact that he was even willing to right out of the gate behave for him was incredible. It was progress and it was exciting. Messages had been sent back to Aster, to tell her just how happy he was about this turn of events, and in the time between the first check in of the day and now had over all been unproductive towards work on the Core.

It was a selfish move on his part, but a break would probably be the best thing right now. Even if he was greeted by his son the way he normally was, he still would’ve been in his office checking up on Aster to make sure that she was in fact taking it easy, and that she wasn’t being as difficult for a family friend that was making sure she was taking care of herself, as Sans tended to be when it came to anyone interacting with him at all until late. As useful as her attitude could be, it was not helpful when she should be resting, but wants to do everything.

Preparations had to be made for Sans’s first magic practice. He’d have to find things that were small and soft, so that they’d be easy to work with. It wasn’t so much that he was worried about his own safety, but rather he was worried about Sans’s. All it’d take would be one panicked movement, and he could accidentally dust himself with his still very unpredictable magic. This way, it’d be a lot safer.

Besides, the goal of today’s practice would be for focusing on moving small things slowly in a controlled manner. He had already seen him work with pens and seen him scribble on paper with his magic from across the room. Sans just needed to learn more control and to use his magic more gently. That would be the goal of today. And he had high hopes of how this would go well. His son was a very promising boy, and he just needed to have a little help learning how to control it better.

Maybe they could start with tissues. Tissues were light and even if they were torn, it wouldn’t matter. Tissues were easy to make and they were abundant. Sans could accidentally tear as many as he wanted, and it wouldn’t matter. It’d be a little bit of a mess, but that wasn’t a big deal. Tissues could be picked up easily. A little hassle would be more than something that he’d be willing to put up with so that his son could learn to use his magic better.

Golly he was excited. He wasn’t actually expecting for Sans to actually be willing to do this, and certainly not so soon or with him. After what happened yesterday, he’d expect it to maybe be his dear wife, or perhaps even with his cute little Papyrus. These were all big steps that his little baby bones was taking, and he couldn’t be prouder. No doubt everyone at the lab would be hearing about this for a long time. It’d be like the time that Papyrus used his very first bone attack or when he made his very first puzzle. He was still telling them how proud he was of him.

It was easy enough to go in there on his own. He knew very well that a lot of his coworkers were not fond of his little Sans, and the only reason that they really came in with him when he checked in with him, was solely because Sans’s little games where he pretended that he didn’t understand sign language. Now that he was willing to work with them at least a little, it would be fine if he went in there alone. He’d even have fewer distractions as there were less people in there. Especially since neither party seemed to like the other too much. Perhaps it’d be best if one of the parties be cut out of the equation completely.

The real question now, was how long was until later would be considered later. This was a big oversight on his part. If he spent too much time away, Sans might change his mind. But on the other hand, if he showed up too quickly, he stood a chance that he’d just annoy the baby bones, and make him change his mind because he was overly eager.

Sans did seem to prefer to be alone, at least he’d rather be alone than deal with him and the other scientists. But he did seem to be showing a little bit of a change of heart, so maybe he’d be more open to him coming right now to start practicing. He didn’t seem nearly as cold, and that was really encouraging. He had been a failure as a father to him thus far, so he’d start making it up to him by helping him get a better grasp on his magic so he could run around and have fun with all the other kids, and maybe as soon as he got a better grasp on his magic, his stats would get better. Or at least by then he’d find ways to help raise them a little.

When he got to the boy’s room, Sans was right where he was this morning when he had left. He always had a preference for that corner, and perhaps it was because it made it easier for him to watch the door and it made it so that no one could sneak up on him and touch him without his knowledge. The boy was always sensitive to being touched, and so both Wingding and Aster made it well known as to not touch him unless he requested it. Though it had yet to actually be requested until after the incident yesterday.

But regardless he was getting off track. He waved to his boy and walked over with the small box of tissue, and sat down in front of him. The box was set down in between them. Sans’s eyes followed the box in, keeping his confuse gaze on it from the moment he noticed it come in with him, to just moments after it was placed on the floor between them.

*”what’s with the tissues?” Sans asked, now looking up from the box at him.

“Well, a tissue is light, and it’s soft, so it’s the perfect thing to practice magic with. Now I need to touch your head in order to take off the device on your head. Is that okay?” He asked, making sure that Sans was comfortable with this before he did anything.

Immediately this didn’t seem to sit well with the baby bones. Sans, who usually seemed just in general to have everything under control and dealt with most things with a sort of calm and indifferent confidence, seemed almost afraid of this suggestion. The way he seemed to shrink away and hide in the oversized sweater and touched the straps of the headpiece that could easily weaken his magic in a less than pleasant way. Wingdings personally hated that device, and he had a feeling that Aster did to. Having one’s magic cut off like that was always an overwhelmingly unpleasant experience, and the fact that that was presently the only way to keep his magic under control when he had his episodes made him sick to his metaphorical stomach. But really they had no options.

And regardless of his own feelings towards it, Sans wanted to keep it on. While it’s methods weren’t enjoyable, they did work when they needed it to. He cursed himself for not being of any use in any scientific that would help his son any. Because then he could help his son more, and not feel so powerless. But you have to deal with the cards you’ve been dealt, he supposed. He just had to keep putting faith into the smart folk down in the biomagic sector to do what he cannot.

“Alright. It makes matters a little more difficult, but we can leave your headpiece on for now.” Instead, he simply pulled out a tissue and placed it on the ground.

“Now as carefully as you can, I want you to try to pick up and slowly lift the tissue with your magic.” He carefully watched as Sans’s eyes began to glow, and the tissue slowly began lifting, before it suddenly jerked up ward before shakily staying in place midair. Sans’s eyes glanced over to him to see what to do next. But as he looked over, the stationary tissue began to move and pick up speed.

It was a little distressing to have something go into an eye socket. But thankfully, it had yet to fully go inside. It simply hit him in the eye socket and stayed there like a terrible eye patch, and the middle was the only part that went in.

Just as quickly as it hit, it went limp just as quick. The magic grip that Sans had on it had been released. The tissue that had been a makeshift eyepatch on his good eye fell from its spot and slowly fluttered down onto his lap.

“You’ve gotten a lot better, you did a really good job keeping it still like that. Let’s try it again. We’ll just work on lifting carefully and holding in place for now. We’ll leave the more challenging parts for later, okay?” But despite his best efforts to encourage the boy, it seemed as though his little slip up was enough to dishearten the baby bones.

*”i don’t wanna practice anymore. i’m done.” Sans said, pulling his legs into his hoodie like he was a little turtle trying to hide, his arms quickly joined them in the torso of the hoodie. It was the sad kind of adorable, that just made him want to hold the boy and convince him that everything was going to be alright.

“Are you sure? You were doing very well so far. And you’re only going to get better by practicing.” He told the boy, who was little more than a pair of sad eyes and an overgrown sweater at this point.

*”yeah, i’m done.” He reaffirmed. This had already been a big step for him to even try to practice, and even if it was just a tiny bit of practice, that had only been about a minute or so, he was still proud that he was willing to do that much.

“Do you want me to leave now?” He asked. He was met by brief silence, and perhaps now Sans was just going to go back to playing that game he had been quite fond of. It was something that he tended to do when he got frustrated, and perhaps his progress hadn’t been impressive enough for him and that was why he got discouraged like this.

*”no, you can stay.” Wingding had been fully ready to leave, but the ever so subtle request was not missed by the physicist. He would stay there with him, even if he had not asked it directly.

“Would you like a hug?”

*”no.”

”Alright. I’m still very proud of the progress you’ve made. You may not have noticed, but you’ve gotten a lot better over the years, and even taking up my offer to practice has shown just how far you’ve come. And I’m very proud of you, Sans.”

There was a moment where nothing happened, everything was very still. And then the stillness was broken by Sans leaving his corner and going over to hug the doctor.

Sans was hugging him. Sans had been the one to go out of his way to hug him. He was just so small and he knew that from how he looked, but actually touching him just cemented just how small he was.

*”I changed my mind. I do want a hug.” And while he probably didn’t need the go ahead at this point, as Sans had made it clear that this was something that he wanted as he was already hugging him. But just knowing that his son actually wanted a hug from him just made it felt better. There weren’t words that described how happy he was that his son was actually hugging him. And he’d hug him as long as the baby bones wanted.


	20. Sunshine Skeleton Adventure: Papyrus Reports In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus is making plans for months from now and he's not even taking into account that Sans is only sorta kinda helping now, and even just sorta kinda is leaps and bounds from before

It had been an eventful day at school for Papyrus. He got to share the exciting news about how his weekend had been more exciting than everyone’s, because he had a really cool little bother that he had just learned that he had. Undyne even vouched for him and said that his story was true and that she had seen them on their adventure and how Sans was very real and had really strong magic for a baby bones.

She also called him a weenie, but that was something that she called him too. It just meant that she also saw Sans as her friend and that was exciting. Already Sans was making new friends and he had only briefly seen the world outside his room. Papyrus was so proud of his little brother. He had hoped that he had helped the two become friends, because then he’d know for sure that he could help him and all the assistants at the lab be his friends too. That way even when Papyrus wasn’t there because he had to be at school or something, Sans wouldn’t be as lonely.

As much as he wanted to get to work on this newest project the moment he was done school, Papyrus also had to go home. Mom was resting, and while one of the nice ladies who helped run the inn a little ways over in Snowdin was helping to take of her and making sure that she stayed in bed, Papyrus wanted to make sure for himself that this was indeed what was happening.

The door was still off its frame, the door itself leaning next to the wall in the entrance way. He wasn’t going to touch it because he had been very sternly told not to touch it, and he was in enough trouble as it was and he didn’t want Sans to be accidentally punished for something that he had done. He’d feel downright awful if that were the case. It was a little annoying that the door was presently right where Papyrus’s boots should go on any other day, but really it was his fault for using the wrong key and making Sans pull it out.

His boots would just have to go right next to the door, but he’d be extra super careful not to touch the door. It wasn’t right, but it was the best that he could do for the time being. But it’d still bother him.

“I’M HOME.” He announced so his hopefully not sleeping mother and friend who was taking care of her. There was a muffled “Welcome home, Papyrus” from his mom. It sounded like she was in her’s and dad’s room. And that meant that that’s exactly where he should be.

He was careful not to run, as you’re not supposed to run in the house, but he did walk briskly over to their room so he could help her in any way that he could.

“ARE YOU FEELING ANY BETTER?” He asked as he entered the room, closing the door behind him. He then went straight for the bed, climbing up on his father’s side. As strong as his mother was, he knew that she wouldn’t be better better yet. But just a little bit better would be good too. That crack of her’s looked pretty bad, he never got a real answer from them as to how she actually got it. She worked too hard, but she always worked really hard. He was suspicious, but he’d let it go for now because she needed to rest and resting involved not answering a bunch of questions that you don’t wanna answer. He’d have to remember to ask her later, or maybe try asking dad again when he got home.

*”I’m feeling just fine. Just a little tired. How was school today? Did you learn anything cool?” She asked with a tired smile and eyes that were maybe a little more than a little unfocused.

“OH! WE’RE WORKING ON THIS REALLY COOL PROJECT IN ART WHERE WE TAKE ONE SPOT IN THE UNDERGROUND AND WE DRAW IT AND THE WHOLE CLASS IS WORKING ON DIFFERENT PIECES AND I GET TO DRAW THE WISHING ROOM AND I’M GONNA MAKE SURE THAT THE WHOLE FAMILY’S GONNA BE IN THERE AND MAKING WISHES. AND WHEN I TOLD ALL MY FRIENDS ABOUT MY PLAN, THEY THOUGHT IT WAS COOL THAT I HAD A LITTLE BROTHER THIS WHOLE TIME. UNDYNE TOLD EVERYONE THAT DIDN’T BELIEVE ME THAT I WAS TELLING THE TRUTH THAT I WAS, AND THAT SANS IS A WEENIE. THAT MEANS THAT HE’S HER FRIEND TOO! I HELPED SANS MAKE A FRIEND AND HE DIDN’T EVEN GO TO SCHOOL YET!” Papyrus rambled on excitedly. His mom nodded as he spoke, making sure that he knew that she found what he said to be both interesting and important even if she was only kinda paying attention.

*”Well I’m glad that you’ve already helped your brother make a friend. I’m sure he’ll be glad to hear it. And I can’t wait to see when your art project it done.” She said, making her oldest smile brightly.

“IT’S GOING TO BE THE BEST MAP OF THE UNDERGROUND ANYONE HAS SEEN EVER!” It was a project that every year the grade threes got to do, and finally he got to help out and make one of his own. It was very exciting. Maybe Sans would get to see it and the very first one he gets to see is his super cool big brother’s class’s. This was exciting. “DO YOU THINK SANS’LL GET TO SEE IT?”

*”Well… I’m not sure if he’ll be able to make it to the ceremony. That still seems like too big a step for him to take right now, but I’m sure that we can always take him to see it at the school afterwards. You can even show him around your school. I’m sure he’d like that.” The very idea just made Papyrus beyond excited. Maybe they could have their own little presentation with just the four of them. He could even show off how much he knew about the Underground with what he learned and then it’d be even more special because it’d just be for them. Then he could show them all where everything was, like where he sat in class and where his locker was and where his favorite spot to eat lunch was. He was excited before, but now he was even more excited for it.

“WAIT. HOW OLD IS SANS?” This was suddenly a very important and pressing question that absolutely needed to be answered.

*”Well, this summer he’ll be turning five.”

“I’LL MAKE SURE I SHOW HIM EVERYTHING REALLY GOOD. THAT WAY HE WON’T GET LOST WHEN HE STARTS SCHOOL! THEN HE CAN HELP THE NEW FRIENDS HE’LL MAKE GET AROUND THE SCHOOL!” It was a brilliant plan. There was no doubt that he was going to be the greatest tour guide for Sans, just as he was going to be the greatest big brother ever.

*”I’m sure he’ll appreciate it.”

“OH! I GOT OFF TRACK! IS THERE ANYTHING THAT I CAN HELP YOU WITH ‘CAUSE YOU’RE STUCK IN BED RESTING AND JUNK?” He was going to ask that what was probably forever ago now. He was so focused on being a great big brother, that he was failing to be a great son. Shame on him.

*”Well, there is one thing that you can do for me. But it’s an extra super important mission. Do you think you’re up for the challenge?” An extra super important mission? After how he has failed as a son he was being trusted with such an important task? His mom was so kind, and he wasn’t going to let her down. He sat upright, like he was one of the Royal Guard getting an order.

“YES MA’AM. I CAN HANDLE ANY EXTRA SUPER IMPORTANT MISSION YOU HAVE IN STORE FOR ME!” He said, doing his best to imitate the Royal Guard salute. He had seen them do it a few times, and he and Undyne practiced it a lot when they played Monsters and Humans on the playground. Or at least when they used to. They weren’t allowed to play Monsters and Humans at school anymore after that one time he got pinned to the wall and then someone tattled. It landed between his ribs and he wasn’t crying that much.

*”Alright. I need you to go to the lab, and make sure that your father’s still doing okay. After yesterday’s kerfuffle, I don’t think he’s working with any assistants at the moment. I think he needs a strong, and clever future Royal Guard to make sure that he has everything that he needs. Can you do that?” She asked. It was hard not to giggle when she said kerfuffle, because kerfuffle was just a silly word. But he had to stay strong and serious. Royal Guards do not giggle when they are given extra super important missions. They have to keep a straight face, even when silly words are used.

“YES MA’AM, DR. MOM MA’AM! I’LL BE THE BEST ASSISTANT DR. DAD’S EVER HAD!” He only used Dr. because it was rude to use a grown up’s name, but you also gotta use the titles when you’re being given extra super important missions. There was no room for being casual like he normally was. His mom gave him a little salute back.

*”Alright then, dismissed.” She said.

And with that, Papyrus got of her bed and ran out of her room. Well he ran a few steps, the corrected himself and walked with purpose out of her room and back to the entrance way. He put his shoes on, and only once he was outside did he start running again. There was no time to lose.

The Great (future) Royal Guard Papyrus had a mission, and it (he) could not wait.


	21. Sunshine Skeleton Adventure: Baby Bone's First Puzzle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes there's different ways to do things, and sometimes you think that way is wrong, but it's not.

He was excited to come help his dad. It was probably going to be a lot of making sure that he was staying on track with what he was supposed to be doing and that he didn’t get all stuck on little things for hours and hours and hours like he usually did. Mom said that that was part of his charm, but he was sure it was just her being gross and all in love like they always were. They should really work on making noses for themselves with science so that they could win that nose nuzzling competition thing easy.

But he also didn’t want that to happen, because then they may never stop. And it was already bad enough hearing them be all lovey dovey all the time, but this would just take the cake and then nothing would ever get done ever again because they’d be too busy being gross.

But enough about how gross and in love his parents were, because that’s just how parents were, he had a mission to take care of, and it would be one that he’d get done for sure. He was going to be the best assistant that his father had ever seen! They were gonna get so much done and it was going to be the best! Maybe they’d even get to see Sans! That would make this assistant mission so much cooler!

He was practically skipping down the halls as he made his way to his father’s office. He knew that his dad tended to spend a lot of time in his office alone. He was weird like that, but that was just how he was and he wasn’t going to judge him for it. There was nothing wrong with being weird.

“DAD! I’M HERE TO HELP YOU OUT AS YOUR ASSIST-“ He started as he opened the door to his father’s office, before he spotted something very important in his arms as he used bone magic to make skeleton hands to do all the writing for him on his white board that was more blue from all the numbers on it than it was white. “SANS!”

Sans, who had been quietly watching their father work on his very important science math, quickly lost interest in the board and directed his full attention to him as he stood in the doorway. Well he didn’t stand there long, as he quickly ran into the room and over to the pair at the board.

“Why Papyrus, you’re off of school early.” His father signed with the hands that had previously been writing. Sans squirmed in his arms as a sign to be set down. Their father gently set him down so that he could be on closer to the same level as his brother.

“NO I’M NOT. IT’S ALMOST FIVE.” There was a pause before his father rushed over to his desk and looked at the time before rummaging around some important looking papers. His hands fidgeted about as he ran over and turned his board to the other side.

“A-Ah, so it is. Thank you Papyrus, it seems as though I’ve lost track of time.” He puffed his chest out proudly, as already he was doing a good job at his mission. But at the same time, it was hard to keep your chest puffed out and laugh about how silly your dad can act with your brother.

“DON’T WORRY DAD! MOM SENT ME OVER TO BE YOUR ASSISTANT AND I’M GONNA BE THE BEST ASSISTANT THAT YOU’VE EVER HAD!” He declared proudly. He chose to ignore his dad’s chuckle.

“Your mother always had the best taste in assistants. As your first job, how about you and Sans play quietly in my office, and then you come tell me when it’s five, and then we can go get something to eat. You don’t mind if Papyrus joined us, right Sans?” It sounded like a good mission to him. He was really good at playing quietly. He played all sorts of games with a bunch of the different assistants that worked at his parents’ lab. He was sure that Sans hadn’t seen any of them, so this would be a great chance to show him all the different games he knew! Oh! And he could show him how to do all those puzzles that he had been getting ready for him!

*”yeah, papyrus doesn’t count because he’s cool and i like him.” Normally he wouldn’t be happy to be told that he didn’t count, but in this situation, he would have to make an exception. This time he was being excluded from something because he was enjoyable company, and thus was allowed to place with his brother. And also he was being told he was cool and that was very exciting.

“DON’T WORRY, SANS! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL MAKE SURE THAT WE HAVE LOTS OF FUN! I HAVE EVEN BEEN WORKING ON SOME PUZZLES SO I CAN SHOW YOU JUST HOW COOL PUZZLES ARE!” This was exciting! Not only was he going to get to be the one to show his brother how to do puzzles, but he was also going to be doing exactly as he was supposed to be doing because his father had asked him to play with him until supper. Already he was running over to where he had put his puzzles and getting pencils for him and Sans. Sans followed behind him the whole time. He was like a cute little baby duck.

He grabbed what he needed, and then he laid down on the floor and gestured for Sans to join him on the floor. He spread them out on the floor as Sans laid down next to him.

“I KNOW THAT DAD HAS A TABLE IN HIS OFFICE, BUT PUZZLES LIKE THESE ARE BETTER TO DO ON THE FLOOR. AND DAD HAS A REALLY GOOD FLOOR FOR DOING PUZZLES. JUST WAIT UNTIL YOU CAN DO PUZZLES WITH ME AT HOME, BECAUSE OUR LIVING ROOM IS EVEN BETTER FOR DOING PUZZLES.” He explained as he passed over a pencil for Sans to use.

And then something weird happened. Sans didn’t grab his pencil in his right hand. He grabbed it with his left. And he didn’t change it to his right hand. Maybe because he didn’t use a lot of pencils, so he didn’t know how to hold them right. It was his job as his big brother to show him how to do things the right way, so he was gonna do it. Even for something that made sense for him to just know how to do.

“ALRIGHT, SO FIRST YOU NEED TO TAKE YOUR PENCIL IN YOUR RIGHT HAND, BECAUSE IT’S A LOT EASIER TO WRITE WITH YOUR RIGHT HAND.” There was a pause as Sans looked at his hands and then looked back up at him. “THAT’S YOUR OTHER HAND.” Sans down at his hand, before he moved it over to his right hand. It looked pretty awkward, but that’s just because he wasn’t used to it. It’d be a lot easier this way. He got one of his puzzles that he had worked on.

“THIS IS A MAZE. YOU START ON THAT END, AND THEN YOU GO THROUGH THE LITTLE PATHS TO GET TO THE OTHER SIDE. BUT YOU CAN’T GO THROUGH THE WALLS BECAUSE THAT’S CHEATING AND CHEATING IS WRONG.” He explained. Sans nodded, and then he focused on making his way through the maze. His lines were shaky, but he seemed to be getting it. Mazes were too hard to understand, but they could be a little tricky at time. But at the same time, he could sorta see Sans’s expression sour. Maybe he just needed some encouragement. “YOU’RE DOING GREAT! YOU’VE ALMOST DONE IT!”

But that did not seem to get Sans to cheer up any. In fact, it only seemed to get Sans to slam down the pencil and pull his hood up and hide his face in his sleeve. That was something that he hadn’t been expecting at all. Had he done something wrong?

“SANS? YOU’RE ALMOST THERE. YOU JUST GOTTA DO A LITTLE MORE AND THEN YOU’VE MADE IT. YOU’VE ALMOST BEAT YOUR FIRST PUZZLE ALL BY YOURSELF AND YOU DIDN’T EVEN NEED MY HELP!” Maybe he just needed more encouragement?

*”i don’t like using the pencil. it feels weird and wrong and i don’t like it. are you sure that i’m supposed to use my right hand? because i don’t think that’s how it supposed to feel.” He huffed as he looked up with sulky and teary eye sockets. Had he really upset him that badly that he had made his brother cry? He was a bad brother? He couldn’t help but feel the tears prick up at the base of his eye sockets.

“WELL I GUESS YOU COULD TRY WITH YOUR LEFT HAND. I MEAN IT’LL PROBABLY FEEL WEIRDER, BUT YOU CAN TRY. IT MIGHT JUST FEEL WEIRD BECAUSE YOU’RE NOT USED IT.” Sans picked back up his hand with his left hand, and then with an equally sulky expression, he got back to work on the maze. It wasn’t really that nice of lines, but they were less shaky than they were before.

He had been so ready to hear Sans say that this was too hard, but he seemed to be cheering back up. He finished up his maze, and then he looked up at him with more cheer than before, though the tears still seemed to linger.

*”i did it!” He moved his head so that he could see the bright smile on his little brother’s face.

“I’M PROUD OF YOU SANS! COME ON! LET’S SHOW DAD!” And so they both got up with the finished maze and rushed around their father’s desk.

“DAD! LOOK AT WHAT SANS DID ALL BY HIMSELF!” He beamed as Sans shyly handed up his finished maze. His dad took it and looked it over and beamed properly.

“My, I have two smart boys. Just wait until your mother hears about how we have not one, but two boys who are good at puzzles!” Sans shrunk into his hoodie and made an attempt to hide himself in it. He could tell that this was a different kind of hiding. His brother was so cute!

“Now, how about we go try and find something to eat.” He had almost forgotten that he had to watch the time. At least he was doing a good job of playing quietly with Sans, so he at least did half of his job. He’d be sure to try harder next time.

“OKAY! SOUNDS GOOD!” And so their dad picked up Sans, and took him by the hand, and off they went to find food.


	22. Sunshine Skeleton Adventure: Really Late Naptime

While it was hard to get him to admit at first, Sans eventually decided that after supper, he’d nap for a bit. He had spent the whole day with him, even when he had to go back to his office. He was actually about to try and see if he was ready to be responsible with writing utensils, and let him colour in the coloring book that he was saving in his deck for if such an occasion arose in which he could finally let him enjoy some things that most kids his age enjoyed without all the crayons lodged next to the door when someone tried to get in. He was going to leave to get him the coloring book and some crayons, but Sans had different plans.

He could’ve sworn that he had closed the door behind him. But when he turned back around, but a few steps away from the door when Sans’s remote went off again, there he was, following behind him like a little duckling. It was really just the cutest sight. He remembered that Papyrus had done that a lot at his age, but he had never dreamed of the day coming when Sans would do the same thing to him. It made it hard to concentrate on the fact that Sans had somehow made it out of his room with minimal effort on his part and was walking freely about, and that he had chosen to follow him instead of just going off where ever he felt like going. He was truly touched.

Sans was still determined that he didn’t want to talk to any of the assistants yet, and despite the fact that his youngest was equally as adorable as his oldest, none of his assistants seemed to share his enthusiasm towards being with his boy. Not even now that he was behaving and accepting his love and him as his father. It was a relationship that needed to mend on both sides, but he was sure that one day they’d be able to get along. Or at least one day that there would be at least one that he liked.

But the entire day Sans was awake and paying attention. Normally when he came to check up on him, Sans was either asleep, or on the offensive. For the entire time that he was there, he was well behaved and alert. It was great fun explaining to him how all the equations worked. It wasn’t every day someone took interest in your work, and certainly not from someone that small and usually grumpy. He was sure that most of it went over his head, because he had given him his “I don’t understand” look and he knew that there was no malicious intent behind it. It was completely understandable as he hadn’t even learned basic mathematics yet, and here he was with all sorts of formulas and variables. It probably didn’t help that in his excited explaining, he may have used too complex of terms for him to get.

But even if he didn’t understand, Sans seemed to enjoy it anyways. Perhaps it was similar to the slight of hand tricks that humans called “magic” and him finding the numbers was like him pulling a rabbit out of a hat, or finding his card in a deck. And not only did he get to watch as he worked, but it also helped him out a fair deal. Sometimes explaining the basics made it easier to catch simple mistakes that you would’ve otherwise missed.

But as enjoyable as his company was, Sans did need to nap. They had sort’ve lost track of time, seeing as he was too involved with the task at hand, and Sans just simply didn’t know how to tell time. There was a nap planned in there somewhere, but now it just meant that it had to be taken after supper. It did cut back on the time he was going to spend with Papyrus, but Papyrus had proven that despite how rough he played with Undyne, he was more than capable of playing gentle with Sans. Really he felt awful about doubting him, but Sans was the kind of child where there were no second chances. It was better to be safe than sorry.

He had noticed Sans getting kinda cranky partway through supper, but he didn’t bring it up. It wasn’t until he had started to get upset about the whole “left hand/right hand” thing that he did. And then he had doomed himself to naptime when he got upset about having to take a nap, despite taking naps often.

Though all protests that he had had about taking a nap were gone as soon as he was picked back up. He was out like a light. The poor little thing must’ve tired himself out with all this struggling and crocodile tears.

It wasn’t an uncommon practice for him to tuck Sans in in his corner in his room while he was sound asleep. He and his wife had been doing it ever since Sans had started to distance himself from them and refused to be tucked in by them when he was awake. It was a little wrong, seeing as though he didn’t want it, but they just wanted to make sure that he was as comfortable as he could be.

It was a little different this time, as he had Papyrus by his side this time. He was still trying to hold back giggles at just how quickly Sans had lost the battle when he was picked up and held. He had to admit, that he himself was trying to do the exact same thing. Sans really was cute, even when he did act up a little.

But what was even cuter, was what happened as soon as he tucked Sans in all snug in his corner. Papyrus had snuck in with him, and he had given him a very gentle forehead bonk. It was probably the most precious thing that he had ever seen in his life, and he got to see it happen. Papyrus was a great addition to Sans’s life, and it was really stupid of them not to have tried this sooner.

The subject was just hard to talk about, and the fact that they were worried that Papyrus would play too rough were reasons why they didn’t do it, but they were in no way excuses.  Papyrus had only been briefly introduced to Sans, and he had already proven that he was more than able to be gentle, and that his influence was more that positive on Sans. Really this was something they should’ve done sooner.

He dimmed the lights as they left, just so it’d be easier for Sans to rest. He had no problem sleeping in a bright room, but he thought it would be better that way for him. It was something he did all the time for him. He didn’t turn it off all the way, as then the room would be pitch black, and they had some issues with Sans and the dark in the past. It had led to one of his episodes a few times, and a nightlight wasn’t really an option, so they simply chose to dim the lights a lot. It wasn’t the best idea, but it was the only working idea thus far.

Now it was Papyrus’s turn to follow behind him like a cute little duckling. He kept his pace slow enough for him to keep up, but he had already decided that he would rather follow this way, stepping in the tiles that he did as he walked. His sons were just so cute.

“SO WHEN CAN SANS COME HOME WITH US?” There was a question that he really should’ve readied himself for. At least he had waited until Sans had been tucked in before he asked it. He summoned hands to sign for him, as signing behind his back was a very hard feat to manage.

“Well,  Sans still needs to work on his magic a little more before he can come home with us. We also have to ready his room for him. But given how he’s ready to work with us, I’d say he’ll be ready to come home with us in maybe a month.”

While it seemed like a very good and reasonable response to him, he was met with a long and annoyed groan from Papyrus and the sound of him falling onto the floor. He turned to make sure he was okay.

“A month is like forever from now. He’s really good at magic and he can stay in my room until his is ready.”

“Papyurs, I know you want to help your brother and show him all sorts of new things, but we have to do things slowly. Sans needs to be eased into these things, and having him go from being here all the time, to going all sorts of new places would be too much for him. It’s already a big step for him to have walked around the lab with us when we got our food. So please, just be patient and he’ll be home before you know it, alright.”

There was a whine and some light leg kicking, but he got a grumpy “OKAY.”

He picked him up, and carried him, just like he did with his brother.

“That’s my boy.”


	23. Sunshine Skeleton Adventure: Blaster Racing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even Future Royal Guardsmen make bad decisions

Papyrus stayed a little while after he and his father tucked Sans in for a nap, or maybe an early bed time. He wanted to stay longer but he could only help so much, and there were only so many more puzzles he could make before he felt like he’d be overwhelming his little brother. Sans may have been a fast learner, but he had only managed the one puzzle today, and he had a lot more practice making puzzles than Sans had doing them. He had to take his brother into account now. Because he was going to be the best big brother there ever was for Sans.

He was sure that he could walk home on his own, but his father was also kinda a worry wart who didn’t think that he could walk home this late at night. But he didn’t think it was that late, because he was pretty sure he had gone out later than this. His dad didn’t really couldn’t come home just yet, so that he thought that it’d be okay if he just walked home on his own and let his dad stay here and work.

Seeing as though everyone there was up to their necks in work, they really could not afford to leave, even if it was just a little bit. He had seen one of his father’s assistants come in and tell him that they were getting really far behind and then they had to step out of the room to talk about boring grown up stuff. It seemed that even his dad didn’t wanna talk about boring grown up stuff, because he didn’t seem happy about it either. He didn’t seem all that happy a lot of the times that he had to step out of his office to talk to someone.

But lucky for both of them, there was a way that his dad could still kinda walk home with him and stay and do his work. It was a little trick that both his parents had taught themselves, and he was really excited for the day that they taught him it too. It was a really cool trick and as much as he liked walking home with his dad, he was equally excited for this. It could easily give him just a ride home, but he was gonna race it home. And he was gonna win.

His father’s eyes glowed an orangey red like his own did, and out from the ground materialized a giant animal-like skull like a giant bone attack. There was no need for his dad to communicate what the giant skull needed to do. There was a bond between them meant that it already knew what it had to do, and it was really cool. They were called Blasters, but he didn’t actually see them blast ever. They were mostly just kinda floaty and pointy extensions of his parents that watched over him from time to time.

He put his stuff in his backpack, bringing his puzzles with him this time so that he could go and show his mom them and maybe she could help him make the best possible puzzles for Sans, and so he could show her just how well that Sans had done that maze earlier and how he did it with his left hand and he could tell her all about how he did puzzles with his left hand. He was learning so many things about his new brother, and it was really exciting. He couldn’t wait to show him more puzzles tomorrow, especially if his mom was going to help him with them and make them even better.

“BYE DAD! DON’T STAY TOO LATE DOING WORK, OKAY!” Papyrus said, holding onto one of the dulled spikes on the blaster. His father waved goodbye, but avoided agreeing to not staying out late. Papyrus would be sure to give him a stern talking to later if he didn’t come back at a good time. Even if he was going home now, he still had a job as his assistant. He was going to make sure that he kept his mission that he was given by his mom. He might’ve been only eight and a half, but he could still be very responsible.

So responsible that he remembered the rule about not being allowed to run in the lab. It was a hard rule to follow sometimes, because sometimes something exciting was happening, like mom was doing something really cool on the other side of the lab, and he wanted to see it right then and walking wasn’t something that got him there fast enough. It also meant that he could not race the blaster until they got out of there. And even if walking was a lot less boring, he can’t break a rule like that even if it wasn’t a really important rule, because he was already in trouble as it was for breaking a rule and not being sorry about it.

But the moment that they were out of the lab, he looked at the blaster that was floating next to him. It looked down at him quizzically as he had stopped. He wasn’t sure if it caught the look of mischief in his eyes, but he could almost feel it silently disapprove of him despite not knowing what he had in mind. This was not enough to stop him from going forth with what he had planned.

“ALRIGHT! READY! SET! GO!” He grinned widely, and then he set off running. Looking behind him, he could see the eyes bug out of the blaster just like his dad. It was really funny, and it was really hard not to laugh as he ran, but he couldn’t lose focus. He was going to win this race. That way he’d have a really cool story to tell Sans when he saw him tomorrow. Though that being said, lots of his normal everyday stories would probably be cool to him. But he wanted to have just really cool story for him.

So far it felt like it was gonna be a great story. He had a really big head start. The blaster had only just barely begun to chase after him. But he was pretty sure that dad didn’t know all the little shortcuts around Waterfall. They weren’t nearly as cool as the kind that Sans knew, but his worked just as well. He was going to give it a run for its money.

He had taken a cavern that he hadn’t taken when Sans was with him, because it kinda needed him to use some bones to hop across a gap. He thought that it would be too much excitement for a first outing, and it didn’t really take him close to the Wishing Room, so it wasn’t one that helped them out all that much. But if the blaster was thinking like dad, then it wouldn’t think to sneak down this way. It would cut a good part of it on his way straight home.

There were a few passageways where the water got pretty high, but that wasn’t really important because his backpack was still well above the water. His things were too important to get wet, because he couldn’t risk losing Sans’s maze like this. His mom still had to see it in person, even though his dad probably already sent her a picture of it after Sans was done with it. And he had to make sure that all his other puzzles were good enough for his little brother, because he wanted to make sure that his first few experience were really good ones.

He slid down to the cavern, and he reached the chasm across from his house. He was great at bone attacks, so he didn’t have to worry about anything. It wasn’t like he hadn’t done it before. He was well practiced and he had done it a million times over the land and a million more over the chasm. There was nothing to worry about.

So he summoned up the bones, and then he hopped onto them. He wobbled a little, but his balance was great so he didn’t worry much about it. He just needed to get readjusted and then it’d be easy going. That’s why his first few were always on the edge just before the chasm. He wasn’t reckless afterall.

Unfortunately, it seemed as though he had not taken into account that the front door of his house was still off the hinges. And his mom being the skeleton she is, was already up and about. He couldn’t really blame her, because being stuck in bed was always boring. But it did make things any better for him right now as he heard her shriek.

He thought for sure that he was going to slip, but he had been saved last second by his dad’s blaster who had sped out of nowhere, and then slid upwards and knocked him down onto its forehead. He wasn’t really happy, about it, because if he needed to, he would’ve been able to save himself. And now he was going to get in a lot of trouble for this.

With arms crossed and folded firmly against his chest, he was floated across the gap. He was greeted by a more than unhappy mother. He tried to keep his attempted anger, because he didn’t need any help to get across. But at the same time, he felt really guilty seeing his mom upset like that, because he was scooped up into her arms. He was pretty sure that she was crying.

Now he felt awful. His mom had been through so much already, and then he felt like she should’ve. And now he was just making it worse. He didn’t think that it was that big a deal, but now that he saw the effect that it had on her.

“I’M SORRY MOM. I PROMISE I WAS BEING REALLY CAREFUL!”

“I’m just glad that you’re okay. Please don’t scare me like that again, Papyrus. You should know better than to do something like this. We trusted you to be safe when you’re walking to and from places. Had we known that you were doing things like this, we wouldn’t’ve let you off on your own. If you’re not going to be responsible, then we’re not going to have to limit your freedom outside of the house.”

“BUT MOM-“

“No buts. You’re going to need one of us with you or one of our blasters with you when you’re going to and from school, home, or the lab. And it’s going to stay that way until you can prove to us that you can be careful. No more being reckless like that, because you can get seriously hurt.” She scolded. It didn’t seem very fair. He was always careful and he hadn’t gotten hurt even a little. He whined, and if he could’ve stomped his foot, he would’ve.

It wasn’t fair at all.

“Now if memory serves, your father told me that you had some puzzles that you wanted to show me?”

“OH! I DO! YOU’LL LOVE THEM!”


	24. Sunshine Skeleton Adventure: A pointy new friend

He had thought for sure that his mother had been bluffing about what she had told him that night about him having to have a blaster be with him at every given moment that he didn’t have an adult with him. He should’ve known better than to think that, because him mom was a skeleton who was very good at putting her foot down and standing with her decisions. She was the one who made sure that punishments stayed in place, because his father had a hard time doing so.

But still, on his way home, and back to the lab, her blaster followed him closely, making sure that he stayed away from trouble and more dangerous decisions. After last night, he couldn’t really blame her, but it didn’t really stop him from finding this decision any less dumb in his eyes, because this way he lost all his chance to go about and roam as he saw fit. He didn’t have any plans to do that at the moment because he was busy with other things, but he liked having the freedom to go and explore the Underground to his little soul’s content.

 A lot of his shortcuts that he liked to take were now off the table. And that was really annoying in his personal opinion. But that just meant that he would have to jog to get to places faster. While that was a little inconvenient, it did mean that he got in more training than before. And that meant that he was closer to catching up to the amount of training that Undyne had. Because she had four whole years of experience on him, and she also did a lot of fighting. With his mom on bed rest for a bit, that meant that he was a sparring partner short, because he knew that his dad didn’t like to fight. Sans was out of the question, because he was really delicate.

Maybe he could get one of the blasters to fight with him later. It’d have to be later though, because right now he had a very important job to do. He still had to be an assistant to his dad while his mom was busy. Because while she wasn’t his assistant, she was also one of the main people in charge of making sure that he was on task. And since she couldn’t really do that now, and everyone else had to work twice as hard until mom came back, that meant that it was his time to shine. He wasn’t going to mess up like he did yesterday. He was going to make sure that he looked at the clock and made sure that not too much time had passed that he was still working on the same thing. There was no room for failure now.

The blaster led him into the lab, and into his office. Once there, it simply disappeared. And just like yesterday, his dad and Sans were at the white board going over numbers. Sans still looked lost, but he was pretty sure his dad was just signing at him, not to him, and that this was entirely for his own sake so he didn’t miss any important detail. Sans seemed to be interested enough, so he didn’t seemed too bothered by the fact that he was probably getting none of it.

Just like yesterday, the moment that Sans saw him, his father set him down, and Sans went over to greet him. Sans had already started to seem like he was doing a lot better than he was a few days ago. When he met him, he would’ve just stayed where he was and stared, but now he was coming over to him and being friendly. It was a great improvement and he couldn’t be prouder of his little brother. Just like they did yesterday, they laid on the floor of their father’s office and worked on puzzles together. He didn’t really do much for new stuff, because Sans still hadn’t fully gotten used to using a pencil, so for now they would just work on easy ones like mazes for the time being. Maybe later into the evening they would try a new puzzle, but that was only if Sans had remembered to take a nap earlier so that they could keep playing after supper. Because dad was in charge of watching the time, because he didn’t see any of the assistants in the office with them. Hopefully he did, because he wanted to spend more time with his brother, and it wasn’t fun to hang out with someone when they were asleep.

But so far he had been doing a great job of making sure that he and Sans were working quietly so that their dad could work. But it didn’t take all that long before one of the assistants came and knocked on the door. They must not’ve gotten the memo that until his mom got better, that he was his father’s assistant and they just had to work on whatever science-y thing it was that they were working on and he’d make sure that dad wasn’t getting into any trouble.

It seemed as though Sans was still on bad terms with them, as he seemed to hide away from the door as the assistant lingered in the doorway, choosing to cuddle up against Papyrus and away from the scientist at the door. One of these days he’d work on getting those guys on better terms, because the assistant at the door also eyed Sans nervously. And that was just very rude and uncalled for of them. He might’ve been strong for his age, but he was still a baby bones, and he really deserved better treatment than that.

His father excused himself and left the room, absentmindedly summoning a blaster to make sure that the two were still supervised as he and the assistant left to go talk about things.

He could feel his brother’s tiny hands cling onto him and tremble as the floating skull came over to them. He supposed that with very little explanation, they might be a little scary. He always found them to be cool, but Sans didn’t really have a lot of experience with things. It was his job as his big brother to explain to him that it was completely safe and that it was going to make sure that they were being safe.

“DON’T WORRY SANS. ITS COMPLETELY SAFE. AND EVEN IF IT WASN’T, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM HERE TO KEEP YOU SAFE. THE BLASTER IS KINDA LIKE A BIG DOG, EXCEPT IT DOESN’T STEAL YOUR BONES. ITS JUST A BIG POINTY FRIEND.” He explained, sitting up to pet the blaster’s snout. Given how Sans was holding onto him so tightly, now he too was sitting up.

Sans looked it over to the floating skull who seemed equally as curious about him as he was of it. So far things were looking good. He gave Sans a little approving nod as if to tell him that it was perfectly okay to do, and that he was safe. Hesitantly, Sans put one of his hands on the snout of it, looking away as he did so. He only dared a glance over now that he knew that nothing horrible was going to happen to him, so he was completely safe. It made Papyrus really happy seeing his little brother make friends with the blaster with only a little help from him. Sans even let go of him so he could properly pet the skull, and the fact that he was willing to do that much made Papyrus so proud of his little brother.

*”so what’s his name?” Oh, that was a question that he hadn’t been ready for. They had always been important to him, but the blaster were always just the blasters. He felt bad now that they didn’t actually have names.

“OH.. WELL… THEY DON’T REALLY HAVE NAMES?”

*”but you said they were like dogs, so that means that he should have a name right?” Sans looked as if he was thinking really hard.

*”if he doesn’t have a name, then we should call him impact.”

“THAT’S A WONDERFUL NAME, SANS! WE SHOULD BE SURE TO TELL DAD WHEN HE GETS BACK SO HE KNOWS.” So not only was his brother adorable and smart, but he was also very kind when he wanted to be. He was very proud of his little brother. He was doing a great job making friends all by himself. Maybe he would be able to try and fix the relationship between him and the assistants sooner than he thought.

There was a quiet airy squeal noise that alerted them to the fact that their father had re-entered the room. He fiddled around with his phone so he could get out his phone and take a picture of what was unfolding before his eye sockets.

*”hey dad, you should have impact out more often. i like him.” Sans stated, as he was affectionately nuzzled by the blaster. Their dad seemed a little more at a loss of words for usual. Hands were summoned as he could continue to send the message to probably their mom.

“Of course. I’m sure you’ll be seeing a lot more of him in the next few days anyways, but I’m very glad you like him. He’s a very good blaster.” He signed to him with a slight chuckle.

Somehow, every time he had gotten in trouble, something good had come of it. Though this was a very dangerous game he was playing. He’d try harder to stay out of trouble, because two was really pushing it.


	25. Sunshine Skeleton Adventure: A Very Important Room

 

 

While he had been enjoying the little visits to the lab, he was still excitedly counting down the days until his baby brother could finally come home. He still had another two weeks until he came home, but Papyrus didn’t see why he couldn’t just come home now. Sans had come a long way from the day he found him, and they had to see it too. He was still really shy for the most part, but his brother was a lot more confident! He wasn’t even that nervous about people getting close to him. He was even being held, and from what he could see when he first met him, that’s a big step!

Maybe it’s just because his room at the house wasn’t done yet. They were using the room next to his room that they he hadn’t been allowed in because it was a storage room and they didn’t want him going in there and have a box squish him (even though he was a very tough skeleton and could handle a box) for Sans’s new room. He’d take a peek in and see how things were doing in there.

She was officially off bed rest, but the crack under her eye was still there. He had been reassured that old skeletons like them sometimes don’t heal properly, and that’s why it was important to drink your milk, but she was well enough for dad not to get all worried and stressed that she was up and about but she wasn’t quite allowed back at work yet. So she was gonna use this time to make Sans’s room extra nice by putting a new coat of paint on it.

But it looked like she forgot to have something on the floor so she wouldn’t drip paint on the floor! This was a disaster!

“MOM HOLD ON! YOU DON’T HAVE ANYTHING DOWN! YOU’RE GONNA GET PAINT DOTS ALL OVER THE FLOOR!” This caught his mother’s attention, and she couldn’t help but chuckle a little, motioning for him to come over.

“It’s okay if I make a mess, because we’re getting new floor in here for Sans anyways. We’re going to get him some nice soft carpet so that he can get used to his new room faster. I just wanted to get the painting done before they come and put in the new flooring. Paint’s a lot harder to get out of carpet than it is hard wood.” She chuckled, making sure that the coat she was putting on was even and there were no drips. Drips would make it look bad, and it wasn’t fun doing the same job twice.

“OH! I BET SANS IS GONNA LOVE IT! DID YOU GUYS GET TO PICK OUT FURNITURE YET?” Because that was the most important part of the room. It needed to be perfect for Sans, because he had such an empty room before.

“Not yet, but me and your father were planning on going after he gets off work today.” And then a brilliant idea came to his mind. It was the perfect idea!

“I COULD GO LOOK AT THE FURITURE AND TAKE PICTURES OF ALL THE BEST THINGS THAT SANS WOULD LOVE!” What kind of big brother would he be if he couldn’t find the perfect furniture for his little brother? “I COULD GRAB MY CAMERA, AND I’D GET GOOD PICTURES OF EVERYTHING, AND YOU CAN STAY HERE AND PAINT AND I’LL GO WITH CALIBRI!”

“And who’s this Calibri fellow?”

“IT’S THE NAME THAT SANS GAVE TO YOUR BLASTER. HE SAID SHE LOOKED LIKE A CALIBRI TO HIM.” So it was only fitting that he used it. His mom chuckled again.

“Alright, I’m sure you’ll find all the best stuff for us.”

His whole face lit up and he gave her a little bump.

“THANKS MOM! I WON’T LET YOU DOWN!” He beamed brightly before running out to his room. He had a camera that he had found at the dump that his mom had fixed up for him that was perfect for the job. He put it in the pocket of his jacket, and then ran to the front door that was once again on its hinges.

It doesn’t take long once he’s out there for Calibri to appear and follow next to him, making sure to stay between him and the ledge.

“I’M NOT GONNA GO ACROSS THE LEDGE AGAIN, CALIBRI. I’M BEING CAREFUL. BESIDES, THE STORES AREN’T EVEN THAT WAY.” He almost felt a little offended that she would think that he would after he said he’d be careful. He was a skeleton of his word. And he certainly wouldn’t tell tall tales to his mother like that.

Calibri looked a little ashamed of her assumption, and gave him a little nudge for an apology.

“IT’S ALRIGHT, I’M NOT MAD AT YOU. BUT YOU SHOULD HAVE MORE FAITH IN ME NEXT TIME, OKAY?” He gave her snout a little pat as they ventured forth. Because even if she doubted him a little, she was still a good dog.

The furniture store was deeper in Waterfall. It was a small little town, but it had lots of cool stuff. And if there was any cool stuff that he could buy, he had his allowance on him so he could buy it. There were some stores that he’d have to check on the way back, but first he had a job to do.

There was something that was always so whimsical about furniture stores. It was like going into a completely different world. A world where there was lots and lots of cool furniture. But he couldn’t get distracted. He came here to find a good bed, dresser, and bookshelf at least for Sans. He was gonna have to look at all the cool beds, because that was one of the most important parts of a bedroom, even if sleeping got in the way of things that he could be doing. If it wasn’t, it wouldn’t be in the name!

This was more challenging than he thought, because there were a lot of beds, even if he was only looking at the baby bones sized beds. But he had to think like Sans, because this was for him after all. He’d probably want a really soft bed. So that meant he had to touch all the beds to make sure he didn’t miss any really good ones. He took a few pictures, but the one that he thought was the absolute best was the one that had a bookcase built into it so Sans could just roll over and get a book! It was lazy, but Sans was still basically a baby bones, and he wasn’t used to a lot of walking yet so this would be perfect for him. It also meant that he could for sure reach all his books, because they were right there for him.

Next up was bookshelves and dressers. He’d have to pick out ones that weren’t very tall, because Sans was a very small child, but that shouldn’t mean that he can’t do things for himself. He’s a very capable skeleton, even if he’s very small. And if they’re too tall, he’d have to use his magic, and he gets nervous when he uses his magic, so everything should be in his reach.

Oh! And he should get a toybox too! He doesn’t really have any of his own yet, but he’d be more than willing to share his toys with him. That’s what big brothers are for! He’d get a picture of the coolest one for him.

Now his camera was all filled up, and his parents could have an easier time deciding with the choices narrowed down a bit by the Great Papyrus. That meant his job was done, and he could pop by the toy store to see if there was anything he wanted in there.

But what he found wasn’t something he wanted, but it was something that Sans needed. They were stars that you stuck to the ceiling, and they glowed in the dark. Maybe it’d be like he was on the surface with the real stars. If he loved the Wishing Room, then he’d probably love these too! It’d be so worth using his allowance for.

Sans’s room was going to be perfect, and he could barely wait to see his face when he finally got to see his very own room at home.


	26. Sunshine Skeleton Adventure: The most important practice

A few practices had come and gone, and he was starting to get excited about practice. It had only been a few times, and he could already tell that he was getting better. It still wasn’t hard stuff, but he was just fine with that. The basics were just fine with him, especially since his dad kept bringing not soft things and more tricky moves would probably get him hurt. Just the beginner stuff was fine with him.

Time was sort of a hard thing to judge, but they usually worked on it not long after breakfast. They’d sit down, his dad would bring his up to speed and tell him about all the stuff that was going outside. He’d tell him about how his mom was doing, he’d tell him about how Papyrus was, and then he’d tell him about what he was up to and planning for the day. After he told him all that, he’d go and tell him all about what they’d work on together today.

It was nice to hear all that stuff, even if Papyrus would come in after all this when he got back from school. It was a lot of the same stuff, but there was always some things different and he liked hearing from both sides. It wasn’t so much that one of them was lying, but it was more like he was getting a greater idea on what was happening, and he had to say that he liked it.

It was a lot of the same kind of stuff. Papyrus was working hard on his classes and making lots of puzzles in his spare time for him to do, his mom was resting and working on a really neat surprise that Papyrus was helping with when he wasn’t at school or making puzzles for him. And his dad was doing well, and he was still doing good work. He wasn’t expecting many changes today, but it was still glad to hear it.

He looked over to the door as it open, and unsurprisingly his dad and an assistant walked in. It was still early probably, so that meant the odds of someone else coming in were pretty low. His mom should still be on bed rest, and Papyrus was usually here later to make sure that he had everything ready. He and the assistants had a mutual distain.

“Good morning Sans. Did you sleep well? We brought you breakfast.” His father signed as the assistant he brought with him today set down the tray. It had a bowl of oatmeal with little dinosaurs in it and a glass of milk. It was pretty well the norm ever since Papyrus found him. It was pretty good if he did say so himself.

*“pretty good. thanks for breakfast dad.” His father sat down across from him, and the assistant was dismissed. The assistant didn’t really need to be asked twice. And he was glad about that, the less he had to deal with them, the better.

“So do you feel any better than yesterday by any chance?”

*”nah, i feel about the same. is mom any better yet?”

“She’s doing better, your brother has been doing a great job of making sure that she’s been getting the rest she needs when he’s been home. He was also telling me this morning about the puzzles he’s been picking out for you. He’s been bragging about how soon you’ll be all caught up to the kids your age. I hear he’s also been working on a bigger puzzle for when you’re ready to leave the lab and come and live at our house.”

*”i’m really going to allowed to leave?” It still didn’t feel like it was actually going to be a thing that happened. It was like he forgot just how strong he was, and how dangerous he really was. He couldn’t help but wonder, but he’d bite his metaphorical tongue for now. If he did forget, it wasn’t in his best interests to remind him.

“Of course! You’ve been getting a lot better, and your brother has been doing a great job of playing nice around you. It might be a while yet before you can go play with other children without your mother or myself there, because you’re not quite ready for the roughhousing just yet, but we’ll take this one step at a time, okay?” So he did recognize that he was still a danger. Yet he still put so much faith in him? He didn’t really understand it. And how many kids was other children anyways. He couldn’t say he was too much a fan of the idea of lots of people.

“Ah, don’t worry. We’ll be taking it slow, and it won’t be too many people in the beginning. Perhaps only the king and some of our other family friends, and then we can go from there. You’ll like the king, I promise. He’s a very kind man. He stops by the schools to help out sometimes and he has this absolutely stunning garden. Maybe he’ll even give you some flowers to take home and you might even have a green thumb like your mother.” And then his dad laughed some airy chuckles. He’d be sure to ask Papyrus about the king later. He got one opinion on him, and that wasn’t nearly enough to go off of. But this was new information, and he’d be sure to hold onto that.

He’d also ask about who all else his father meant when he spoke to Papyrus later. He couldn’t say he was too fond of the fact that he comforted with the more vague plurals. That wasn’t a number, and Papyrus would probably be a better source for that kind of stuff.

But that was stuff he’d have to think on later, because breakfast was over, and that meant that it was time to get to work. He looked back up to his father as he waited to be told what he was going to be doing.

He found that vague plurals wasn’t the only thing that he didn’t like his father doing. He also wasn’t a big fan of not being told what was happening. Because there wasn’t much of a warning, and if there was he didn’t see it, before his father was reaching out for the headpiece that monitored his powers, and flicked them off if he was getting out of hand.

*”dad what are you doing. i need that why are you taking it off i need it on me for it to work you know that.” This wasn’t a good plan and he knew it. Hands held onto him, and another set popped in front of him as he worked to take it off.

“I need you to trust in my decisions. I have made mistakes in the past that have hurt you, but you need to trust me on this. You’ve made a lot of progress, and I want you to put the same faith that I do in your abilities, okay? You don’t need this anymore, because you’ve gotten a way better control on your magic. There’s no need to be afraid, I know what I’m doing.” The sheer honesty of the fact that his father, an adult that was supposed to never make mistakes, was openly admitting to making mistakes, caught him off guard. It was pretty stupid of him and he was probably going to regret making this decision, but he let him take it off.

“I know you’re scared, Sans, but you’ll be safe. I’m here and you won’t get hurt I promise. Just remember what we’ve been practicing and you’ll be just fine. We can put this back on when we’re done practicing, okay?”

*”okay.” It was weird not feeling it on his head. It wasn’t like it was tight, but it wasn’t loose either. It was fairly secure on there. With the headpiece off, his father ran his hands gently along where it was. And once he was done doing whatever it was he was doing, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a tissue, placing it loosely on the ground between them after he moved the tray out of the way.

“When you’re ready, I want you to lift the tissue up with your magic, and then side to side. Just like the first time we did this.”

Suddenly this was really nerve wracking. This was so scary, because what if he messed up and everything went bad and-

“You can do this, Sans. It’s just like before when we started. Just take it slow and you’ll do fine.”

It was just a matter of focusing. He had done this for days now, and he had done this probably a million times now. And he had already smacked his father with the tissue before, but he’s also not smacked him in the face with it. With the thing off his head, it wasn’t as if he had more magic to use. It was just like the very beginning.

He closed his eyes to relax a bit, before opening them and focusing on it. The tissue slowly and shakily lift of the ground. He lifts it to roughly eye level before lifting it and moving it from side to side. As he moved it, it slowly steadied out. His father gave a few excited and encouraging claps before giving him further instructions.

“Alright, now lets try having it follow me around the room.” He signed with summoned hands as he got up off the ground. He kept a slow pace, making sure he’d have an easy time keeping up. He started speeding up once he saw that he was keeping up. Once he had gotten used to that speed, he started changing speeds, and stopping and starting with no warning. It was certainly tricky, but he was doing a pretty good job.

It was a short little magic practice, but they usually were. Compared to the ones he usually had, this one had run pretty long. He had fun today, which was pretty surprising because he thought this was going to all go awful and terrible, so he wasn’t gonna complain at all.

His father scooped him up off the floor and into his arms.

“I just realized I forgot that I haven’t told you how work has been. Now that’s an awful shame. I think to make it up to you, I should show you what I’ve been up to. I’m sure your mother wouldn’t mind. You think you’re up for it?”

*”what is it? i wanna see it.”

“Don’t worry, m’boy. I’ll show you it, don’t you worry.”


	27. Sunshine Skeleton Adventures: Exploring Mom's Part of the Lab

Sans had been seeing the written part of the work, but he had yet to safely see then physical labor that had been poured into this project. He was really excited to show him, because everyone had been working hard on this project. And even with him doing a lot of relaying messages from his wife seeing as she wasn’t quite allowed back to work just yet (even if he couldn’t stop her from working at home) they had only managed to be a little behind on the project. But what they had right now was still really impressive, and he was excited to show some of it to his son who was already sharing his love of science and he wanted to show him that the numbers he had seen actually had meaning.

It was a short ride down from the first floor down into the depths of the lab, but the first stop would have to be Aster’s office. He knew that she had the model for the project there on her desk, and he knew that Sans would just simply adore that. It would have to be a look don’t touch trip, and it would also be a good time to water the flowers she had in her office. He had promised that he’d do that, and hopefully he wouldn’t overdo it. Hopefully the fact that he was caring for them for a short while wouldn’t matter and that she could undo the damage that he no doubt did to them.

It was also great to see the look on his son’s face for his first elevator ride. He looked so excited about it. At least he was pretty sure this was his first elevator ride. His son was a clever little cookie, and while he loved that as much as he loved him, it also meant that if he wanted to do something, he was going to find a way to do it. But given on how he excited he looked, this was probably his first time. Four year olds are never really known for their acting abilities, no matter how clever they are.

He’d hold onto him while they were down here. The lab could be a dangerous place if you wandered into places you weren’t supposed to. All it would take is one moment where he wasn’t paying attention and that could be the end of Sans. So he’d stay in the safety of his arms. And that was nonnegotiable.

“So what do you think of your mother’s office?” It wasn’t quite as orderly as his office, but she had her own way of organizing stuff, so he found it fair seeing as she could hardly find stuff in his office. The stuff he wanted to show him was out in the open. It was also right next to the flowers which was very handy.

*”i thought that you and mom shared an office.”

“Your mother and I work on different kinds of science. She does a lot of the testing down here to give me my numbers, and she’s also the first person down here to look at my work before they do any changes to make sure that I haven’t made any goofs in my work. She’s in charge of all the building and all the steps we need to make the numbers we work with upstairs into solid objects. Her and her team make sure that the numbers that they have match up with the numbers we have upstairs.” He explained. His wife was fantastic. There wasn’t many monsters as ambitious like she was that would actually make this project possible. There was a very good reason why she was one of the monsters that was given the title of head royal scientist with him.

*”so what is she making your numbers into.”

A very good question, and he was so glad that he asked. He summoned more hands, picking up the model on the desk.

“This, is a model we made for the project. We call it, the CORE. It stands for Center Of Renewable Energy. This is just a small model, but when it’s fully built, it’ll be about one hundred times the size of this. We have plans to put it in the space between Hotland and New Home.” He set down the map and used the set of hands to point out the marked spot on the map hanging on the wall. “We’ll be using both nearby heat and also magic to power it. Once it gets going, it should be able to sustain itself. And then the Underground won’t have to rely on what little energy we have.” Sans probably knew nothing about all these things, but none the less, it was still a very exciting project to be working on. It had been about a year since they had started on it, and in order to get it to where it was, it was going to take a long time. To be fair it was a lofty dream given how scarce the resources they needed could be, but already they had made great leaps and bounds to get to this point, so his dream was definitely doable.

*”whoa. so it’s gonna be a hundred times bigger than that, and give energy to all the underground?” He doubted Sans completely grasped just how big a task this was, but he seemed impressed all the same. His world wasn’t all that big, and he knew very well who was to blame for that. But hopefully now that he was starting to get a better grasp on his magic, he wouldn’t have to worry about hiding him away from the outside world, and he wouldn’t accidentally dust himself and would have the confidence not to be afraid because he has the means to protect himself.

*”dad i’ve seen your numbers, they’re all really big so you’ve probably got more than enough.” Oh dear, it seems as though Sans was picking up on the fact that he was getting worried over this. Not only was his boy clever, but he was also perceptive. He’d have to be more careful about this stuff in the future.

“It’s always better to be safe than sorry, Sans. Now lets just tend to your mother’s flowers quickly, and I can give you a quick tour around.” In the safe parts of the lab. He gave the little purple flowers a light sprinkle of water from the watering can that Aster had been given by King Asgore. It was small and it had tiny little flowers on it. It was too small for her garden at home, but it was good for in the office.

Given how hard Sans had trained today, he’d keep the tour nice and short so he could go back to his room and have a short nap, but he made sure to stop by all the main stops to show him what people were doing. He was well aware of how their fellow scientists felt about Sans and vice versa, so that was also a contributing factor as to why the visit was so short.

But he’d be sure to go and stop by and show him the rooms where they were testing different methods of powering something of that size. It was from the other side of the safety window, but Sans seemed very interested by it. Aster had been working hard to find a good starting point, but was having a near impossible time finding a way to cool it down so that the whole thing didn’t overheat because there was a limit to how much energy it could safely create before the whole thing melted down. So far putting ice was the only way that they could find to do it safely without having dead hours for the machine to cool.

They also made a stop to see the crew testing different shapes for the CORE to see what worked best. Aster was presently very fond of the sphere, but the more they worked, the more they found that rectangular seemed to work better. She wasn’t happy about this development, but for the sake of progress, she’d relent for now until she could find a way to fit everything in there. Sans didn’t seem to understand what was going on, but he did find it interesting. Either way it worked out.

But there wasn’t really much else that he could show Sans down here. Everything else was either startlingly loud, or it involved getting much closer to the action, and that was really counterproductive to what he wanted.

Besides, Sans had a big day today already. He had earned his nap, and by the looks of the sleepy boy, he was ready for one too. That was a lot of excitement in such short amount of time. He had been getting out quite a bit more, but this was something else entirely. He was so well behaved on this trip, that maybe he could sneak him in a treat for being so good while they were down there.

Sans was sound asleep before they got back to his room. He put him down in the corner that he preferred, and he tucked him into his little blanket. He had really made a lot of progress today.

He wondered if he noticed in all the excitement that he never put the headpiece back on.


	28. Sunshine Skeleton Adventure: Talk with Undyne

He was still technically grounded, but his parents had given him the okay to go to Undyne’s house. Which was good because he had planned thins hangout with her like a month and a half ago. They planned out all of their hangouts in advance because they had very busy schedules of building puzzles and fighting. His was more puzzles than fighting, and her’s was more fighting that puzzles, but that was okay. Both were tried and true methods of human capture, and were also great ways to get to know someone.

They were also mandatory parts of becoming part of the royal guard, and that was one of the more important parts of that. And if they were going to become part of the royal guard themselves, then they were going to have to be the best of the best at fighting and puzzle making. He wasn’t quite ready to be fighting King Asgore or Auntie Infyne yet like she was, but he also wasn’t twelve like she was so there was still time for him to get there. Maybe he could get them to try out his latest puzzles? That would surely knock their socks off. His parents were always impressed with his puzzles and said he was making puzzles better than kids twice his age. And that was a number greater than twelve.

Either way, the time for talking puzzles had passed. Now that Impact had walked him all the way to Auntie Infyne’s house, the time for talking had passed, and there was only one thing left to do. Find Undyne. She was gonna get the drop on him and then noogie him. He had to be sharp and alert.

A thump was all his warning before the icky sound of boots running through the soft ground of Waterfall. But he had no time to focus on how icky the ground was, it was time for him to take off running to avoid the incoming noogie. It was a good thing that he, The Great Papyrus, was an excellent dodger.

However it was seem that Undyne was a much better catcher than he was a dodger, because she had tackled him to the ground and now they were both sliding on the gross squishy ground of Waterfall. There was a sound that sounded kinda like a squawk, but he did not make the sound, it just sort of happened. The sound that happened all on its own and that he did not make manager to buy him a second or two before her knuckles made contact with his skull.

“UNDYNE CAN WE AT LEAST WAIT FOR THE NOOGIES UNTIL WE’RE OUT OF THE GROSS MUD?” He pleaded, because mud was the grossest part of all Waterfall and he hated being in it. Undyne rolled her eyes.

“Aight, but next time you’re getting your mud noogies for not having sharper reflexes.” She said, freeing him from the head lock and getting up.

“THANK YOU UNDYNE.” He got up, mumbling the quiet “ewie” as he wiped off the chunks of mud that he could. And then it was his turn to take this chance to take her by surprise and get her in a headlock. By some twist of fate it actually worked, and now it was the skeleton doing the noogieing.

“NYEH HEH HEH, ANOTHER CLEVER TRICK EXECUTED BY THE GREAT PAPYRUS!” He excitedly boasted. Undyne seemed to be just as excited because she was giving him a celebratory hug because it wasn’t that often that he successfully pulled a move like that on her.

But that boast was short lived, as soon he was spun around so he was in front of her. It was a very effective way to break a noogie, he’d give her that much. His eyes googled as his world flipped upside down in a very literal sense and he quickly realized that this was very much so not a celebration hug like he had once thought.

She had just done the unthinkable. He could not believe that this turn of events had just transpired before his very eye sockets. She tricked his trick and now he bonked his head on the gross floor of Waterfall.

“PLEASE DO NOT SUPLEX THE SKELETON!!!” He yelled over her cackling. It seemed as though this had been all part of her own clever plan from the start. He should’ve know it shouldn’t have been that easy to just noogie Undyne like that. It was a fool’s gambit and he had lost.

“I’m gonna give you props for trying a move like that. That was pretty sneaky of you, Papyrus. But you’re gonna have to try a little harder than that to out maneuver the future captain of the royal guard.” She boasted, bending herself back upright so that Papyrus wouldn’t have to touch more mud than he intended to. Though at this point there was hardly any point. He was going to have to stop by his home first to get all the mud off him before he went to the lab. He did make an attempt to wipe off more mud clots.

“NEXT TIME WE’RE GOING TO PLAY IN SNOWDIN CAUSE ITS LESS GROSS THERE.” And it was closer to his house and thus he could get there much quicker.

“Dude it’s so cold there. It’s not like a little mud’s gonna hurt you.” Undyne shrugged.

“IT’S NOT THAT COLD OUT THERE.”

“Yeah, if you don’t have skin. Especially if you don’t have wet skin.”

“WELL HAVE YOU TRIED BEING A SKELETON?” He sassed back. That earned him a noogie. It wasn’t surprising but he still googled.

“Have you tried not being such a weenie?” She snarked. He could feel the mud on his head and this was probably the worst thing that had ever happened to him in the entire time he has been alive.

“HAVE YOU TRIED NOT BEING A WEENIE?”

“Them’s fight’n words. We’re gonna have to settle this the old fashion way. You up for it?”

“OF COURSE I’M UP FOR IT.” But first he was gonna check his stats, because it’d only be fair if he was at full health because it’d be way quicker if she could drop him a hundred just real quick.

But taking a moment to look at his stats real quick, he could see that he had lost some hp in their playing. Normally that wasn’t a big deal, because what’s five hp out of two hundred and some? But the problem wasn’t with him. The problem was that five hp out of one hp was a way bigger deal and as a big brother he needed to keep his little brother safe. This meant that he was gonna have to bring this up with Undyne.

“OKAY BUT UNDYNE I NEED TO ASK YOU A FAVOUR JUST REAL QUICK. IT’S ABOUT MY BROTHER.” This got Undyne’s attention, and she seemed to simmer down a little.

“Since when did you get a brother?”

“SANS, THAT LITTLE BABY BONES THAT I TOOK TO THE WISHING ROOM.”

“So you want pointers for being a good older sibling? Because I mean you’re basically my younger brother. I’m sure I could give you some pointers.”

“NO I THINK I GOT THAT UNDER CONTROL. WHAT I REALLY NEED IS A FAVOUR. I NEED YOU TO BE EXTRA SUPER CAREFUL WITH SANS WHEN HE FINALLY GETS TO HANG WITH US AND STUFF. BECAUSE HE’S ONLY GOT ONE HP SO HE’S REALLY REALLY FRAGILE. LIKE A BABY.”

“There’s no way he’s only got one hp. You’re pullin my leg.”

“NO IT’S TRUE. YOU CAN EVEN ASK MY PARENTS HE’S VERY VERY FRAGILE. SO COULD YOU PLEASE BE VERY CAREFUL WITH MY BABY BROTHER?”

“Alright Papyrus. I’ll be extra careful with the kid. But that’s not gonna save you for being noogied. Come’re!”


	29. Sunshine Skeleton Adventure: Final stretch

Most her days off had been spent in what was going to be Sans’s new room. The furniture was delivered, and Papyrus had done a great job picking out stuff for his brother. The walls were already painted, and the other day they had the new carpet put in. It was nice and soft and would hopefully make the transition from his room in the lab to the room in their house. Papyrus had personally put the glow in the dark stickers up for Sans all over his ceiling, getting old astronomy books to try and copy some of the constellations that you could see on the surface. She had helped him out by bringing the newly named Calibri to lift him up, and she herself held the book.

Today had been dedicated to building furniture for the room. She had sat down on the nice soft floor of Sans’s new room and worked on assembling all of his furniture herself. The delivery people offered to help, but she insisted that she was more that capable of doing it herself. And so that’s what her day had been. The furniture already had spots that it could go, and a lot of it mirrored what Sans’s room in the lab was, except a few details.

Sans’s bed was in the corner across from the door that Sans liked to sleep in in his current room, but the bookshelf was part of the bed, so it was a lot closer to where he slept than before. He now had a dresser in there where his bookshelf would’ve been in his old room. And a new addition was the toybox at the foot of the bed. They weren’t quite sure if he’d even play with them yet, but Papyrus had gone out and got him some toys, and shared some of his own with him.

The whole room was starting to come together, and she could barely take the anticipation anymore. And she knew that no one else could either. Papyrus had been excitedly counting down the days before Sans could come home, from what she heard Sans would smile an actual smile, and Wingding practically danced around the house at the mere thought of having his babiest boy in their home. He was always so excited to hear about the details when he got home.

Looking at the clock, it shouldn’t be too long now before Wingding came home. He had been spending later hours at the lab to make sure that everything was still on track, and that meant that he had to do twice the work. It really left her steamed because it was really unfair to leave him with all this work because she knew him well and he was going to work himself to dust and she was stuck on bedrest for another three days. It was ridiculous. If it weren’t for the fact that she finally got Papyrus to sleep, she’d go vacuum Sans’s room again. Maybe his sheets were finally dry so she could make up his bed. That was something to do, and it wasn’t like she could just leave a bed unmade like that. Even if he wasn’t sleeping there yet she had to be ready.

God it was like she was pregnant with him all over again.

But there was no time to double check on their dryer, because their front door clicked open and in snuck her husband. He was tired, but content. It still tore her up inside to see him this stretched thin. She had half a mind to just head in to work anyways. Three days was too long, and even if a professionally trained medical doctor said that she had to rest until her crack healed, she had a funny feeling that it wouldn’t anyways and that she should just go back to work.

He was going to get at least a week off. Maybe they could switch weeks to watch Sans while the other worked. At least just until he was settled in, and they could find someone to look after him during the days.

She’d set her worries aside for now so she could sweep her beautiful husband off his feet and whisk him off to their bedroom. If he was going to make her rest, then she’d force him to do the same. He was working himself to the bone and wasn’t even thinking about himself. He was such a kind soul, and it was both something she loved, and something she hated about him. At least he had her as a wife to make sure that someone was taking care of him.

Placing him down gently in their bed, she cuddled up next to him. It didn’t take long before he leaned back into her. They’re hands found their way to each other as they always did and locked together. She loved the quiet moments like this more than anything. These moments had become far scarcer lately because of work, but that simply made them more rare and precious.

It was also in moments like these where the benefits of a solid soul bond as theirs really had its benefits. There was no need for her to speak out loud, nor for him to sign. They’d simply hear what the other wanted to say through gentle soul pulses that echoed through to the other. It was a rare chance that’d she’d get to hear his voice. It was deep and quiet, and it spoke in a tongue that she now was very familiar with, and it fit a man as wonderful as he.

“So the furniture came in today, right?”

“Yep, and I made sure everything was in just the right spot. Just as we planned. Now all we need to do is to bring over his stuff from the lab and put it all in order. You’ll both be stopping by around noon, right?”

“Right, but just to be clear, you didn’t make the furniture, right? Because that’s not bedrest.”

“Well I wanted to make sure that it was done absolutely perfectly.”

“Aster that’s not bedrest.”

“I was sitting on the mattress while I was piecing it together. That’s gotta count for something, right?”

“Aster please that’s not resting.”

“Well I didn’t help with the carpeting, and I did rest while we were waiting for the furniture, remember? And those first few days I stayed in bed. I couldn’t handle just staying idle for so long while you worked so hard.”

“Well it’s not going to help anyone if you start cracking more because you’re overexerting yourself.”

“It’s not going to help anyone if you do it either.”

Wingding was at a loss for words. And was more than a little pouty about all this.

“I’ll take it easy for the next few days. I can’t see Sans all that ready to go exploring anytime soon. And then when I’m back on I want you to take a week off. We don’t have anyone to watch Sans during the days yet, nor do I think he’s ready to have someone he doesn’t know keep an eye on him just yet. We should alternate on who’s watching him so that no one’s work gets too neglected.”

There were nuzzles from the sleepy skeleton next to her.

“How was I so lucky to marry such a beautiful and smart skeleton?”

“Funny, I ask myself that every night.” There were a few chuckles as the nuzzled together.

“Oh! I forgot to tell you the big news. It seems as though Sans is comfortable enough with his powers now that he isn’t afraid to be without this.” And he let go of her hand ever so briefly to pull out from his pocket the headpiece that Sans normally had on.

“Wingding this is great news! Our little boy has come so far. I can’t wait to tell him how proud I am that he’s come so far. It’ll be a great surprise for Papyrus too.”

“Why did he stay home anyways? Is he feeling alright?”

“He’s just excited to show Sans his room, and he’s worried that at this point he’ll ruin the surprise because it’s so much more exciting now that it’s all put together.”

“I can’t say I really blame him, I can’t wait to see it myself now that it’s done. I guess I’ll wait until tomorrow to see it.”

“It’ll be a surprise for both you and Sans then. I can’t wait to see both your faces.” She gave him a light peck.

“But we should both get some rest. There’s really no use talking about it now. I might just end up spoiling something for you.”

“Alright, you should be resting anyways. Goodnight Aster.”

“Goodnight Wingding.”


	30. Sunshine Skeleton Adventure: The Big Day

It and exciting day to say the least. Not only had Sans gone a full twenty four hours without his headpiece, but it was only a few short hours until Sans was going to get to be in his own room in their house. He wasn’t quite sure if Sans fully comprehended the situation, and seem mildly perturbed by the fact that all his books were being taken out of the bookshelf by some of the assistants that he could get to help with the move. There were many glances over from the small boy, and with every look he got a little nod to confirm that it was supposed to be happening and he wasn’t just losing everything.

He wasn’t sure how much comfort this gave the boy, seeing as he continued to watch the assistants as they worked, looking less than pleased with the turn of events, but none the less he let the work. His disapproval was silent, and no attempts were made to stop the work. Perhaps he could sneak him a sweet as they walked over to the house. The old nice cream seller was a fair bit out of the way, but he was sure he could grab a candy from the bowl at the receptionist’s desk for him as they left. It wasn’t a lot, but too much would be bad for him.

But in the meantime, his attention went back to Sans, who had seemed to have forgotten what today was, and why all his books were taken away from this room. He quickly closed the gap and scooped up the child. He held him close, and gave his forehead a very gentle little bump.

“Don’t tell me you’ve already forgotten what today is Sans.” He feigned offense, being melodramatic with his actions, summoning an extra set of hands to put one over his heart and the other on his forehead. The faintest smile was there as he was amused by his own antics here.

Sans paused. Upon realizing what was actually going to transpire, he gasped the tiniest gasp he had probably ever heard in his life, and Sans turned to the best of his abilities so he could look at him. Tiny handfuls of his shirt were held in Sans’s tiny hands as he did so.

*”that’s today?” It was so great to see his little face light up with a genuine smile. Hopefully the build up to today hadn’t been too much, and their humble abode wasn’t disappointing.

But there was no time to worry about that. He’d reassure his son with a nod, and watched the joy set in. It was great seeing how far he’s come, and it was all thanks to Papyrus, and there weren’t enough words to describe how grateful that he had such a wonderful son that was willing to break rules to be such a great big brother. Who knows if Sans would have ever opened up to them without him (not that he blamed him at all. He was in a bad situation because of their lack of parenting skills).

Today was the day that Sans was officially going to see the outside world, and he was going to have a fantastic time. They’d walk over at his pace, so he could take in the sights and sounds of the entire Underground as they made their way back home. It was probably all sights he’d seen on the little adventure that he and Papyrus went on about a month back, but he had only seen it once considering that he had fallen asleep and was carried back.

“Say good bye to your lab room, Sans. We’re going home now.” And it felt great to sign that.

*”bye room.” His son was just too precious, and the fact that he waved to his room as they were getting ready to leave really drove it home. And they’d meet the fact that his son was too cute for words there because home was just where they were going. He was taking his son home and they’d be a proper family.

It was with long strides that he started to leave the lab. There was nothing new there, and all that he wanted to show his son was out there in the world. He was sure to grab a little candy as they were leaving. It was a tiny little chocolate bar, and that was perfect for his tiny little son.

“Don’t tell your mother I’m sneaking you candy before lunch. It’ll be our little secret.” And then he winked and unwrapped it for him. It wasn’t nearly enough to spoil a meal, but it made it a little more fun for both of them.

He couldn’t tell if the delight on his son’s face was because of the new treat that he had brought into his world, or if it had been because of the fact that he was out of the lab. It was probably a combination of both. It was great watching his youngest nibble on the little chocolate bar like a little mouse. It was times like these where he was glad that he could make magic hands. He could get plenty of pictures of Sans on their trip back so that Aster wouldn’t have to miss a thing. He wasn’t sure if Papyrus had gotten the chance to properly see his little brother like this, but even if he had he was sure that he’d appreciate it.

It didn’t take long before they had reached their house. They didn’t have to make any stops, and he’d be sure to catch up with the people he passed later. There were people waiting at home, and he didn’t want to overwhelm his son, because the day wasn’t over yet, and there was going to be plenty of new things in his life very very soon.

Walking into the house, he set Sans down on the ground and took off his shoes.

“Welcome home, Sans.” Sans only seemed to perk up more when he saw home signed. Maybe now it was finally starting to sink in for him. He could tell that his son was excited about all this. The faint traces of green of a happy skeleton’s eye glow. He had never seen his son’s eye’s glow like that before.

The living room seemed to be his first spot that he explored. Nothing in there was particularly out of the ordinary. Sans had seen stuff like this before, because he and Papyrus would work in the break room at the lab. The biggest thing was probably that these were their couches, and now Sans was part of that they, and that was exciting to both of them really. He could already see him and his family on the couch, perhaps enjoying a movie or a game, or even just each other’s company. It was exciting.

Though speaking of exciting, it seemed as though Papyrus had finally given up on staying hidden for the surprise. He burst out of Sans’s room, and rushed over to them with only the tiniest bit of sliding. Both of their eyes lit up in cheerful shades of green upon seeing each other.

“SANS! WE’VE GOT THE GREATEST SURPRISE FOR YOU!! COME ON! FOLLOW ME!” Sans didn’t need to be asked twice, as now that he had a direction to go instead of aimlessly wandering, he followed behind his brother. He didn’t run, but he did make an attempt to keep up. Papyrus was nice enough to slow down and wait, even if he was excited about showing off the room he had help build.

Sans stood there in door way of his new room. Papyrus and Aster both did their best presentational hands at the room, they had both worked really hard to get it as good as it was, and it really was some impressive work.

“Welcome to your new room, Sans. You can spend as much, or as little time as you want in here.” He wasn’t quite sure how much Sans took in after he had heard “your new room”, as he was already walking around and familiarizing himself with it. He seemed quite fond of the bed, pushing down on the mattress. It wasn’t as soft as the floor of his old room, but he personally found it to be a lot more comfy.

“I HELPED PICK OUT ALL THE FURNITURE AND I HELPED PAINT! ALSO I DID THIS!” He took Sans’s hand and encouraged him to lay on the floor with him and look up at the ceiling. Sans’s eyes mirrored the stars on the ceiling. Big, bright, and green.

“I EVEN PUT THEM ON SO THEY’RE LIKE THE STARS ON THE SURFACE, AND WHEN IT GETS DARK, THEY’LL EVEN GLOW LIKE THE REAL ONES!” A lot of work had gone into this room. A lot of work and a lot of love.

“SO WHAT DO YOU THINK, SANS?!”

*”i’m home.”


	31. Sunshine Skeleton Adventure: Midnight Panic

The first day that Sans had spent home was coming to a close. Right now him and Aster were working on the dishes, and let the boys play on their own. Papyrus was a lot more responsible that they had thought him to be, and they were only a few rooms over.

Though he had free reign of the house and could go anywhere he wanted, Sans chose to stay in his room most of the day. The whole freedom to do as he pleased was probably just a little overwhelming was all. This was just his first day out of the lab so it was probably just a problem of him not knowing what to do with himself, so he went back to his old ways.

It was still a little worrying that maybe they had made him too set in his ways. He did come and eat at the table with him, and Papyrus had spent the entire day with him, and since both he and Aster had the day off, both were free to spend time with them in there. It was mostly just puzzles and reading. Papyrus had made a valiant attempt to show him how to properly play with his toys, but Sans seemed more interested in watching the storylines that Papyrus made unfurl than actually playing with his toys. That was probably also something else that would change as Sans got more comfortable, so he didn’t need to worry.

Sans would get there in time. He just needed to get a feel for how to do these things. He’s made great progress already, so this too would come. He just needed to be patient and to put more faith in his son. And who was to say that he was doing anything wrong either. Sans could enjoy things as he saw fit, and that wasn’t hurting anyone so why should it matter. He was happy and he wasn’t hurting anyone, so why did it matter. He could play with his toys in whatever way he saw fit. They were his after all.

It was so nice to eat all together as a family. Sans was willing to leave his new room to eat with him. And then he’d wait for Papyrus to finish eating for them to go back to his room. Sans’s appetite seemed to still be good. He didn’t really participate much in mealtime conversations, but Sans was always a quiet kid who only ever spoke when he felt he needed to.

But all his worries stemmed from the fact that Sans was not an ordinary kid. He was doing great considering the circumstances that he had been through because of their poor parenting skills. Surely a lot of these skills would come in time. He just needed to be patient. Maybe a year of home schooling would be best. He could get into the routine of things, and the he could also get more comfortable with being around other people. Sure they still had a year until Sans went to school but still.

His nervous thoughts were cast aside when his wife gave him a little bonk, snapping him out of the nervous train of thought.

“He’ll be fine. Just give him time. Remember how worried you were about Papyrus starting school, and look at him now. If anyone, you should be worried about his teachers. He’s a stubborn little guy and clever to boot. Odds are he’ll get Papyrus’s old teachers, and they were great.”

“I supposed, but do you think he’ll be ready? He doesn’t have a lot of experience with others. He’s only really ever known the people from the physics and engineering departments and Papyrus. Are you sure he’ll be fine?”

“Well we’ll just have to see, won’t we. Sans has always been so full of surprises, ever since he was little. I’m sure he’ll be just fine. Besides, he’s got a great brother and a great father helping him out.”

“He’s also got a great mother helping him out, don’t you forget.” He nuzzled back against his wife. She always knew just what to say.

“Alright alright. Do you want to come with me when I go and read the boys a bedtime story?” He nodded, because that just sounded wonderful. Of course he wanted to be there for hopefully the first time that Sans would be up for a story. He’s always been a little difficult when it came to story time.

But that was then and this was now. Sans has come a long way since then. Odds were he might be open enough to be read to.

“Do you have a story in mind yet?”

“Well Sans likes the mystery books, so I was thinking of reading one of the ones from his bookshelf. I know he has a few that he hasn’t gotten the chance to read yet. Papyrus pointed them out while we were putting them away. It’s great having a man on the inside.”

With the dishes done, they made their way over to Sans’s room. Oddly enough, the lights were off and no one was in there. There were lights on in Papyrus’s room, so that must’ve been where they were. They might be playing with some of Papyrus’s toys, seeing as Sans would rather just sit there and watch.

But upon opening the door, they only found Papyrus on the floor working on some puzzles. There was no sign of Sans anywhere to be seen. This was bad. This was really really bad. What if something bad happened to Sans and it was because they turned their eyes off of him for one second. He could be in danger and need them but have way to reach them and oh no no no no no.

A hand on his shoulder snapped him out of it.

“Papyrus, where’s your brother?”

“OH, HE WAS TIRED SO I TUCKED HIM IN AND READY HIM A BED TIME STORY. THEN I CAME HERE TO WORK ON PUZZLES SO I WOULDN’T BUG HIM WHILE HE SLEPT.”

“Sans isn’t in his room. How long ago did you tuck him into bed?” This got his oldest to google his eyes in panic. At least Aster was still calm about this.

“LIKE FIVE MINUTES AGO! HE CAN’T HAVE GOTTEN THAT FAR!” His son raised a valid point.

And thus the search began. Papyrus was looking in the hall and closets, Aster taking the living room, and he checked in the offices. They were all calling out for him (he was simply limited to short yells, but that was enough to get anyone’s attention). If he was somewhere, then this would have to get his attention. Aster was throwing on shoes to check around to make sure he didn’t slip out anywhere.

He was about to follow her, when there was a tiny tug at his pant leg. And there was Sans, wrapped up in his blanket and his eye sockets barely open. His tiny voice was barely able to be heard over the loud commotion, but it was there and grumpy.

*”are you guys always so rowdy this late at night? i’m tryin to sleep.”

As grumpy as the boy was, he was getting scooped up into his arms because that was terrifying. Any attempts at a nuzzle were denied, but that was alright, because his boy was safe and in his arms. Hands were summoned to get Papyrus and Aster’s attention.

“Oh Sans, we were so worried that something happened. Where were you?” Aster asked, being the only one about them collected enough to ask.

*”i was sleeping in my room in the corner behind the door. it was a better spot than my bed cause it was comfier.” It was really lucky that they didn’t swing the door open. They could’ve crushed him and that would’ve been it.

“Well you can’t let you sleep there. How about you sleep in a different corner. That was we don’t have to worry about the door.”

*”i don’t care. i just wanna go back to sleep.”


	32. Sunshine Skeleton Adventure: Shattered Patience

The next day, Papyrus had to go to school, and their father had to go to work. That meant that it was just him and his mom for the next little bit. He hadn’t spent a lot of time with her aside from when she’d come into his room to check in on him. She wasn’t like his father, and was a lot more no nonsense than him. She had shown that she cared, but he was also sure that there’d be a lot less that he’d be able with his dad. And Papyrus always spoke positively about her, so she was probably a lot nicer than most of the times he had seen her. She had seen frustrated in a lot of those times too, so he really needed to change what he previously thought of her. Because his was old and wrong now.

But the fact that he was starting to like her wouldn’t change their situation any. Because he wasn’t happy about this at all. He certainly wasn’t happy about being woken up for breakfast. Especially after last night, and how they woke him up almost right after he had managed to fall asleep. This was just bad and awful on all accounts and he hated it and he just wanted to go back to sleep. Lots of stuff happened yesterday and he just wanted a quiet day and to sleep all of it. That was the ideal day right now. But that’s not what was happening and he hated it.

His breakfast wasn’t too interesting. It was different than what he had had before, but it wasn’t interesting. It was toast with jelly and some milk, but he wasn’t all that hungry. He just wanted to sleep.

“Sans, I know you’ve never had that jelly before, but I think you’ll like it. It’s one of my favourites. Just try it.”

*”no.” He didn’t want to, so he wasn’t going to. And that was that. It wasn’t like she had any bargaining power here. He didn’t want to eat it, and he just wanted her to give up here so he could go back to bed. He’d sit there with his arms crossed. There’d be no eating of toast at all because then she’d win and he’d lose and he didn’t want to lose.

“Sans, please, I think you’ll like it. Just give it a little bite.”

*”no.” She should know by now that he was really good at getting his way, and that he had all of the control here. That toast was going to remain uneaten and he was going to go back to sleep. All that need to happen now was for her to concede, and then he’d sleep there.

But that was not what happened, because one of the squares of toast was picked up off of the plate by his mom. She then pulled up a chair next to him. If she was planning on eating one so that he would see that it was good? Because if she was it wasn’t going to work that way. His mind was made up.

“Alright. Open wide and say ahhh.” And the square was moved into his face by his mouth. That wasn’t what was supposed to happen at all. Why was nothing happening like it was supposed to? Didn’t she know that she was supposed to eat the square so he could trick her into eating all of it. That couldn’t happen if she tried to feed it to him. This wasn’t what he wanted at all.

He turned his head away from the toast. He wasn’t going to give in just like that.

“Open wide for the airplane.” And then she proceeded to make engine sounds as she moved it to his mouth. Turning wasn’t helping, because she could easily just move it to his face even if he moved his face away. It didn’t seem like she was going to give up on this, because she just kept moving it to his face. This meant that he was going to have to do something drastic to get this to end. It was a risky move. But if it meant he could go to bed faster, then he’d do it.

As she kept trying to feed him the little square, he focused on the plate and started edging it towards the table. He had to be sneaky to get away with this. If all went according to plan, she’d give up and let him go back to bed. The plate continued to sneak over to the edge of the table, when his mother’s free hand rested on it.

“I don’t know what you’re trying to do kiddo, but it’s not gonna work. There’s nothing else I’ve gotta do today. I got nothing but time.”

How was it that she always knew all of his plans? That wasn’t fair in the least. But he wasn’t going to give up either. He wanted to go back to sleep. This meant that he had to up his game a lot more. Sneaky wasn’t going to do this for him. He’d have to try something even more daring.

With the plate no longer an option, he had to think of something else. There was always the glass. It would probably be lighter anyways, so it would be better to use that anyways. He focused on his glass. And just like that, the glass was flung against the wall and broke.

“Sans! You know better than to do something like that. Shame on you.” But he got what he wanted. She moved from his side and the toast was removed from his face. But soon his chair was moving backwards, and he found himself in a corner of the kitchen. And that was odd indeed, because that meant that he should be allowed to leave, but he was facing the corner, and it didn’t seem as though there was enough space for him to sneak out.

*”why am i stuck in the corner?” Because while she was being unreasonable, she wasn’t completely unreasonable. She’d tell him why she put him in the corner.

“Because you’re in timeout, and on top of that, broken glass in dangerous so you can’t be up and about because you could get seriously hurt.”

*”what’s timeout?”

“Timeout is where you sit in the corner, and you think about what you’ve done. I know that you did that on purpose, so you have to deal with the consequences.”

This was dumb, not only was he stuck in the corner, but the chair was too uncomfortable to even fall asleep on. It wasn’t soft, nor did it have the same almost safe feeling that came with being held. This was just not fair at all.

*”so when do i get to leave?” He asked, standing on his chair and trying the peer over the top of the chair, settling instead to sit down and look through the bars.

“I dunno. As soon as you decide to behave and I clean up this glass.” That wasn’t a time. That could take forever for her to clean all the glass up. And she could decide to keep him stuck there until his dad came home, and that was like forever from now.

But there wasn’t anything else to do but sit there and watch her clean up the glass pieces and the milk that spilt along with it. She was sure taking her time cleaning it up. It wasn’t fair. And he was used to sitting in corners like this, so why was this such a big deal now? He didn’t get it. What made it so much different here? He had done stuff like this willingly before but it was so much different now? It didn’t make sense.

He thought this over the entire time she cleaned, and was so caught up in his train of thought that he didn’t even realize that his punishment was over until his mom was back over and bringing him back over to the table.

“Now are you gonna behave?” He gave a little nod.

*”i just wanna go back to sleep, i don’t wanna have dumb toast.” This seemed to get a reaction out of her, because she took the plate the toast was on. She went over to the cupboards, and then she put another plate on top of it.

“Now if you want something, you just have to say. I’m not a mind reader.” She went over and picked him up.

*”so it’s just that easy?” And he was trying so hard to just go back to bed, but this whole time he could’ve just asked?

“Well, right now we have nothing but time. It’d be nice to get a routine going with you, but that’ll come in time. Now let’s get you to bed, grumpy bones.”


	33. Sunshine Skeleton Adventures: Snow Time like the Present

Today was a great and exciting day. It was the weekend, and that meant that he didn’t have to wait for after school time and for his homework to be done. Now he had all the time he wanted to help his brother with a whole new kind of puzzle. It was one of his personal favourites. It meant that they were going to have to go all the way out to the woods outside of Snowdin.

As great as Waterfall was, it simply did not have the wide open space he needed to work on his masterpieces. There were plenty of clearings in the Snowdin Forest, but he wasn’t really allowed to go there alone after the Greatest Dog incident where he got buried in the snow. But he’d be fine if his mom or dad or Auntie Infyne came along. Especially if Auntie Infyne came along, cause she was their boss. Though his parents could be scary when they wanted to.

Their mom was coming with them, so there was no doubt that they were going to be safe, even if it’s more people than usual. Sans was going to have a good safe time and there wasn’t going to be anything that got in their way.

Except that he forgot that this was Sans’s first time seeing snow. That slowed them down so that they’d be a little behind schedule, and that really stunk because he had the whole day planned out and he bungled his own plans because he forgot that not only did Sans have no experience with this kind of puzzle, but he had no experience with this kind of environment. He had no one to blame for this other than himself and his poor planning.

But he couldn’t rob Sans of this experience. It would be a very rude thing to do, and as his big brother he had to keep him from learning rude behavior. While he was going to teach him lots of things, ruining someone’s fun was not going to be one of them!

“THIS WASN’T WHAT I CAME OUT HERE TO SHOW YOU, BUT THERE ARE PLENTY OF _COOL_ THINGS TO DO IN THE SNOW.” He remembered how much Sans had enjoyed his puns last time. It wasn’t a very complex pun, but it did take a few moments for it to click with Sans and get a giggle from him. His mother chuckled right away, but that was to be expected. She was a very clever skeleton who had a great sense of humor. It was only natural to assume that she’d know a good joke when she heard one.

She was also going to let him do all the teaching, which was very kind of her and by doing so was also setting a good example for Sans. He was going to be the perfect model citizen one day with all these good influences around him. Not only was he proud of present Sans, but of future Sans too. Both of them were doing a great job.

“ONE OF THE BEST THINGS TO DO IN THE SNOW IS SNOWMEN. FIRST YOU TAKE A HANDFUL OF SNOW AND YOU SMUSH IT INTO A BALL.” He demonstrated. It was a good thing they wore gloves, because it was a lot harder to do with skeleton hands. It just slipped in between the fingers and was in general a not very good time.

“NEXT YOU PLACE IT GENTLY IN THE SNOW AND YOU ROLL IT UNTIL IT GETS BIGGER. MAKE SURE TO PAT IT DOWN SOMETIMES SO THAT IT’S SOLID SO IT WON’T BREAK WHEN WE’RE STACKING THEM UP AND IT’S NOT AS EASY TO ACCIDENTALLY LEAN ON IT AND BREAK IT THAT WAY. ALSO BE CAREFUL OF WHERE YOU’RE PUSHING SO YOU DON’T ACCIDENTALLY BUMP INTO ANYONE WHILE YOU’RE ROLLING. ESPECIALLY IF YOU’RE HAVING A RACE TO BUILD A SNOWMAN FIRST AND YOU BUMP HEADS WITH YOUR BEST FRIEND. BECAUSE THAT HURTS AND THEN YOU HAVE TO STICK THAT SNOWMAN WITH YOUR FRIENDS SNOWMAN AND IT DOESN’T ALWAYS WORK OUT WHEN YOU TRY AND STACK ‘EM UP THE REST OF THE WAY.” It was important that his little brother learned from his mistakes. It was great having a little brother to pass this wisdom down to. He was going to be better at snowman rolling than he ever was. And that was hard to imagine, because he was very good at building snowmen and even Undyne agreed that his were the best in all the Underground.

And to make sure that Sans was understanding all of this, he made sure to push the snowball around so that he could see just how it was done. He was making great progress, but he made sure to keep it slow so Sans could see. He also made sure to deliberately pat down the snow so Sans could see how to do that part, because that was a very easy part to mess up. Both he and Undyne had both squished many a snowman part in their time as beginners. Even now if they weren’t paying close enough attention.

It seemed as though Sans was having issues. He could leave his ball behind so he could help his little brother out. He was simply being too gentle. It was a common problem that he had not encountered but knew of.

“DON’T BE TOO AFRAID TO PUT A LITTLE MORE FORCE INTO PACKING IT DOWN. IT WORKS BETTER IF THEY’RE DENSER.” He’d guide his little brother’s hands so that he’d know the feeling of doing it the right way. He made sure that he was gentle with him though, because he didn’t want to accidentally hurt him in anyway.

“WE SHOULDN’T MAKE ‘EM TOO BIG. THAT WAY IT’LL BE EASIER TO STACK ‘EM UP. AND WE NEED TWO OTHER ONES TO MAKE THE REST OF THE BODY AND THE HEAD. AND THEN WE NEED TO MAKE THE NEXT ONES SMALLER AND SMALLER.” And he went back to his ball, and started on his next one. He’d keep a close eye on Sans to make sure that he was still doing okay on his end, because snowmen weren’t as easy as they looked. There was a lot of effort that went into making into them.

And Sans was having a difficult time. He was doing a little better, but he could see him getting frustrated. Completely understandable, but it wasn’t going to be something that he would allow to continue.

“YOU’RE DOING GREAT SANS. JUST KEEP IT UP AND YOU’LL HAVE A GREAT SNOWMAN IN NO TIME! YOU JUST HAVE TO KEEP WITH IT!” His cheering did help a little bit, Sans still was frustrated, but he kept going. His brother was a tough little cookie, and he couldn’t be prouder.

Finally, they had three different segments each. They weren’t very big, but that was okay because neither was Sans. It also was a good size for beginners like him. And now was the trickiest part. Even he had a hard time when it came to stacking them up.

“OKAY, NOW THIS PART CAN BE TRICKY, BUT I CAN HELP YOU WITH IT. YOU JUST HAVE TO TAKE THIS PART SLOW. YOU KEEP THE BIG PART ON THE GROUND, AND THEN YOU PUT THE NEXT SMALLER PART ON, AND THEN YOU PUT THE SMALLEST PART ON THE VERY TOP.” And to show him how to do it properly, he did it first. It was a little tricky, because it was a little heavy. He still managed it all on there all by himself. He was proud of that, because sometimes he needed Undyne’s help to push ‘em up there.

Next he watched as Sans did it. He stayed close by just in case he needed his help.

But Sans did it a completely different way. It might’ve been a way that he would do it from now on. Sans picked up the middlest ball with his magic, and then placed it on the big one. It was a little unsteady, but he still got it.

The second one didn’t go smoothly. As he tried to put it up there, the magic grasp squished it. There was a moment as it clicked in his head as to what it happened. And then he started to cry and then it was all over. He was starting to get misty eyed too.

“IT’S OKAY SANS. SNOW IS TRICKY. I MESS THEM UP SOMETIMES TOO. IT’S JUST REALLY TRICKY ITS OKAY IF YOU DIDN’T GET IT ON THE FIRST TIME. I DIDN’T GET IT ON MY FIRST TIME EITHER! YOU CAN DRAW THE FACE ON MINE IF YOU WANT! THEN IT CAN BE OUR SNOWMAN!” Sans nodded. He was still a little sniffly, but he came over to him none the less.

He pulled out a marker and handed it to Sans, and then lifted him up so that he could reach it. He let Sans draw as he pleased. He’d nod when Sans looked back to make sure that he’s doing the right thing. He set him down once he was finished the face. They did a really good job.

“SANS YOU DID A REALLY GOOD JOB! OUR SNOWMAN LOOKS REALLY GOOD!” Sans got really shy at the compliment, but he did do a really good job and he wasn’t going to let it just go unnoticed. But what he had let go unnoticed was their mom taking a video on her phone.

“MOM!! MAKE SURE YOU GET A GOOD SHOT OF OUR SNOWMAN.”


	34. Sunshine Skeleton Adventures: Advanced Puzzling

Making snowmen had a taken a lot more time than he thought it would. It was fun and he was glad that they had done it, but it had put them behind schedule considerably. Not only did that mean that there were less puzzles for them to do together, but the effort that it took to make a snowman was enough to tire his little brother out more than he had thought. It seemed as though stamina was not his brother’s strong suit. Maybe he could help him later by taking him on jogs with him. That would no doubt solve his brother’s stamina problem.

But before he could properly focus on helping his brother with his lackluster stamina, he had the important task of choosing which puzzle to show his brother and teach him how to do it. He didn’t have a lot of puzzles out in the field yet, and the ones he had were pretty easy to make, but it still didn’t mean that he didn’t put his all into making them. His most impressive puzzle was one he had with a button. He had rigged it up mostly by himself, and he was really proud of it.

That was a good candidate, but Sans had also become fairly good at mazes, and he had spent months working on a maze puzzle from snow. It took a lot to get it sturdy, but he had managed it. This was just the base work for one much grander that he would build in the future. But that was probably years from now. His parents would never let him use something as active as what he wanted to use for this future maze. It wasn’t really fair, but there wasn’t really much he could do. Sneaking into a room that was “not safe” was different from “that’s dangerous and you are not allowed to deal with such things until you are older”.

The puzzles were too close for him to decide, and the paths that would lead up to them was getting close and now was the time to choose. Now would be a good time to be a good older brother and let Sans pick which one he wanted to do, because that’s what good big brothers did and not just because he wasn’t able to pick one out himself. Because it wasn’t the second thing at all he was just a really good big brother.

“SANS, WHICH OF THESE TWO PUZZLES WOULD YOU RATHER DO? ONE WHERE YOU HAVE TO FIND A BUTTON TO PRESS TO OPEN A LOCK, OR DO A REALLY _COOL_ MAZE? NYEH HEH HEH.” The same pun wasn’t really good the second time around, but it was less so the pun, and the fact that his use of foreshadowing was brilliant and it described both the maze in temperature and his personal opinion of his work.

*”i like mazes, so that one. but why do we gotta come all the way out here to do a maze?” Boy was Sans going to be surprised when he sees a big, 3d maze made out of snow. He was going to love it.

“YOU’LL JUST HAVE TO SEE NOW WON’T YOU! NYEH HEH HEH!” He ran off ahead. He didn’t get too far ahead before he realized that he wasn’t supposed to run off ahead like that, and that there was also nothing to get ready. So naturally he ran back.

“OH! AND BEFORE I FORGET! YOU CAN’T HELP SANS CHEAT, MOM. HE’S GOTTA DO THIS ALL BY HIMSELF, AND HE WON’T LEARN TO DO MAZES. AND IF HE NEEDS HELP, THEN I SHALL HELP HIM SOLVE IT.” It only seemed fair, seeing as he was the older brother, and the one who made the maze. He’d bring up the fact that the maze was only roughly one Papyrus tall, but that would spoil it for Sans and that was simply something that couldn’t happen right now. Besides, his mom knew about it being one Papyrus high. She had offered to help him out, but it was his puzzle so he was going to be the one to do it, all by himself.

“Alright. But if you boys need help, I’ll stay out of the maze.”

“I WON’T NEED HELP TO GET OUT OF THE MAZE. I WAS THE ONE WHO MADE IT.” And if he hopped, he could probably see over the walls. He could also use his bone trick and look over. If it came to that, he’d be sure to do it the safe way so that he didn’t teach Sans anything dangerous. Because his between the gap jumps were dangerous? Either way he wasn’t sure if Sans had the balance needed for the more dangerous way anyways.

“Alright, I’ll just wait outside of it then.”

*”how are we going to get into the maze? it’s kinda on paper?” Oh no, he was ruining the surprise! This was the opposite what he wanted. They had to hurry it up so that he wouldn’t ruin it.

“YOU’LL SEE SOON! IT’S IN THIS CLEARING RIGHT HERE!” And he ran ahead so he could properly present it to him. His mom wasn’t too fond of that plan, but he wasn’t far away and she could still see him so it was fine.

Sans looked at the walls of the maze all confused. He didn’t seemed all that sure of what was happening, because this wasn’t like the mazes that he had seen before.

“WHAT DO YOU THINK OF MY MAZE, SANS? IT’S PRETTY… A-MAZE-ING, RIGHT? NYEH HEH HEH!” There was a pause as it processed with Sans. He giggled a bit as he got the joke, and then went right back to being excited about the maze.

“COME ON! I’LL TAKE YOU AROUND TO THE OTHER SIDE OF THE MAZE SO YOU CAN DO IT PROPERLY!” He excitedly took his little brother’s hand and lead him to the proper beginning of the maze. It would be pretty well the same if he did it backwards cause he’s never done his maze before. It would be better if he did it properly the first time at least.

This was so exciting. Finally Sans was going to do what was arguably the best kind of puzzle. But now he was starting to see the downside of this kind of puzzle. The walls were too high for him to see over, even when he jumped. This was a problem. Maybe it would be okay if he used a bone or two to see over so that he see Sans.

Which was hard seeing as though he was the same color as the snow. He could barely see him. It’d be impossible if he couldn’t see a little bit of his eye sockets and some of his hoodie from over the walls. So far Sans was making great progress. He didn’t spend too much time on his bone stilts, because soon he was on Calibri’s snout. It was for the best because standing on bones that weren’t part of you was tricky. Hopping on them was one thing, but standing was hard. And the view was a lot better up here.

“THANKS MOM.” She gave him a thumbs up, before returning her hand to her phone to keep it steady. Sans looked up to them. They were distracting him and that just couldn’t do.

“YOU’RE DOING GREAT SANS! KEEP UP!” Sans gave them a little thumbs up before continuing on his way. He was doing pretty good considering this was his first time and Papyrus was an expert maze builder. He just had to keep at this and he’d make it through no time at all.

Minus all those corners that he kept turning into. But if he stopped going the wrong way he’d be there in no time. Except he was starting to slow down. And what little he could see of his face didn’t seem to be having a very good time at all. This was bad because he wanted Sans to have the best time and love puzzles like he did and right now he just mostly looked like he was going to cry and that was not at all what he wanted and this was a very very bad turn of events and he needed to find a way to stop this.

Naturally the way to do this was to have Calibri fly him over where Sans was by leaning in the way he wanted to go. And then he’d drop down next to him and pull him into a tight hug.

“IT’S OKAY, SANS. YOU’RE BIG BROTHER IS HERE TO HELP YOU, EVEN IF ALL THE HELP YOU NEED RIGHT NOW IS A HUG TO HELP LIFT YOUR SPIRITS! YOU’VE MADE GREAT PROGRESS, BROTHER! YOU CAN’T STOP HERE! YOU’RE BUT A FEW TURNS FROM SOLVING THIS PUZZLE! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SHALL COME WITH YOU AND BE YOUR SUPPORT FOR THE LAST PART OF THIS MAZE.” He let go of his brother and held out his hand. Though still a little misty eye socketed, Sans took his hand, and on they went.

He may have helped a little bit, but he just didn’t want Sans to get discouraged. This was his first maze, and it might’ve been a little too hard for him right now. He’d get better at them in time. But for a beginner he did really good.

Once they got to the end, their mom was waiting at the end to pick Sans up and hug them both close.

“You did a good job getting through there, Sans. And you did a good job making that puzzle, Papyrus. I’m proud of both my clever boys. Now how about we head home and rest up a bit before we go out and visit Auntie Infyne?”


	35. Sunshine Skeleton Adventures: Glass Breaking 2: Electric Boogaloo

It had seemed as though his father had managed to get out of work early. He had joined them for lunch after their morning out playing in the snow. He had to say for as much of the frustration there was when he kept messing up, that today was a good day. He’d be sure to go out later with his mom or maybe his dad to go put a hat on their snowman out in the snow near the house. And he did feel good about how he did the maze mostly by himself. So it was a lot more stuff he was used to, but it was a good new.

Lunch wasn’t much different than what he used to have. It was just a normal sandwich, but the drink was different. He wasn’t sure what he thought of it, but he was sure that he might not’ve liked it. It mostly just tasted like really hot milk and not so much like the cocoa he was promised. Who knew that a drink could lie like that? There was probably conversation going on, but he was more focused on trying to solve this conundrum. Because why was it called cocoa if it was just hot milk. It was even brown like chocolate but it was positively hot milk.

But as he was trying to decipher this drink that had been presented to him, he was snapped out of it as Papyrus tapped on his shoulder.

“ARE YOU READY TO GO AND MEET AUNTIE INFYNE? SHE’S REALLY NICE LIKE UNDYNE. YOU DIDN’T GET TO MEET HER FOR VERY LONG BUT SHE’S KINDA LIKE MY BIG SISTER, SO THAT WOULD MAKE HER KINDA LIKE YOUR BIG SISTER TOO?” Papyrus was really excited about them, so he could only assume that they were in fact nice. Papyrus knew people, and while he was really good at seeing the best in people, he was also really good at getting you to like someone. Even if it was someone you knew and didn’t like. It probably wasn’t going to happen with the assistants, because they were jerkfaces and mean, but he didn’t really know these people so maybe it would be okay.

He nodded, and just abandoned his drink at the table and carefully slid off his chair. Papyrus wasn’t too happy about that. He had to get used to actually doing stuff with his plates and stuff. He couldn’t just leave them there anymore.

“SANS YOU CAN’T JUST LEAVE YOUR PLATE AND CUP ON THE TABLE. YOU GOTTA PUT THEM IN THE SINK SO THEY CAN BE WASHED.” And then to make sure he knew how to do it, he took his plate for him and put it in the sink. “ARE YOU DONE WITH YOUR COCOA?”

He was pretty sure that this was his cue to bring his cup over. He couldn’t quite reach all the way, but he could put it on the edge of the sink and then give it a little nudge. This quickly turned into a lesson that the sink was a lot deeper than he thought. And that was a sound he wasn’t ready for. And neither were their parents, because the sound caused them to rush back into the kitchen, their mom holding her hand over the receiver of phone she was holding. Both of them looked alarmed and panicked and looking for the source of the crash.

“What was that is everyone okay?”

Being in trouble was a new thing for him to deal with, because no longer could he just have all the cards. That was one thing that he might’ve missed from living in the lab. Because then he had full control and now that was very much so not the case. Because he didn’t want to go sit in the corner, he wanted to go meet his auntie and his big sister cousin. Tears were welling up in his eyes because he didn’t know what else to do, and nine times out of then this has managed to stop trouble being a thing.

It was also an easy way to get hugs from someone nearby (usually Papyrus) without using words, which was an added benefit. This time it just so happened to get his parents running over and looking him and Papyrus over in a frenzy.

“Are you hurt? What happened?”

*”i was just putting my glass away, and then when it landed in there it broke. i didn’t mean for it to break. it was just supposed to go in there and not break but it broke and i didn’t want it to it did all on its own. i just gave it a little push cause i couldn’t reach to put it in.” His voice was starting to crack and just kinda all shaky and a mess.

His parents let out a sigh of relief, both of them were just hugging them now. Papyrus was still worried though.

“I WAS THE ONE TELLING SANS ABOUT HOW HE NEEDS TO PUT HIS PLATES AWAY SO IF ANYONE SHOULD BE IN TROUBLE, IT SHOULD BE ME.” What was Papyrus doing? He was so excited for this trip and he was talking about how good their auntie and their cousin sister were. What if he didn’t get to go and had to stay in the corner the whole time because of this. He shouldn’t be the one stuck in the corner.

*”no i was the one who broke it. so i should be the one who takes the fall.” This only made sense since he was the one who did the thing. Papyrus didn’t do anything and then he was the one who messed up.

Their parents were looking at them now, a little confused. He didn’t know why, because his argument was the best and even though Papyrus was really smart, he was wrong this time. This was definitely his blunder and now he had to live with his consequences because that was one of the big new things about living outside of the lab.

“Neither of you are in trouble though?” That wasn’t the answer he had been expecting, and now he was expecting something else. This had to have a catch.

*”but i broke the glass?”

“AND I BASICALLY TOLD HIM TO BREAK IT”

*”that’s not true i broke it all on my own.”

“Neither of you are in trouble. Accidents happen, and it was just a glass. The important thing is that both you boys are safe. Glass is easy to replace, but you boys can never be replaced.” This was a fact that was hard to argue, but he was sure that this was definitely something that he felt like he should be in trouble for. Papyrus looked like they were in the same kind of position.

“Oh! I forgot I was on the phone with your aunt.” Now that he was listening, he could hear the sound of someone talking on the other end of his mom’s phone. It was picked back up, and their mom left the room to finish the call (because for some reason when you talk on the phone you can’t be around other people). But that didn’t mean that his father was done with them just yet.

“Before we go, your brother helped me picked out some clothes for you for when you go out in Waterfall.” Their dad seemed pretty excited about this. And when their dad signed that, Papyrus perked up. 

“OH!! THAT’S RIGHT! I FORGOT ALL ABOUT THAT! WAIT HERE SANS!” And then Papyrus ran out of the room. He came back a few moments later with a pair of boots with little ducks on them, and a blue jacket.

“THIS IS FOR WHEN YOU GO OUT INTO WATERFALL, BECAUSE ITS ALL WET AND MUDDY IN MOST OF WATERFALL, SO THESE’LL HELP YOU OUT A LOT!” And then the clothes were put into his hands by his excited brother. This meant he had to try them on, right?

So he sat on the floor so he could properly put on his new boots. Papyrus helped him out a little bit because those had specific feet that they had to go on, and he also helped him out with the jacket, because that wasn’t one he could just pull over his head and the other sleeve kept trying to get away.

And now that he was all dressed up for the weather of Waterfall, his father took a picture of them on his phone. It was also when his mother finally came in, because she was done talking on the phone now so she was allowed to come back.

“So I guess that we better get ready now and stop being slow pokes then huh. Wouldn’t want to keep your auntie waiting now would we.”


	36. Sunshine Skeleton Adventure: Visiting the Auntie

It was an event and a half to get up to this point. Who’d’ve thought that getting ready to leave was such a huge and big deal? Because it wasn’t when they went to Snowdin. Because that was nice and quiet the whole time. Hopefully this wouldn’t be a hit or miss thing when it came to leaving the house, because he was already tired and they hadn’t even got there yet.

Luckily for him, he was small enough so being carried was still a very viable option. And perhaps even mandatory, as there were spots were the puddles got really deep, but just on him and kinda on Papyrus. So there was really no avoiding being carried. Not that he minded. His tiny legs would have just slowed them down and his antics had already caused them to be late enough as it was, and this was the best way for all of them without a doubt. Papyrus had been leading the charge, but that only made sense because he was the most excited about all of this. He probably also knew the way real well.

He only had vague memories of meeting Undyne that one time, and from what he remembered, he was going to need to take this time to just take in lots of energy because Papyrus was good for more one on one stuff, but Papyrus had way more energy in him than he did, so he could only imagine what it was gonna be like with two of ‘em. And if Auntie Infyne was anything like them, than he was probably gonna need a nap like the moment this was all over. That was just too many excited people to deal with at once and he wasn’t used to all that at all.

It probably wasn’t helping that his dad was the one holding him, and he was kinda a really nervous man to begin with, and he probably saw this going as well as he did. Which was to say not at all and it was going to be bad. That wasn’t to say the people would be bad, but they’d just be really excitable and he wouldn’t be able to keep up at all. Hopefully is wouldn’t be too frowned upon to have a nap at their place, because he had a feeling that that was probably going to be a thing that happened.

He had to say that his house was a lot cooler than their house. At least from the outside. Because while their house was built into the cave wall, theirs was shaped like a fish head. Hopefully the outside of the house didn’t set too high a bar for him, but he supposed it would be pretty unfair to compare the outside to the inside. Because the inside of their house was a lot cooler than their outside, so what if it was the opposite here?

“OH! SANS, BEFORE YOU GO IN YOU GOTTA RUB YOUR BOOTS ON THE MAT TO GET THE MUD OFF OF THEM! IT’D BE RUDE TO TRACK MUD INTO SOMEONE’S HOUSE, AND WATERFALL HAS A WHOLE BUNCH OF GROSS GUNK THAT STICKS TO THE BOTTOMS OF YOUR SHOES.” Papyrus informed, despite the fact that he didn’t walk any of the way over. But he was still set down on the mat to wipe his clean boots clean. He watched his parents do so too, but it was a lot more interesting to watch how excited Papyrus was as he got the gunk off his shoes. How he had so much energy to do everything was beyond him, but it sure was neat to watch him do stuff.

Papyrus got the honors of getting to knock. He didn’t really want to do it, and his knocks would’ve probably been too quiet to hear anyways. He could hear the sounds of clunking on the other side of the door, and stopping when he assumed the being on the other end reached it.

At the other side was a giant metal being. Probably a robot if his sources were right. It was a little confusing as to why a robot was living in a fish house, but perhaps they were like a serving robot who did chores and brought snacks. Though they seemed more the type to be the one that goes out and fights crime and humans. Hopefully just crime and humans.

He was not ready for the robot to take off its head, nor was he ready for the robot to have a fish monster on the inside of it. He’d use his reasoning skills to say that this was his Auntie Infyne, though Papyrus did say that Undyne was going to be like an older sister to him too. He wasn’t exactly how old was older in this situation.

“Well if it ain’t my favourite group of nerds. Here I was worried not making it in time. Good thing we were both late.” She laughed a little before crouching down to his level. Her robot bits clanging as she moved.

“I completely forgot that you came in that small. Hey there, squirt. I’m your Auntie Infyne. Come on in and make yourself at home. I’ll just go change real quick.” And she got up and made her way to one of the rooms in the back, closing the door behind her. He followed his family in, and then immediately found himself in the situation of not knowing what to do with himself.

To make things easier on himself, he just followed him to go sit on the couch. He had a feeling that the adults would end up doing a lot of adult talking, so he’d sit between his dad and Papyrus. That way he could hear stuff from both conversations. He didn’t like being out of the loop at all, and this way it’s be easy to hear everything and stay out of his position before of being confused and not knowing what’s going on.

Auntie Infyne came back, her robot body gone and instead she had the rest of her fish body on now. It was impressive that she did it so fast. He thought that skin and stuff would make popping your head off and putting it on a different body tricky. Must’ve been because she was a robot.

“So lemme guess, two teas and two milks? Because you’re not getting coffee, Dingsgus. You know that sh-awl won’t fly here.” He was pretty sure that she was going to say something else, or maybe she just forgot the word and remembered it again? Either way he noticed it. He wouldn’t say anything about it though, because that was rude he supposed. At least that was what he had learned in the past little bit of being out of the lab.

Even if she did ask them what they wanted, she proceeded to the kitchen to get them their drinks anyways.

“AUNTIE INFYNE, UNDYNE’S HOME, RIGHT?”

“She should be in her room right now, you kids can go check if you want.” And then his hand was grabbed and he was gently pulled off the couch.

“COME ON, SANS! YOU’RE GONNA GET TO PROPERLY MEET UNDYNE!” And then he rushed them over down the hall and to a door. Papyrus knocked excitedly on the door, and then they waited. There was a quiet sloosh sound from the other end of the door, and then wet foot slaps. A smaller, less frayed and robot Auntie Infyne opened the door. He vaguely remembered her as being a real good jumper and that she helped them get to the Wishing Room.

“UNDYNE, LET ME PROPERLY INTRODUCE YOU TO MY BABY BROTHER SANS. SANS, LET ME PROPERLY INTRODUCE YOU TO MY BEST FRIEND UNDYNE.” He seemed proud of this introduction. Undyne started to look like she was going to grab him, but then stopped like she just remembered something. Instead she just did finger guns at him.

“Hey there. How’s it going?” She seemed a little unsure of what to do with herself, and that was a problem because the feeling was kinda mutual. This left all of this in Papyrus’s hands, and that was a rude thing to do but Papyrus wouldn’t mind because he was a really cool brother who helped him do stuff like this.

“So, uh, you wanna play-“ She cut herself off, putting her hand on her chin as if to think extra hard to solve a tricky puzzle.

“So you guys wanna go for a walk or something? I’m sure there’s some part of Waterfall you haven’t seen yet.”

“OH! OH!! THAT’S THE PERFECT IDEA. THIS WOULD BE A GREAT TIME TO SHOW HIM AROUND, BECAUSE WE BOTH KNOW ALL THE SECRETS IN WATERFALL SO WE CAN SHOW YOU!! YOU’RE GONNA LOVE IT SANS. I’LL EVEN CARRY YOU WHEN YOU GET TIRED I PROMISE!”


	37. Sunshine Skeleton Adventure: Echo Flower Fun

As with all the times they went out to play (or this time, out for a walk to show Sans around), they only really gave a short "WE'RE GOING OUT TO PLAY! BE BACK LATER!" before running out the door. Well it wasn't really running, it was more brisk walking because Sans was not the speediest monster in the Underground just yet. He still mostly toddled and had incredibly short legs. None of those were his fault, but they made it all the harder for him to go out and play games with the rest of them.

 

This time was a little different, because their mom yelled after them to remind them to take care of Sans while they were out. It seemed a little silly to ask that, considering he was the reason that they were going outside to go play, but he would make sure that he was completely safe on this trip. He had been working really hard on his blue magic so if anyone were to slip, he'd be able to catch them no problem.

 

"SO WHERE SHOULD WE GO FIRST? THERE'S LOTS OF REALLY GOOD SPOTS IN WATERFALL TO EXPLORE."

 

"Well what'd you already show him?" That was a fair question, and embarrassing to say, the Great Papyrus had not been doing the best job at showing him around. He hadn't actually shown Sans nearly as much of Waterfall as he would like to have by this point.

 

"WELL.. UM... I'VE ONLY REALLY GOTTEN AROUND TO SHOWING HIM THE WISHING ROOM AND OUR HOUSE."

 

"Why don't we show him echo flowers. Those are pretty cool."

 

"OH! THATS A GREAT IDEA! WE COULD TAKE  HIM TO THAT ONE PATCH! THE VERY BEST PATCH!" He couldn't believe he forgot to show his brother those. They were one of the most important bits of Waterfall. And there was even a good patch of them by one of the other good spots.

 

"Sound good to you kid?" She asked, looking down at Sans, who was doing an excellent job of being a caboose to their little train.

 

*"sure."

 

And so the journey began.

 

First they would need to crawl into one of the caves in Waterfall. There was a ton of them, but with the amount that him and Undyne played human and guard, they knew all of them like the back of her hand. He was sure that it would take no time at all for Sans to learn his way around. He was a very smart skeleton, and that was already an advantage on most, because skeletons were known to be very smart monsters.

 

He'd help Sans up all the little ledges, because those were still tricky for him. It was probably because he still had small baby bone legs, and that was completely understandable.

 

"You guys have got to be the slowest monsters in all the Underground." At least he was completely understanding. But it was unfair to compare other monsters to him, even if they were arguably cooler because they had four years on him and thus more time to learn how to be extra cool.

 

"HE'S NOT THE BEST AT MOVING AROUND YET, BUT HE'LL CATCH UP IN NO TIME AT ALL, DON'T YOU WORRY!" He was getting a lot more practice he thinks. He didn't really know a lot about how Sans lived, but he did get carried a lot. He was proud of him for getting this far with all the climbing and stuff.

 

*"hey pap, could you carry me?" Sans asked. While he would like him to get more practice than just this, he also had a duty to make sure his brother got to see everything that needed to be seen. They could have more walking practice later, because he didn't want his brother to be all tuckered out by the time they got to the flowers. That would completely ruin the point of this trip out.

 

"OF COURSE!" He'd couch down so his brother could ride on his back. Thinking more on it, this would probably be better, as they'd be able to see more of Waterfall this way, because even with Sans on his back, The Great Papyrus was one of the fastest monsters in the Underground. Probably second only to Undyne, who was very fast. "JUST DON'T FALL ASLEEP UP THERE, WOULDN'T WANT YOU TO MISS ALL THE SIGHTS OF WATERFALL!"

 

*"don't worry, i'm wide awake." It was kinda hard to tell with Sans if that was the truth or not, because he always had a quiet, sleepy voice no matter what. But as a big brother it was his job to trust him. So they ventured on!

 

It wasn't too long before they managed to come across the patch he had talked about. It wasn't too big, nor was it too small. It was just the perfect amount of flowers in his opinion.

 

"THESE ARE ECHO FLOWERS, SANS. THEY'RE SPECIAL FLOWERS THAT GROW IN WATERFALL THAT WILL REPEAT BACK ANYTHING YOU SAY TO THEM."

 

"Yeah watched this." Undyne said, hopping out of the tunnel and into the clearing, approaching the patch. She took a deep breath in as most monsters with lungs do before they yell very loudly.

 

"BUTTS!" She yelled at them, only to have them parrot it back with equal enthusiasm. The other flowers picked it up, and soon the whole patch was yelling "butts" at each other.

 

"YOU SHOULD'VE SAID SOMETHING COOLER TO THE FLOWERS, NOW SANS IS JUST GOING TO REMEMBER THEM AS THE BUTTS FLOWERS!" He himself would've said something closer along the line of "PAPYRUS IS COOL" as he did most times with it.

 

"I dunno, Sans look like he thought it was a good idea." She said, pointing the the quietly giggling skeleton on his back. The ultimate betrayal. His own brother. It was unbelievable.

 

Though the truest betrayal here came from within him, as despite his protests and how he thought Sans deserved a better introduction to echo flowers than this, he did find this really funny. But he would do his best to control himself because Sans did deserve better than jokes like these, and laughing would just encourage it.

 

Though the more his friends laughed, and the more the flowers continued to yell, it became a near impossible task to overcome. Soon all of them were laughing about the flowers. He would have to do better next time.

 

They were laughing so hard in fact, that they almost missed the sound of footsteps drawing near. Undyne quickly started shoving them back into the cavern so that they could see this scene unfold. She quickly jumped in after them.

 

"Shhh, be quiet. Just watch." She whispered, as the three of them were doing their best not to laugh about it. By the rules of laughter, that just made it all the more difficult. They just had to last until the person who was coming reacted to the flowers.

 

With every step that quietly echoed through the chamber under the sound of the flowers that continued to yell, the urge to laugh grew stronger. They had to remain strong, and fight through this together. They couldn't let the butts flowers win. The three of them could  overcome this beast that they (mostly Undyne) had made.

 

The steps grew closer and closer, quietly getting louder until they had to be in the echo flower room. No doubt had they been noted, as the steps had stopped. They couldn't look over, that would no doubt end in them missing what they had to say because they were laughing over the person's expression. It was probably really shocked that such a childish (yet expertly executed) joke had been just played on them.

 

There was silence on the end of the person, who was taking in the sight as the three of them had taken the Herculean task of not laughing. He had actually taken it upon himself to put his brother on his lap and cover his mouth just in case, but Sans seemed to be the one dealing with it better than Undyne or even himself. He was very impressed with his brother.

 

"My, the butts flowers sure are nice this time of year." The familiar and elderly voice croaked out. There were few people that old in the whole Underground, if not the whole world, and there was only one person that would tell a joke like that to get them to laugh. And boy did it get them laughing.

 

"Oh! Looks like I'm not the only one to think so." Gerson laughed, walking closer to them.

 

It took a second for them to recover enough, because even he had to admit, that was an expertly executed joke on his part and deserved the laughs it got.

 

"Looks like your little crew got a new member. And who might you be little fella?" Gerson asked as he leaned against their cavern to get a better look at him.

 

"THIS IS SANS. HE'S MY BABY BROTHER. HE'S VERY SHY AND FRAGILE." He then looked down at Sans to return the favour for Gerson.

 

"SANS, THIS IS MR. GERSON. HE'S VERY OLD AND VERY NICE. HE OWNS A SHOP IN WATERFALL."

 

"Yeah he's like really old. Like way older than the whole Underground." Undyne added. He was glad that Sans also thought that it was amazing, because that was like the oldest you could be ever and that needed to be appreciated.

 

"Being older than the Underground ain't that big a feat. You kids's parents are older than it, and ol' king Fluffybuns is older than it too."

 

"Yeah but you're like way older than them too so its even more impressive." Undyne added in.

 

"I suppose. Ain't many of us older folk that survived from back then." Gerson mused. "I thought I knew all the monsters down here, to think I'd've missed one of the kids from round these parts."

 

"SANS IS VERY FRAGILE, SO HE USED TO LIVE IN THE LAB WHERE THEY WORKED TO GET HIS MAGIC RIGHT AND HIS STATS BETTER. HIS STATS AREN'T BETTER, BUT HIS MAGIC IS GETTING A LOT BETTER! RIGHT SANS?" He asked, looking down to his little brother. Sans got shy at the compliment, and decided that he'd rather hide in his jacket than answer. "HE'S VERY TALENTED."

 

"I imagine he is. Has to be if he's any brother of yours, Papyrus. Greatness like that is in the genes." Gerson complimented.

 

"I DON'T THINK THAT ANYONE IN MY FAMILY WEARS JEANS BUT IT DEFINITELY IS A FAMILY THING!" This got a chuckle from Gerson.

 

"I should let you kids get back to your games. It's nice to meet you, Sans. Stop by my shop anytime." Gerson said, starting to go off, before stopping.

 

"Oh! Almost forgot." He said before coming back over. "Sans, if you're ever in a tight pinch and worried about a fight you can see ain't turnin out well, just try to sell somethin. Its a known fact that no one can fight in a shop. Keep that in mind. It's an old trick from my war days. You kids take care now." And off he went once more.

 

"WOWIE, I DIDN'T KNOW THAT. SANS THIS IS GREAT NEWS FOR YOU! WE SHOULD GO BACK AND TELL MOM AND DAD RIGHT NOW!" He beamed down at his brother who seemed to be taking in this information.

 

He didn't need to breath, but he still copied the motion Undyne did when she yelled before he did.

 

"THANKS MR. GERSON!!!!" He yelled at the turtle who had long since left.

 

There was a brief silence between the three of them before Undyne chimed in.

 

"Race you back." And then took off down the tunnel.


	38. Sunshine Skeleton Adventures: Sparring Special

They were already most of the way back to Undyne’s place, when Undyne came to a sudden stop. There had to be something up, because there was no way that Undyne would just willingly give up a race like that. It was a known fact that Undyne fought hard for every victory she won, and always gave it her all. If she stopped suddenly, then there’d have to be trouble up ahead and that was the exact opposite of where Sans needed to be. 

 

He came to a sudden stop, using magic to keep Sans in place so he he didn’t go flying. It’d be extra bad if he accidentally made Sans go flying into the danger. That would make him the opposite of a good big brother. But Sans was safe, a little frazzled maybe, because now he was clinging onto his head, but he was still safe! That meant he was still a good big brother!

 

“You know what would be even better than telling your parents what old man gerson said?” Undyne grinned a toothy grin. She was planning something. Papyrus wasn’t sure if he really approved of what she was saying. 

 

“WELL WE CAN’T JUST LET SANS SPAR. HE DOESN’T KNOW ANY FIGHTING MAGIC YET. HE CAN JUST DO BLUE MAGIC AND A REALLY COOL SHORT CUT TRICK.” He was just a baby bones, and he probably wouldn’t learn any more for a long time, but what he knew now was already really impressive. But still none of that was any good when it came to sparring. 

 

“Well obviously I’m not going to fight a baby.” Thankfully he misunderstood. He was about to be worried about his friend because he wasn’t sure if he wanted to be friends with a baby fighter. 

 

“thank you.” Sans chimed in from on top of Papyrus’s shoulders. 

 

“Nah! I think you and I should test this out. And since Sans is your little brother, I think you have to be the one trying to sell stuff to dodge my attacks.” Now that sounded like a much better idea. 

 

Mr. Gerson was old, and knew a lot of cool things, but he also knew a lot of made up things and that was just something you had to know about him. It’d be extra good if they knew if it worked. Papyrus was a great fighter, even as young as he was. And he’d certainly put on a good fight if Sans was watching. He was pretty sure it was a big brother’s job to make sure his little brother knew how to properly fight. Actual fighting wasn’t going to happen today, but it’d be important to know what a really good fight looked like so he could do it. 

 

“SEEING AS IT’S MY JOB AS BIG BROTHER TO MAKE SURE MY BABY BROTHER IS SAFE AND GETS TO SEE VERY COOL MOVES. I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, ACCEPT YOUR CHALLENGE!” It was difficult for him to do dramatic arm flourishes while he was holding his baby brother, so he kept them to a minimum. 

 

But he would crouch down and help his little brother off his shoulders. He’d walk him over to by the cave wall, so he could sit comfortably and still see. Papyrus would even take off his sweater to Sans had something to sit on. 

 

“REMEMBER, YOU NEED TO BE ABSOLUTELY SURE YOUR ATTACKS DON’T HIT SANS.” He paused a second. “ACTUALLY LET’S SWITCH SIDES SO THERE’S NO ACCIDENTS.”

 

It might’ve been a little rude to say something like that, but this wasn’t about Undyne, this was about Sans. Sans was someone you couldn’t really afford to make mistakes with him. She stuck her tongue out at him, but that was acceptable. It was so that Sans could be safe, so it was all okay. 

 

He got into position, and he waited for her to throw the first attack. She gave him a grin, before sending a wave of tiny little spears his way. He rolled out of the way, sending bone attacks that only landed about as far as she was, so there were no rogue shots Sans’s way. 

 

Undyne, being the daughter of the current captain of the guard and really good at fights didn’t even dodge them. She blocked them with a spear, and it might’ve been the coolest thing he’d ever seen. But there was not time to be in awe, because she was sending some more spears his way. 

 

This time it was a lot closer than the last time, but being someone who worked hard to keep up with Undyne, still made it out of there with only the first one of the row knicking him a little. He still had plenty of hp. One was all for Sans, but for Papyrus it was barely a scratch! 

 

He’d up his game by summoning not one, but three rows of bones her way. It was impressive, if not for the fact that she leapt them and cleared them no problem. She leapt at him, spear in hand. He had just enough time to summon a bone to his hand to block the pole part of her spear knocking him against his ribs. 

 

He had a feeling that this was probably going to be where he was supposed to try and sell her something. That was the whole point of this after all and they were starting to get a bit carried away. 

 

He was getting ready to open his mouth and say something, when he abruptly couldn’t, and he lost his ability to see and hear. Whoopsie doopsies, his head must’ve just popped off. That was a little embarrassing. At least Undyne knew the rule about heads popping off during sparring. That was a timeout and she had to help him find it. It was only fair. 

His head popped on, and he could see and here again. 

 

“THANK YOU UNDYNE! NOW WHERE WERE WE?!” 

 

“I believe you were both about to get in trouble.” He heard his mom say. He looked behind him, and saw his mom, and Auntie Infyne with Undyne, who already looked mad about this whole situation. 

 

Aw bones. 


	39. Sunshine Skeleton Adventures: Good Intentions Fall Flat

 

It was a long walk back to Auntie Infyne’s house. Or it was a long walk for everyone else because he wasn’t actually walking, he was being carried. He wasn’t the one in trouble, but Sans knew that this was partially his fault. If he wasn’t for the fact he was there with them, there wasn’t an issue. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t worried that Papyrus would be mad at him for this. So far he hadn’t, but there was only so many times he could mess up before he’d get mad. 

 

It was just frustrating that even when he felt like he was doing good he wasn’t. No matter how many chances he got he always seemed to never do it good enough. He just kept failing. It didn’t seem fair because Papyrus was so good at it, and he was always being nice to him even when he got in trouble because of him. It just didn’t seem fair. 

 

The silence was loud. It was weird because normally he was okay with silence, but this was different. He was perfectly able to break it, but he kinda worried about the consequences of doing it. It felt like they were in a bubble right now, and if he even made a sound it would break and everything would just sour instantly. So he settled with quietly curling into his mom’s arms. 

 

She gently pet his skull, but he could feel how tense she was. It made it hard for him to feel better about this when he knew that his mom was upset about this too. He didn’t want her to feel bad either, because he cared about her now. And the fact that he knew she cared about them too made him feel even worse about it. 

 

Maybe their opinion had changed on him, but the fact still remained that he was a beast that hurt everyone around him, even when he thought he was helping. It hurt knowing that no matter what he tried and what everyone else tried it just wasn’t enough. 

 

It was tense, even as they walked into the house. His dad poked his head of the kitchen, before walking the rest of the way out.

 

“We’re back, Ding. We found where they were.” Auntie Infyne marched in, Undyne followed behind with hunched shoulders and a scowl. 

 

“Seems like we’re going to have to have a little chat.” His mom looked down at Papyrus, who looked defeated. Though to be fair, he did kind of lose, but not in the way he thought.

 

“At least let us explain before you get us in trouble. Because we had a really good reason to do that.” Undyne kicked a little bit of mud off of her boots, that landed off the mat they were on. And he knew that it was going to bug Papyrus, who wouldn’t do anything about it right now.

 

There was silence, before he noticed the tail end of his dad signing. He was pretty sure he asked “What happened” but he couldn’t be too sure. 

 

“Caught Undyne and Papyrus sparring. Would’ve been fine, but Sans was there.” It was no surprise to him that he knew that he was the issue there, but it was somehow different hearing it said out loud like that. Something about it just made it feel real.

 

“BUT IT WAS FOR SANS. WE WERE TESTING OUT SOMETHING BEFORE WE TOLD YOU ABOUT IT!” Papyrus chimed in, defending him despite it being his fault. 

 

“Yeah, we heard something from Mr. Gerson so we were gonna test it out before we told you guys. Cause sometimes he says things that aren’t true but they could be.” Even Undyne was defending him, even though she barely knew him. 

 

“What was it?” His mom asked. His dad even came over, joining them all in the entrance way.

 

“MR GERSON SAID THAT IF YOU TRY TO SELL SOMETHING, THAT YOU COULD AVOID TAKING DAMAGE. AND THAT COULD BE A REALLY GOOD THING FOR SANS, RIGHT?” 

 

There was silence as the adults took it in. Were they thinking about how silly it was? Because when he said it outloud it did sound kinda dumb. Were they just weighing how much trouble they were going to be in?

 

“But he says a lot of stuff, but we wanted to double check to make sure.” Undyne was using Papyrus to lean upwards on, to get closer to the adult level. It was impressive that Papyrus could stay on his feet, but that wasn’t the focus right now.

 

The adults looked at each other. They passed each other looks of maybe thought, but he couldn’t really tell.

 

“We’ll let you off the hook this time.” Auntie Infyne decided. Both Papyrus and Undyne perked back up. “Next time come to us, or at least make sure Small fry isn’t there where he could get hurt. Just in case.” 

 

“We know you kids mean well, but you need to be more careful around Sans.” His dad signed. Even if they weren’t in trouble, it still did kinda feel bad for being the cause of almost both of them getting in trouble.

 

“How about we have some food then head on our way?”

 

“OKAY!”

 

That was a good plan. He was pretty much ready to leave already. Today was a lot of stuff.


	40. Sunshine skeleton adventures: Stories with mom

A lot had gone on today, and by the time bedtime rolled around, he weirdle couldn’t find himself being tired. His head was full of thoughts, and none of them were really thoughts that he liked, but they wouldn’t leave no matter what he did. 

 

He felt like even though it all ended good for everyone, it still wasn’t enough and that he was hurting them. And because they were all as nice as they were, they weren’t going to say anything. But the truth was still there, and it was heavy. If they were going to be nice to him, then he was going to do the nicest thing he could do for them. 

 

His bedtime was way earlier than everyone else’s, so he’d wait a little bit until they were all asleep. He could hear Papyrus’s door close from his room, so that was a good way to tell where everyone was. Sans would sit down by the door, and he would wait. 

 

While he was waiting, he could think about what he would take. He had lots of books in his room, but he felt bad about taking them. He wasn’t sure why but he did. There weren’t a lot of toys in his room yet, because he was still getting settled. His blanket was big and hard to carry, so that was out of the question. It’d probably just be the rock Papyrus gave him and his hoodie.

 

The door of Papyrus’s room opened, there were a few moments of them tucking Papyrus into bed, before they left and closed the door. Then he carefully listened for the sound of their door opening and closing. A few more moments, before he’s carefully sneaking out of his room in his hoodie with his rock in his pocket. 

 

He wasn’t entirely sure everyone would think that it was a good decision, but it was for the best. They’d be happier without him and maybe he could come back when he was better and not hurting people.

 

Sans got about as far as the front door, before he was picked up and held by his mother, who carried him over to the couch.

 

“Where are you off to, my little star?” 

 

“i’m going away.” That was the best answer he could give, because he couldn’t actually think of a place to go.

 

“Why? It’s bedtime. Good baby bones should be in bed asleep.”

 

“but i’m not a good baby bones. i hurt you guys all the time.” His mom’s expression softened when she looked down at him. 

 

“Let me tell you a story.” That wasn’t the answer he wanted, but he’d listen. 

 

“Once upon a time, there was a very rude skeleton. They were mean, rough, and did whatever they wanted and didn’t care about anyone. One day, they met another skeleton. He was very kind, and he was the gentlest soul they had ever seen. The moment they laid eyes on him they felt a spark, and knew that they had to impress him. But they knew how they acted then wasn’t going to do anything. So you know what they did?” 

 

“what?” 

 

“They put all their energy into being the best skeleton they could be. They tried to help the local monsters get things down from trees, and they tried their hand at cooking for him. You know what happened?”

 

“he fell in love with them because they were nice?” He didn’t like this story. Even the story skeleton could change, but he couldn’t.

 

“No, the things got broken because they used magic to try to force them down, then got mad at the monsters because they were frustrated, then they almost burnt their house down. They almost scared the other skeleton off.” So nothing would change, so he’d just have to give up? Now he really didn’t like the story because now he knew he wasn’t going to change. 

 

“The skeleton had basically given up hope on impressing the other skeleton, when one day they saw him getting picked on by other monsters. They came to his aide, and scared them off.”

 

His mom gave him a little boop on the nose.

 

“There’s more than one way to show kindness, Sans. You’ve had to deal with a lot, and I’m sorry. You’ll have a harder time than most finding your way to be kind, but you’ll have us here with you until you find the way that’s right for you. We’ll be here with you through the hard times, as much as we’ll be there through the fun times. And that’s a promise my little star.” 

 

He hadn’t noticed, but at some point he had started crying. It felt like a good cry, not a sad one. 

 

“what happened to the skeletons in the story.” 

 

“Well, they fell in love, and they had two wonderful kids, that they both love very much."

"i liked that story." She gently bonked his forehead.

 

"I knew you would."


	41. Sunshine Skeleton Adventure: Royal Meeting

 

Today was a school day for Papyrus, so that meant that it was just him and his dad at home today. So far the norm had been that they’d all have breakfast together, then Sans would have a nap on the couch because it was still early and he didn’t want to be awake yet, then his dad would make him little puzzles and then they’d practice some magic together.  

 

He was starting to get really good at using his magic, and he was almost proud of how good it was. Now he was learning how to trust himself with things like spoons. Not forks or knives, because those were sharp, but he could do spoons. Maybe soon he could move on to bigger things. 

 

But there were other plans in place for today. Because when he woke up, his dad was waiting there like he normally did, but he didn’t have any papers out with any puzzles, and he didn’t have any little things to move with his magic. He wasn’t suggesting that today he’d use his magic to try to pick him up, was he?

 

“Good morning, Sans. Did you have a good nap?” His dad asked. 

 

“you’re not going to make me lift you with my magic, are you?” His dad’s hands that were ready to sign, stopped right before they were about to fly into motion like they always did when he signed. He looked a little confused. 

 

“No no no no no. That’s still a ways away yet. I might not weigh a lot compared to most monsters, but I’d certainly be a very big jump up from what we’re working with now.” That was a relief. Because it wasn’t that dad was fat (he was a skeleton afterall), but dad was a lot bigger than him and Papyrus. It still wasn’t as scary as it was to lift mom, because she was probably bigger than Sans and Papyrus standing on each other’s shoulders. She was probably about as wide as both of them next to each other too. 

 

“Today I was thinking that we could meet another family friend. He’s an old friend of mine, and I think you’d like him.” This was way better than what he thought it was. He wasn’t exactly sure how he felt about it, but a friend of his dad had to be a nice guy. 

 

“okay.” He knew that if things got bad, that his dad would take him home. He could always trust him to know when things got too intense. It’d probably just be a little visit anyways.

 

After his dad got him dressed, he took him to the lab and got in the elevator. He kept quiet, but he was wondering if this other person lived in the lab too, and he just never got the chance to see him. Sans carefully watched his dad’s hands as they hit a button. He thought that the lab only went down and that the lobby was the top floor. But the he felt them go up. 

 

There were lots of secrets to this lab that he didn’t even know about, even after living there for four years. 

 

The doors opened up, and his dad carried him along the long open hallway that overlooked a whole city that looked like it went on forever. 

 

“This is New Home. It’s a whole town after Hotland and Waterfall. We’re just about there.” He had no idea just how big the Underground was. He remembered Papyrus having to do a project with his class, but it felt like this was more than a class could cover unless there was like a million kids in his class. If a class was that big than Sans wasn’t sure about this whole school thing. 

 

But eventually the hallway came to a close, and at the end of the hall there was a house. It didn’t look that big, bit from where it was he felt like it must’ve been important. His dad walked up to the door and knocked. 

 

They stood there a few seconds before the door opened, and a very large monster stood on the other side of the door. 

 

“Wingding! I’m glad you’re doing well.” He spoke with a big but gentle voice. It was quieter than how Papyrus spoke, but it was still big like he was. The big soft man went to give his dad a hug, but then stopped and looked down at Sans, who was in his father’s arms. “Oh, you must be Sans. It’s a pleasure to meet you. I’m Asgore. I’ve been a friend of your father’s for a long time.” He held out his hand to shake. 

 

Seeing as he’s his dad’s friend, he hesitantly took the king’s hand and shook it. His hands were so small compared to him, so it was more like he took a few fingers and shook them. He could here Mr. Asgore chuckle a little, and feel his dad’s chest shake with quiet chuckles. They were no doubt thinking of how small he was, but all Sans could think of was how big Mr. Asgore was. His mom was about as big as Auntie Infyne, but Mr. Asgore was bigger than both of them. Sans didn’t even know a monster could come in that big. 

 

“Why don’t you both come in and make yourself at home. I’ll make us some tea.” He stepped aside to let them both into the house. Asgore headed off in a direction that he was going to assume was where the kitchen was, before stopping and turning around. 

 

“Sans, would you rather have a hot cocoa?” Tea wouldn’t be an extra hassle for him, but he also knew what hot cocoa tasted like. Tea would be a completely new thing he’s never tried before. He looked up at his dad to make sure that he wasn’t being rude. His dad gave him an encouraging nod.

 

“yes please.”


	42. Sunshine Skeleton Adventures: Golden Flowers

Despite how big Mr. Asgore was, his house seemed pretty regular sized. Nothing was too extraordinarily big, aside from the armchair by the fireplace. The table they were sitting at was pretty big, but not as bad as he thought it was going to be. He could still reach just fine because he was sitting on his dad’s lap. 

 

They were talking about things, but he wasn’t really paying attention. He was busy sipping his drink and not being involved in grown up conversations. They could talk about whatever they wanted. He wasn’t much of a talker anyways.

 

“So Sans, what’s your favorite thing to do?” That was a good question. He didn’t really do a lot of stuff, but what he did do he liked. Magic practice was something he did a lot, and he also did a lot of puzzles. But he also wasn’t good at either of them, and he didn’t want to do either of those things in front of a stranger. It was scary.

 

“i like naps.” The answer must’ve been a lot funnier than he meant it (which wasn’t hard because it wasn’t supposed to be a joke), because he got a laugh out of both Asgore and his dad. That wasn’t the goal but whatever. He supposed that it was a good reaction. 

 

“Well, I can’t really offer a nap, how about I show you my garden?” He wasn’t entirely sure what that was. There were a lot of things that he can’t really do, so it was better to just check and make sure rather than to just hope for the best. He looked up at his dad, and looked back at the king when he got a nod.

 

“can i take my cocoa with me?” He didn’t know where it was, but he didn’t want to leave his hot cocoa behind. That felt like some sort of crime.

 

“Of course you may. I’ll bring my tea, and it can be like a tea party.” For being a really big guy, Mr. Asgore had a really gentle looking face.

 

“what’s a tea party?”

 

“Oh, it’s when you set up a little table with some chairs somewhere and you pretend like you’re drinking tea at a fancy gathering. You can also set down a blanket and have it like a picnic. Asr-” Asgore’s expression dropped a second. “They’re very popular with kids you age. I could even lend you something so you feel fancy.”

 

“no thank you. i like my sweater just fine. papyrus gave it to me and i don’t wanna change it out for anything. not even a big blanket like you have.” The last part seemed to confuse him, as he looked at his outfit to try and figure out what the blanket was, even though as far as Sans could see it was pretty obvious. 

 

Though moving his arms he could confirm that his dad’s friend was also a robot. He had the same kind of body as Auntie Infyne, but he wasn’t going to question what was going on here. Robots were cool so it wasn’t something to be upset about. He’d be friends with a robot too.

 

“Oh! You mean my cape.” Mr. Asgore moved his blanket around to show it off. “I suppose it is rather blanket-like. It’s not too heavy for all this fur. Why, I’d say you’re right! It’s been a blanket this whole time!”  He could feel his dad chuckling as he scooped him back up in his arms. 

 

“Shall we go?” He signed with summoned hands, a second set taking his tea cup.

 

“Lets.” 

 

Mr. Asgore lead them down a hall, past another section overlooking the rest of new home. They briefly passed through a really grand looking room, that gave him feelings he could not understand, and the unshakable feeling he had been there before. 

 

It passed soon enough as they passed through a mostly empty room, before arriving in a room that felt alive. The floor was covered in flowers like his mom had in little pots in her lab, but big and yellow. And there were so many leaves they even grew up and all over the walls.

 

His shoulder was tapped by his father’s summoned hands.

 

“Would you like to be set down?” His father asked. He nodded, and his father carefully set him down in the flowers.

 

They were even prettier up close. They somehow felt brighter that any of the other flowers he’d seen. He bet it would make his house even nicer if he had some growing there. 

 

Mr. Asgore crouched down next to him.

 

“They’re very pretty, aren’t they?”

 

“yeah.” 

 

“I usually offer this to the school kids when they’re doing their unit on plants, but would you like it if I set you up with some seeds so that you could grow your very own?” He could grow his very own? He didn’t even know that was an option. He looked up at his dad, because he didn’t know. His dad gave him an approving nod.

 

“okay. how do i do it?” 

 

“It’s just like any other plant. You need to put the seeds in the dirt, give them some water, and lots of time, and you’ll have a flower of your very own.” It didn’t seem like it’d be that easy. Mr. Asgore went over to the corner of the room, and then he grabbed a pot and a tiny shovel, and he put dirt in the pot. He put it on the ground in front of Sans, and pulled a bag of seeds from his inventory. The bag was gently put down on the dirt. 

 

“dad can we go do this right now?” He wasn’t sure what to do with his cocoa because he wanted to hold his pot. He could just set it down on the ground and pick up the pot. It was heavy, but he could do it.

 

“Are you sure? We could do it here.”

 

“no i wanna make sure it’s in a good spot before i do it.” And if he put anything else in it, it’d be way too heavy to move.

 

“Alright, say goodbye to Mr. Asgore.” 

 

“bye mr. asgore.” He’d wave but he’s got too much pot in his hands. Mr Asgore would wave back.

 

“Goodbye, Sans. Goodbye Wingding. You’re both welcome back anytime.” His dad scooped him up, and they were off again.


	43. Sunshine Skeleton Adventures: School Trip

As much as he was thrilled that Sans was taking interest in things, but he was too focused on one thing. Papyrus had been down that path before, and he knew that this wouldn’t be good for him. He himself had been completely absorbed in a book once missed out on sparring with Undyne a solid four times, and now he was doomed to forever be playing catch up. 

 

Sans was still little, so there probably wasn’t a lot that he was missing out on, but it was important to learn it early, so he didn’t have as tricky a time as he did unlearning all of that. Because in all honesty, it was still a problem that he struggled with to this day. But the Great Papyrus never gave into strife so it was no match. 

 

He had a great idea though. It was something that Sans had probably long forgotten about, so that meant that it was going to be extra great! He couldn’t wait to see the look on Sans’s face when he saw all of it laid out before him. 

 

But first he needed adult supervision. It was the most important part of all this. Mom was usually on his side on most things, and she’d be happy to help him out with this!

 

“MOM! I NEED YOUR HELP!” This got her attention, probably because he spoke with a lot of urgency. That was his fault, but it was also kinda how he always spoke.

 

“What is it?” He could hear worry in her voice, but he would be quick to squash it. 

 

“I WANNA TAKE SANS TO THE SEE THE UNDERGROUND MURAL AT MY SCHOOL. MAY I?”

 

“Are you sure? The ceremony’s tomorrow night. Are you sure you don’t want to wait until after?” 

 

“IT’LL BE AN EXTRA SPECIAL SEEING. YOU CAN WALK US TO THE SCHOOL AND WAIT BY THE DOORS SO YOU CAN’T SEE IT. THAT WAY IT’S STILL A SURPRISE TOMORROW!” He had this all figured out. His plan was perfect, and this way everyone won. 

 

“Alright. I bet he’s going to be really excited that he gets to be the first non student to see it.” 

 

“IT’S GOING TO BE SO GREAT!!” He was going to go get Sans right now. He was still in his room by his plant. Well it was still just a pot of dirt with some seeds in it, but Sans was ready to see those plants. He had been sitting there all day waiting, and Papyrus didn’t have the heart to tell him that it would probably be a few days. Sans just looked so excited about his plant. 

 

“SANS! I WANT TO SHOW YOU SOMETHING REALLY QUICK!” 

 

“but what if my plant grows while i’m not here?” Quick Papyrus, you have to think of something smart.

 

“MAYBE IT’S JUST SHY AND IS WAITING TO SURPRISE YOU LATER.” Sans could appreciate them being shy. He was a very shy baby bones so it would work out perfectly. But Papyrus received an unexpected blow, which was Sans looking a little sad. “OR! WE CAN TAKE IT WITH US! I CAN EVEN CARRY IT IF YOU WANT!”

 

“you mean it?” Sans perked right back up. He was doing the right thing. He would just have to be careful with it like he would if he were carrying Sans!

 

“OF COURSE! GO GET YOUR SHOES ON!” And while he did that, he would carefully pick up the pot. He would have to walk over to the entrance way and he’d put his shoes on. The best part about boots was that you didn’t need to use your hands Your feet just slipped right in.

 

His mom walked over and picked up Sans. She eyed the plant for a second before smirking. She probably already knew that he felt bad about making Sans leave it behind, so he didn’t have to explain himself.

 

The walk over to the school was quiet, because he was mostly focused on not dropping the pot. It was too important to break. Once they actually got there, he sent it down. “I’LL TRADE YOU!” 

 

Sans was set down, and Papyrus crouched down to give him a piggyback ride. His mom picked up the plant, so it was in good hands while they were in there. 

 

“Don’t tell me what you see in there, I want it to be a surprise for tomorrow.” Their mom reminded. Of course he wouldn’t forget! The Great Papyrus never forgot!

 

“OF COURSE!” And then he lead them inside. 

 

From there he made sure to go directly to the mural. It was what Sans was going to want to see, then he could look at other things around the school if he wanted. It was just going to be a good break from looking at his plant. 

 

It took up the entire wall of the hallway from one classroom to the next, but there it was. The entire Underground from the door in Snowdin to the very edge of New Home. It really made you think about just how big the Underground really was. And what made it even cooler was that the surface was even bigger than all of the Underground! He could hardly believe it!

 

He turned his head to see the look on Sans’s face. He looked amazed as he looked over every last detail of the area they were on. 

 

“DO YOU WANNA SEE MY FAVORITE PART?” Papyrus moved over a little, so they were out of Snowdin and into Waterfall. He pointed out a section in the middle. “THAT’S THE WISHING ROOM. THAT WAS THE PART I WAS WORKING ON SINCE WAY BACK WHEN I HUNG OUT WITH YOU A SECOND TIME!” He wasn’t sure if Sans wanted to remember that, but he was pretty sure it was a happy time so it was fine.

 

“hey pap?”

 

“YES SANS?”

 

“thanks for showing me this.”

 

“YOU’RE VERY WELCOME! NOW LET’S FINISH SEEING THE REST OF IT.”


End file.
